


When Help Comes

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Open Minds [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 66,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Will not describe the rape in detail.) Instead of going after Hotch's family, Foyet goes after his team, but only after joining forces with two other angry unsubs. While Rossi and Prentiss race against time to try and find them, Hotch is being used to torture his team in the most unspeakable ways possible. When Reid realizes their true motivation it leads the team to confess to each other more than they ever would have dared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At first they’d thought help would come, but after a few weeks it seemed less and less likely.

They’d made Hotch rape Reid first. He’d fought them until doing so would have critically injured Reid, and then he’d done as they’d ordered while panting out apologies. Of course, that didn’t mean Reid went unharmed. Every time Hotch fought them they would shock him with a makeshift torture device. He had no idea how much the voltage on it was, but judging by Reid’s screams it had been bad enough to hurt without rendering him unconscious.

They’d thrown Reid and Hotch back into their basement prison afterwards and Morgan had taken one look at their naked, bloodied forms and gone berserk. Reid had barely gotten himself together in time to stop Morgan from throttling Hotch. He’d then curled up in a corner on one of the thin mats that lined the walls and sobbed into Morgan’s arms. The man had leant Reid his shirt since Reid and Hotch’s clothes had been taken. Hotch had curled up on a mat as well, his back to the group and unresponsive when anyone tried to talk to him.

Next it was Morgan turn to be the victim with Hotch drugged and forced onto him. They’d both remained as stoic and silent as possible, but their assailants didn’t seem to care either way. They’d returned to the basement, stripped of more than their clothing, and gone to their respective corners in silence.

For the rest of the night- time visible by the barred windows- they were left in peace. Reid had pulled himself out of his malaise enough to join Morgan and JJ in searching for escape, but Hotch was too stunned at how easily he’d been used to do so much as sit up. Their basement was home to an alcove that a toilet, showerhead that drained into a small hole in the floor, and a chipped avocado coloured sink without a towel. They had hot water and soap, but no way to dry off. Even their little mats on the floor had no sheets. Thankfully it was fairly warm during the day, but by night they shivered miserably, curled up in a prison of their own making as well as that of their captors.

Food was given to them in the morning and again at night; one captor would open the door and throw a sack of food down while the other covered him with a shotgun. That was how JJ got out. She tried to run the stairs, Hotch shouting at her to stand down, and was shot full in the chest with a barrel-full of buck salt. She’d gone down in agony and they’d not interfered when their captors crept down to take her away. They had tried to reason with them, asking for a first aid kit to treat her themselves, but they’d just sneered at them and taken her away.

A few hours later they came down for Hotch and Reid again, this time forcing Reid to sodomize Hotch. Reid shook the entire time but Hotch stayed still and as quiet as he could. When he tried to reassure Reid and tell him to just get it over with the bastards shocked him, apparently unwilling to let him comfort the younger man. In the end no amount of drugs could get Reid to perform and he practically fled down the stairs ahead of their captors, bolted for the bathroom, and was spectacularly sick in the toilet. Hotch turned on the shower and ignored him as he washed up in the sink. By unspoken agreement when they showered they stood there and dripped dry afterwards, so Hotch did so, nearly falling asleep on his feet. Finally he was dry enough to lie down on his mat and was asleep within minutes. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically, so he wasn’t awake when they came down for Garcia and Morgan. He came around to find the two of them sitting on Morgan’s mat, both of them in tears as he rocked her back and forth and whispered apologies.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like that,” Garcia sobbed.

Hotch got up and drank some water from the sink before collasping down onto his mat again.

“Rossi and Prentiss will find us,” Reid stated softly from his mat. They were the first words he’d said in over 18 hours.

Hotch felt a pang of guilt and then one of horror.

“We haven’t even _tried,”_ Hotch spat out angrily.

“Tried what?” Morgan asked, “We can’t get out and there’s no way to make a weapon. We tried. There’s nothing in here but a few mildew stained mats- without springs- and some soap.”

“Not that,” Hotch replied, “The profile. We haven’t even tried to work up a profile. We’ve just been waiting for help to come, too shocked to deal with our situation, but we could be helping _ourselves_. I don’t remember how we got here, do any of you?”

Heads all shook around the room and Hotch shifted to pull part of his mat over his lap so he could have some privacy now that no one was avoiding his gaze. It didn’t create any warmth because it was too stiff to act as a blanket, but it did give him a modicum of modesty.

“The last thing I remember,” Hotch stated, “Was dropping off paperwork on the director’s desk. What about you? Morgan?”

“I was reading something on my phone,” Morgan replied, “The listings for bars. I don’t know why, though.”

“Looking for a suspect?” Hotch asked with a frown.

“No,” Reid shook his head, “We caught him. I’m sure of that. I remember typing up the report. I hate typing.”

“Maybe an after party?” Garcia asked, “What state were we even in? I know I went with you guys to Georgia but everything after the case is a blur.”

“We’ve been drugged,” Reid stated, “Several date rape drugs create amnesia, sometimes extending to prior to the dosage. We were definitely targeted intentionally.”

“Add to that,” Hotch pointed out, “The fact that our captors keep their faces covered despite no indication of holding us ransom and we’ve got people we _know_ holding us hostage.”

“People we know?” Garcia asked, her eyes wide with fear, “As in from work? Or the media?”

“Most likely an unsub,” Hotch replied.

“Someone we failed to put away,” Morgan replied.

“Someone who wants us out of the way but doesn’t want us dead?” Reid argued, shaking his head, “That doesn’t make much sense. Especially for a rapist.”

“We’re assuming their rapists,” Hotch replied, “They don’t genuinely seem to take interest in what they’re forcing us to do. If anything they seemed to enjoy shocking Reid and Morgan more than anything. In fact, they were watching our faces. They were enjoying our emotional devastation.”

“They’re sadists,” Reid replied, “Sexual sadists?”

“Maybe,” Hotch replied, “I can’t think of a case similar to this one so victimology is a bit limited. Reid, do you recall anything similar?”

Reid frowned and thought for a moment, “The one had a knife on him. I kept… I kept thinking of The Reaper, but I’m not sure what made me think of him.”

“You know,” Hotch frowned, “This _does_ feel like The Reaper. Think about it, he engaged the police before and got a bigger rush off of it than he did off of murder. Except that he preferred to use a substitute for rape, namely his knife.”

“He was fondling it an awful lot,” Morgan replied.

“I imagine he’ll use it eventually,” Hotch muttered miserably.

“So what’s their goal here if they aren’t ‘into’ this scene they’re making us play out?” Garcia asked.

Silence.

“We need to know what _does_ motivate them,” Reid stated softly, “It’s too difficult to gauge a negative.”

“They almost never speak, and when they do it’s all guttural and brief,” Hotch noted, “They’re trying to keep us from profiling them.”

“It’s working,” Morgan frowned, “We’ve never been so off point before.”

“We need to get back _on_ point,” Hotch replied.

Silence. None of them knew how to do that. Their spirit had been thoroughly broken in only two days time.


	2. Chapter 2

TAG WARNING UPDATE: Suicide attempt, this chapter only.

Emily Prentiss let her head fall to the desk. Three days without any leads whatsoever. Another team had been called in, but Rossi and Prentiss were still advising them.

The problem was that they had no idea who had done this or where the team had been taken. Rossi and Prentiss had been found on the ground after a police officer had stopped three masked figures from loading them into a van. The van had peeled off while the officer stayed with them, calling an ambulance for the disoriented pair. He’d had no idea that other victims had been in the van and Rossi and Prentiss were too out of it to communicate for some time. So it had been well over ten hours before anyone had even realized that the rest of the team was missing.

They had just finished a case and the perp was locked up, so the identity of the unsubs were a complete mystery. Prentiss had been going through piles of unsolved cases in the hopes of finding them. The most recent was the Foyet case and he had been one of many to swear retaliation, but the fact that he was a ghost wasn’t helping them any.

Prentiss’ phone rang and she sat up with a sigh to answer it.

“We’ve found JJ.”

“JJ?” Prentiss asked in shock, “What condition is she in?”

“Eleven stab wounds,” Rossi replied, “We’re definitely looking at Foyet. She was drugged like we were and remembers nothing except being in a basement and seeing Reid cry. I’m going to try some memory techniques on her.”

“How did they find her? Where?” Prentiss asked frantically.

“She was dumped on the doorstep of an ER over a day ago. No ID so she was a Jane Doe until she woke up and gave them a name. I’m on my way there now. She’s in Columbus.”

“Columbus?” Prentiss rubbed her eyes, “They took them out of Atlanta.”

“Maybe,” Rossi replied, “Or she was dumped there to throw us off. What surprises me is that they dropped her off at a hospital in the first place.”

“It makes it more likely that the others are alive,” Prentiss replied, “I’m going to focus on Foyet. You focus on JJ.”

“I’m on it.”

XXX

Hotch’s eyes narrowed in on a bent piece of metal that was sticking out of the wall low down where the trim should have been on a finished basement. It was likely from some prior construction that had been taken apart to house them. He tugged at it a moment, determined it _wasn’t_ coming free and therefore couldn’t be used as a weapon, and then spent a bit more time considering it. He glanced around at the group to see what they were doing, but group was a poor term at this point. Morgan and Garcia were locked inside themselves, curled against each other, Reid was on his side whimpering miserably, and Hotch was the dejected evil villain on his side of the mat.

Making his decision, Hotch shifted his mat so it was in front of the metal bit, sat in front of it, and put his hands behind his back. It took some maneuvering, but eventually he could saw the inside of his wrist against the bit of metal. It wasn’t as sharp as it looked and he grimaced in pain. This was going to take a _while_. Perhas his neck would be softer?

Hotch laid down on his mat a moment and frowned at the scratches on his wrist. They weren’t half as deep as they’d felt. Hotch shifted to press his neck against the wall, but it was extremely awkward.

“Hey!” Reid shouted suddenly, “Hey! STOP!”

Reid grabbed Hotch’s arm and dragged him bodily away from the wall. Without thinking Hotch began to fight, snarling angrily as he kicked and punched at Reid. Morgan joined in the fray and they soon had him pinned down where he raged angrily at them, swearing and shouting like a man possessed.

“What the hell happened?” Morgan asked.

“He was trying to kill himself!” Reid replied, lifting a hand to point to the scratches at his neck.

Morgan growled in frustration, “Really Hotch? The hell, man?”

“If I’m dead they can’t use me against you anymore!” Hotch snapped angrily, “Get off me!”

“And let you finish what you started?” Reid asked, turning his wrist to stare at the scratches there.

“It’s not your business,” Hotch growled, “I’m your boss, remember? Get off me! That’s an order!”

Hotch tried to buck his hips up but Reid was sitting on them and apparently not inclined to move. To Hotch’s horror he began to harden, his brain connecting Reid with sex as easily as it connected food to sustenance. He stilled and Morgan saw the colour drain from his face.

“It’s not your fault,” Morgan insisted, “You’re as much a victim here as we are.”

“You don’t understand!” Hotch snarled, “I’m _enjoying_ _this!_ ”

Morgan released him as if his hands had been burnt but Reid stayed firmly seated on his hip despite the fact that Hotch’s cock was now digging into one of his bum cheeks.

“So?” Reid shrugged, “It’s sex. Of course it’s enjoyable. Rape victims orgasm all the time, that doesn’t imply consent. _You’re_ not the one raping us. They are. Morgan is right, you’re as much a victim as we are.”

“A victim who enjoys it?!” Hotch argued, “Reid, it hasn’t been long enough for half the psychological tricks to kick in. I’m taking pleasure in _hurting_ you. What does that tell you as a profiler?”

“That you feel like a failure as our leader, so you’re rationalizing ways to remove yourself from the situation. One of those ways is by finding reasons to kill yourself.”

“I have an erection _right now_ , Reid. You can’t just ignore that.”

“Hotch,” Reid stated, his voice gone more firm, “You haven’t had sex since the divorce, have you?”

“What does that have to-?“

“ _Have you_?” Reid demanded to know.

“No.”

“So it’s been over two years since you had sex with someone, and the first instance of human contact was rape. You have an aggressive nature, so the idea that rough sex would appeal to you isn’t too far fetched. You climaxed-“

“I _enjoyed_ it, Reid. I didn’t just have an orgasm, I’m looking forward to the next time.”

“Are you? Really?” Reid asked, a bitter laugh in his voice as Morgan narrowed his eyes at Hotch, “Because I’m sitting in your lap, easily weaker than you are, and you’ve done _nothing_ to even try to dislodge me. You sure haven’t tried to overpower me. In fact, I’d say you could have taken both Morgan and I if you’d _really_ wanted to kill yourself earlier. You could have gotten Morgan to do it for you by attempting to rape me here and now and he’d have snapped your neck like a twig. You _want_ to hate yourself, Aaron Hotchner, but you don’t, because deep down inside _you know I’m right_. You’ve done nothing wrong. Why do you think I’m fine sitting in your lap while you’re aroused? Hm? I’m not a masochist, that’s for damn sure.”

“Okay, I give. Why?” Hotch asked after a moment of silence.

“Because I trust you,” Reid stated, putting emphasis on each word, “I trust you with my body and mind, Hotch, because _you_ didn’t do this. They did. They raped me. It’s true that if sex between us had happened I’d have rather it had been in a different circumstance, but overall I’d have trusted you with my virginity. You’re my friend and this doesn’t change that.”

All the fight drained out of Hotch and he shut his eyes, letting his head fall back against the cold floor. He was half on and half off his mat, it having been dragged along beneath him during their scuffle. When Reid saw him give in he shifted and laid down across Hotch.

“Put your arms around me,” Reid ordered, “We’ve been comforting each other, but you haven’t had any of that. Come on.”

Hotch sighed and then obeyed, wrapping both arms around Reid’s narrow frame. Reid shifted a leg and tugged until Hotch rolled onto his side with him. Reid shifted about, tugging and manipulating Hotch until they were both lying down properly on the mat with Hotch’s head against Reid’s chest. Reid propped his head up on one arm and stroked Hotch’s hair.

“This is what they want,” Reid said softly, “I’m sure of it now. This isn’t about sex or rape or power. This isn’t even about sadism. They’re getting barely anything out of it. This is about destroying us as a unit, about the _ultimate_ revenge. They’re making you a monster in even your own eyes. They _tried_ to make you disgusted with yourself by having me- the weaker submissive male- rape you as well, but it didn’t work out. Now they’re having to improvise a bit by having you go after us over and again. They’re trying to teach us that you’re a rapist, but you’re not.”

“You couldn’t,” Hotch muttered against Reid’s spicy smelling chest, “You didn’t get an erection even with the drugs they put in us. You fought it off.”

Reid chuckled, “I didn’t fight it off. I proved that performance anxiety can outperform Viagra. I was terrified. You don’t scare easily so instead of being terrified you were just disgusted. Sex and disgust mix better than sex and fear.”

Hotch snorted in skepticism.

“Don’t believe me? Check out the kinky community. There’s an entire kink around being disgusted with yourself or others. Humiliation is a _huge_ turn on for some people.”

“You know way too much about that for a virgin,” Hotch grumbled.

“On the contrary,” Reid replied, “I’ve no one to experiment with so fantasy is my only outlet. I’ve probably looked at more porn in my twenty-seven years than you have in your forty-three.”

Hotch chuckled a bit, nuzzling closer to Reid. He was still aroused, but the young man was tolerating it.

“So now what?” Hotch asked miserably, “We know what they want. We’ve got the profile laid out. What do we do about it? We’re _helpless_.”

“We’re not,” Reid replied, sitting up and tugging Hotch with him, “Morgan, Garcia, we need to take control.”

“Well yeah, but how?” Morgan asked, “They’re constantly on guard. They never stop having a weapon trained on us. They’re totally fine with using torture and rape to punish us. They’re keeping us underfed, naked, and cold. Hotch is right. We’re helpless.”

“We have one thing that they can _never_ control,” Reid stated, “Consent.”

“What?” Hotch asked.

“Our minds are ours,” Reid stated firmly, “We won’t _ever_ consent to them, but we can stop this from being rape and twist it into something we can control.”

“How?” Garcia asked.

“By consenting to _each other_ ,” Reid stated, “We agree right here and now to have any kind of sex with each other there is out there. We give each other consent. All of us. Knowing full well that whoever is on top is going to do things we don’t like and whoever is on the bottom is going to _pretend_ not to consent to avoid being shocked. We act. We put on the best damn performance of our lives, and when we come back down here we talk it out like a therapy session if we have to. Anything to avoid the guilt, disgust, horror, and rage that we’ve been facing.”

They were all silent for so long that Reid stared down at his hands and fidgeted awkwardly.

“Maybe…” Hotch started, “Maybe it could work.”

“No way,” Morgan stated firmly.

“Look at yourself, Morgan!” Reid ranted, standing angrily, “You’re lining yourself up against Hotch. Against _Hotch!_ Anything he says you question. Anything he thinks you counter. This is the man who has stood by your side in more life and death situations than even _I_ can remember! _They’re winning!_ ”

Morgan steeled himself to argue, but Garcia cut him off with a gentle touch to his knee.

“Derek, he’s right. This has to stop. Ok,” Garcia stood up and walked into the centre of the room, sticking her hand out firmly in front of her, “I consent.”

Reid stood up as well, laying his hand across hers, “I consent.”

Morgan sighed and dragged himself to his feet, “Okay, I get it. I consent… and I’m sorry, Hotch.”

Hotchner wasn’t looking at them. He was sitting on his mat staring down at the scratches on his wrist.

“Aaron?” Reid asked softly.

Hotch took a deep, trembling breath, shook himself out of his dark thoughts, and stood up. He walked up to the other three and laid his hand across Morgan’s dark one, “I consent.”


	3. Chapter 3

“The first thing we have to do is lay it all out on the table,” Reid stated, “From here on out when we’re down here it’s open session. We’re effectively in therapy, and we’re all each other’s doctors. We can’t withhold feelings from each other. We can’t lie to each other. If we’re feeling hurt about something said or done outside of this room then we air it here, rant, scream, punch the wall, and then forgive each other. We are going to make it out of this _as a team_.”

“Isn’t that my line?” Hotch smiled weakly. His erection was gone, but not the feeling of disgust in himself. He was trying to outbluff himself and he knew it.

“I’ll start,” Reid stated, ignoring Hotch and starting to move their mats into a square on the floor with a gap in the middle as each corner touched, “Everyone sit down.”

They all did, each taking ‘their’ mat, and Reid took a deep anxious breath, looking vulnerable for the first time since he’d taken Hotch on.

“Okay. This is hard but… I’m going to stop keeping a few secrets from you guys. I’m sapiosexual. I’ve known basically… forever. I tend to find minds more attractive than bodies so… I’ve sort of had a thing for Penelope and Aaron for ages.”

Hotch felt the shift in the room as Reid switched over to first names. It was compelling seeing the young man baring his soul when he normally hid behind facts and figures. It made Hotch want to hold him, but he held back out of fear of what reaction he would garner.

“I don’t call you pretty boy for no reason,” Morgan stated with a soft smile, “I’m pansexual. I only take home women when you guys are watching because I don’t want to face persecution inside the Bureau. And I’m a _little_ hurt you didn’t mention _my_ fine ass just now, Spencer.”

Reid blushed and muttered an apology, giving Morgan a shy look over his eyelashes that had the darker man raising an eyebrow in interest.

“Wow, now I feel boring,” Garcia laughed, “I’m into Derek… which anyone with one or more working senses could tell. However… I could rock you other two.”

Garcia gave them a saucy wink and shifted her shoulders flirtatiously, bringing out a shy laugh from Reid.

Eyes moved to Hotch as he sat crosslegged and silent on his mat.

“I’ve… I’ve only ever been with Haley,” Hotch stated softly.

They waited him out.

“I’ve never found men attractive until now, but then I’ve never found any women besides Haley sexually attractive either.”

Reid put up a hand when Morgan moved to open his mouth. They continued to wait in silence as Hotch stared down at his mat.

“I find that a lot of people attract me on a different level,” Hotch replied, “It’s why I keep myself closed off. I can fall in love at the drop of a hat, but I always keep my body to myself. My thoughts and feelings to myself. If any of you knew how often I’ve wanted to hold you just to… just to comfort you. Just to tell you that I loved you... … … At first it was for Haley. She didn’t understand when I told her I thought I might be polygamous. She thought I was asking permission to cheat on her. It was the first step in our marriage ending. She became suspicious of everyone, especially my co-workers. I kept telling her nothing was going on, but she could read me better than you could. She knew instantly when she saw me looking at someone that I was in love with them.”

They waited for a while until Hotch shrugged a bit in acknowledgement that he was done.

“Well…” Reid stated nervously, “I’m single.”

“For you,” Garcia winked, “I could be.”

Hotch laughed, blushed, and glanced down at his hands again after giving Reid and Garcia a shy look.

Morgan chuckled warmly and nudged Garcia, “I was kinda hoping _we_ could be a thing finally.”

“You heard the man, he’s poly!” Garcia crowed.

Morgan laughed and shook his head, “I can’t put a leash on you girl, and you’re too much to handle.”

“That’s why there’s so much of me,” Garcia flirted.

“ _Now_ this is better!” Reid cheered, “We’re finally communicating!”

The doors opened and the group stilled in alarm.

“Remember. Consent with each other. Never with them,” Hotch whispered.

“Consent,” The three others echoed in a hushed voice.

The three came down the steps, handcuffs in the hands of the tallest and a shotgun held by the shortest. The middle-sized fellow was fondling a knife as always, and he pointed it to Hotch and Garcia, who both slowly got to their feet.

They were handcuffed to each other and then prodded until they moved up the steps. Once there they were forced down on the mattress on the floor. Hotch was already hard despite the anger and disgust pulsing through his veins. Garcia was struggling and pushing at his shoulders. He had to pin her arm to stop her injuring his wrist and that was when he recalled that he was supposed to be pretending to have fallen for their scheme.

“Hold still!” He snarled.

“Please stop!” Garcia pleaded, but gave him a saucy wink when his head blocked their view.

“Shut up!” Hotch snarled, giving her a shaky smile to show he’d seen her reminder.

They struggled a moment, Hotch prying her thighs open with his knee.

“Oh!” One of the men laughed, “Look he’s into it!”

“About damn time,” Another man growled, “This was supposed to take one go!”

“Unless you prefer to use _my_ methods,” Foyet purred, “I suggest you learn patience.”

Garcia was writhing beneath him as he pinned her other arm. He leaned against her and rutted his hips, using the underside of his shaft to stimulate her so she’d be wet when he took her. It was the least he could do since Morgan had mentioned that they hadn’t given them lube for Garcia. Apparently they only gave it to the men for anal, and that was likely just to speed things up.

Garcia fought him while he took his time to make it look like pinning her with one of his hands was the reason for the delay. When he felt her moisten a bit he pushed both her wrists into his cuffed hand and used his free hand to angle his now aching cock. He spent some time pretending to have to fight her as she flailed beneath him, her thick thighs gripping him in an attempt to push him away. He used her struggles to rub his cockhead against her clit until her cries were getting too close to arousal to be mistaken for pain for much longer.

Finally Hotch shifted, pressed inside, grasped one full, shapely thigh, and began to move with the hungry motions he so desperately needed. They hadn’t had to drug him this time, so he was more in control than he had been in the past. It left him finally, _finally_ feeling as if this were a chance to experience something beautiful. With an eager moan he pressed his face against one full breast and nuzzled it eagerly, shifting his hand to cup it and press it up so he could suck on her nipple. Garcia let out an outraged and insulted little shriek and kicked him hard enough to bruise his thigh, but he only arched his hips and began to take her harder, aiming for her g-spot since their angle neglected her clit.

Hotch felt a flutter around his shaft and Garcia began to scream for help again, dropping his confidence like as sack of grain. He faltered and the urge to climb off of her and throw himself at Foyet in a plea for death nearly overwhelmed him. Then her sheath clenched down on him and he realized what her cries were covering up. Thrilled, elated, and _finally_ able to be proud of his actions, Hotch buried a grin against her chest and fucked her through her climax, stilling to spill himself with a gutteral groan. Giddy relief shook through him and he lay across her with a soft sigh.

Too late he recalled Garcia was supposed to be fighting him and she wrenched her arms free and used her unchained hand to claw his back while swearing at him and shouting every foul name he’d ever heard and a few he hadn’t. Hotch scrambled up, dislodging his softening cock, and caught at her wrists again. The men were laughing at them and his face burned angrily. He watched for a chance to turn the tables on them, and was proud to see that Garcia’s eyes were darting around for an opening as well. It didn’t come and they were soon led back to the basement door, uncuffed, and prodded until they descended with Garcia sobbing brokenly until the door slammed shut.

Then she turned with a proud squeal and threw her arms around Hotch’s shoulders.

“We did it! How was I? The acting, not the sex. I know the sex was mind-blowingly fantastic.”

“You were brilliant. I almost believed you myself,” Hotch smiled, laughing at her antics.

Garcia pressed a happy kiss to his lips, but when he pulled her closer they both stilled. There was a moment where they simply stared at each other, not sure what to do next, and then Hotch cradled her head with one hand and pressed a firm, tender kiss to her lips. They held that for a moment, pressed close as their tongues slid together. Then they parted with a contented sigh.

“You’re beautiful,” Hotch told her firmly.

“Now _that_ was perfect,” Garcia smiled.

“So it worked?” Reid interrupted, prompting Morgan to give him a smack on the back of his head, “Ow? What? I waited till they were done.”

“Oh, we’re not done,” Garcia smirked, turning and sauntering over to the shower, “We’re _so_ not done.”

Hotch grinned and accepted the invitation eagerly, joining her in the shower with a light laugh. They scrubbed, joked, and kissed lightly while Reid and Morgan chatted quietly. When they finally turned off the shower Hotch and Garcia stood there rubbing at each other and shivering until they were dry enough to leave the area above the drain. They joined Morgan and Reid, who were still talking silently.

“Hotch… Aaron,” Morgan spoke up, “Reid’s spooked.”

“What’s wrong?” Hotch asked, sitting down and noting that Reid was rubbing at his eye anxiously.

“I’ve still never done anything willingly,” Reid replied, “I’m convinced I can act, but emotionally I’m still raw. I don’t want to go up there with Morgan and do this, but I know it’s going to happen soon.”

“They are taking turns pairing us up,” Hotch nodded, “You and Derek are likely next, then you and Penelope.”

“I was hoping you’d be willing to give Reid an introduction to sex,” Morgan suggested.

“I trust you,” Reid stated when he saw Hotch hesitate.

“Okay,” Hotch replied, putting out his hand, “Come here.”

Reid stood up, eyes shy and hopeful all at once, and took hold of Hotch’s hand. Morgan helped them pile a couple mats up and then Reid eagerly, and anxiously, lied down on them. Hotch smiled and straddled his thighs, which brought a moment of confusion to Reid’s face.

“I’m spent,” Hotch chuckled, “This is for you.”

Then he leaned forward, threaded one hand through Reid’s hair, and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. Reid moaned softly and raised his hands hesitantly before softly placing them on his hips. After a moment he ran his hands up along Hotch’s sides and then wrapped them around his shoulders, holding him tightly. Reid’s back arched up, wanting more contact with the warm body above him. Hotch hummed happily and tilted his head to slip his tongue into the willing mouth beneath him.

Hotch pushed up a bit, smiling down at Reid as he panted breathily beneath him. His face was flushed with arousal, his eyes dancing with excitement. Hotch leaned down to kiss along his neck, marvelling at the feel of rough facial hair where he’d only ever felt soft flesh before. He’d had no time to enjoy Morgan or Reid before this, and was surprised to find himself hardening despite his recent release. He moved down his body with soft hums of pleasure at his new exploration. He mouthed his nipple until it hardened and then suckled at it firmly, causing Reid to gasp and writhe eagerly beneath him, tangling a hand in his hair. Hotch continued for a while and then lifted his head to give him a soft smile.

“So amidst all your porn watching did you develop an idea for how this would go?”

“Umm…” Reid panted, “Realistically I’m aware it’s going to be awkward and that I’m not going to be able to satisfy you.”

“Unlikely. I’m not an awkward teenager. I know how to get off with someone, and I bet you do too,” Hotch took Reid’s hand and guided it down to his own shaft, “Though for the record I should mention that porn is pretty inaccurate.”

“You’re penis size is three millimetres above average,” Reid whimpered, fondling him awkwardly.

“Right… let’s skip over that,” Hotch smiled while Morgan chuckled from the corner, “Touch me the way you’d touch yourself.”

“Isn’t that… boring?” Reid worried, but Hotch was groaning in delight as his hand wrapped around him and began to stroke more firmly.

Hotch let him continue for a moment and then shifted down, working his tongue in firm swirls so it would stimulate rather than tickle. Reid was panting, his hips twitching under Hotch’s firm grip as he moved lower. Hotch had no idea what to do with another man’s cock, but he wasn’t about to let that phase him. Not when Reid trusted him so completely.

When Hotch reached the firm arch of Reid’s slender cock he gave it a judicious kiss on the head and then took the tip into his mouth to suckle on it gently, running his tongue around the crown in firm circles.

“Ohmygodsohmygodsohmygods,” Reid babbled.

“Oh, so _that’s_ how you reduce Spencer Reid to a babbling mess!” Morgan chuckled.

“He’s so _cute!_ ” Garcia crooned.

Hotch chuckled around Reid’s cock and the man let out a grunt of pleasure and gave him a full body shudder that had Hotch sinking down on his cock with an eager moan. He wanted to hear that sound again, and when Reid’s fingers gripped his hair he knew it wasn’t far off. He had a moment trying to figure out his teeth and then slid back up while sucking firmly. Reid let out a strangled cry and gave that same delicious shiver. Hotch had to smother a smile as he slid back down and then up again to swirl his tongue over Reid’s cockhead once more.

“Oh fuck, Aaron!” Reid wailed, “Please!”

“He needs more friction than that,” Morgan urged.

Hotch was willing to take that advice, so he began to bob his head, trying to apply suction at the same time. It was a complicated manoeuvre, but the groans of pleasure from Reid were reward enough. A few more quick movements, and he had to press harder on Reid’s hips as his hips tried to buck up. A moment later and Reid was coming down his throat, sharp cries of pleasure echoing through their little prison.

Hotch lifted his head and smiled at the sight of Reid panting in post-coital bliss. He climbed up him again, stroking his cock firmly until he was settled on Reid’s hips in a mimicry of his position earlier that day.

“I want to come on you,” Hotch growled, his body tight with desire.

“Mm-hm,” Reid nodded fast, then let his head fall back and closed his eyes. Hotch’s hand sped up, and Reid’s hands rose to stroke along his body again. At the last moment Reid’s mouth opened, and he stuck out his tongue as far as it would go. Hotch grunted as he came hard across the young man’s exposed tongue. Reid flushed happily and smiled, carefully wiping some spunk off of his cheek where it had nearly landed in his eye.

“How’s it taste?” Hotch chuckled.

“Really, really awful,” Reid replied, but his grin bellied his words.

Hotch laughed, leaned down to kiss him one last time, and then rolled off, but Reid grabbed his arm before he could stand up.

“Stay?” Reid asked, “Keep me warm?”

Hotch smiled softly, “Like I told you. I fall too hard, too fast, too often.”

“Like I told _you_. I want that.”

Hotch hesitated and then nodded, “Let’s shift these mats.”

Reid helped Hotch put the mats side by side and they curled up together, Hotch holding Reid tightly and eagerly breathing in his scent. He’d spent so long holding himself back, resisting the pull of wide eyes and open arms, that to indulge himself with the knowledge that he _could_ make love to someone new was overwhelming. Reid didn’t protest and they were soon both asleep. It wasn’t until morning that they realized the second assault of the day hadn’t happened.


	4. Chapter 4

“Damn it, I’m _hungry_ ,” Morgan snarled for the fifth time.

“We know,” Hotch growled.

“Our sugar was low to begin with. We’re experiencing anger based on insufficient amounts of protein and carbohydrates in our systems,” Reid explained, “That being said, shut the hell up, Derek.”

“You shut up!” Garcia snapped.

“Enough!” Hotch groaned, “They’re amping things up. We can’t play into their hands.”

“We haven’t eaten in over a day,” Reid replied, “We’re going to have to do something or we’re going to end up too weak to take advantage of any openings we see. Penelope and I are seen as the submissive ones. I say one of us goes to the door and begs for food.”

“I’m soooo ready to beg,” Garcia grumbled, struggling to her feet.

“Male voices carry further, it would be more productive if I did it,” Reid stated, getting up as well.

“Keep that up,” Garcia snarled, “And I’ll have you singing an octave higher!”

“What?!” Reid asked.

“Enough!” Hotch bellowed, “Spencer, go beg for food. Penelope, sit down and let Derek rub your shoulders.”

“I’d rather rub something else, but after _two days_ without food I’m running low on energy,” Morgan grumbled.

Reid went up the steps and banged on the door, “Hello?! Hi! I think you forgot about us down here! We’re starving! Can you maybe toss us some food?”

“You call that begging?” Morgan laughed, “Pretend it’s Hotch’s cock your asking for!”

Reid snickered, but then took a deep breath and tried again, “Please! Please, it hurts so bad!”

“Oh, that’s better,” Hotch snickered.

“The sugar lack is clearly making us loopy,” Garcia snickered.

“Please, I’m _begging_ you!” Reid cried out, banging on the door again.

The door opened and Reid was kicked in the face before he could back up, toppling down the steps and landing hard. Hotch was up the steps in an instant, rage coursing through him, only to be faced with a shotgun pointed at his face. It was Alfred O’Malley, a rapist who had escaped their grasp a few years ago. The sick bastard had raped thirteen women in thirteen days before they’d tracked him down. He’d gotten off because his DNA hadn’t matched, but they’d been positive it had been him. He’d vanished into Canada where he had partial citizenship. Now he was sneering down at Hotch with a wild look in his eyes.

“You liked it. I saw you,” He giggled, “You called me a monster, but I’ve made you one too.”

“You haven’t made me anything,” Hotch stated coldly, “This wasn’t even your idea. You’re the submissive member of the team.”

The man’s eyes flashed angrily, “If I’m the ‘submissive member’ then why did they use _my idea_.”

“Because they’d already thought of it,” Hotch stated with a sneer that matched the other man’s, “They just used you, O’Malley. You’re the _fall guy_. Now everyone will say all thirteen of those rapes didn’t match your DNA because your method is to make other people rape your victims.”

The man’s face twisted in fury and he stepped back, slamming the door in Hotch’s face. He almost got to the door in time to stop it, but ended up with a pinched fingertip instead. Hotch hurried down and knelt by Reid’s side where Morgan was examining him.

“How are you?” Hotch asked, reaching out to examine his face.

“My lip is bleeding,” Reid grumbled.

“He’s got a lump on the back of his head,” Morgan replied, “I’m worried about a concussion.”

“How you feeling.”

“Spotty,” Reid replied, “And still hungry.”

“I’m sorry,” Hotch replied, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead, “I’ll help you stay awake tonight.”

“Rossi and Prentiss will come for us,” Reid groaned, wrapping his arms around Hotch’s shoulders, “And in the mean time I want to be in your arms.”

Hotch helped Reid stand and walked him over to their mats, which they had pushed into a pair on each side of the basement to give each other privacy despite having paired off. Though they hadn’t actually _paired_ off. Hotch and Garcia still flirted now that they’d crossed that boundary and Morgan was trying to get Reid to show interest in him. Garcia was interested in Reid, but seemed unwilling to cross that boundary without Hotch’s permission or invitation. Hotch was still revelling in having Reid and was unsure about bringing anyone else in just yet. First he wanted to memorize everything about Reid. He’d spent their bored and hungry time for the last two days asking him questions and just basking in his long responses. He’d always cut Reid off when he babbled, his job getting in the way of the soft tenor tones that he wanted to listen to all day and night. Much as he had saturated himself with Haley for so long, he now was soaking in Reid.

“Tell me more,” Hotch soothed, sitting down with his back against the wall and pulling Reid into his arms. Reid leaned back against him with a sigh.

“What do you want to know?” Reid asked, “I’m starting to think that I’m being interrogated.”

“I just want to know everything,” Hotch replied, running his hand down along Reid’s jaw, “I’ve spent years in your company without getting to actually know you. Now we have too much time and yet it could run out…”

“Yeah,” Reid turned his head and nuzzled against Hotch’s chest, “I understand. What do you want to know?”

“Anything. Everything.”

Reid smiled softly, “You know everything I love, everyting I hate, my first and most recent books… I think I might actually be running out of things to talk about.”

“Please don’t,” Garcia spoke softly from where she huddled in Morgan’s arms, “It’s like hearing the TV play in an empty apartment. Your talking makes me feel safe.”

Hotch felt Reid smile against his shoulder, “If we ever get out of this-“

“When,” Hotch corrected.

“When we get out of this,” Reid replied softly, “I want to go dancing with you.”

“With me?” Garcia asked, her tone flattered.

“With all of you,” Reid replied softly.

“Me too?” Morgan teased.

“Yeah,” Reid replied softly, “You too.”

The sound of raised voices reached their ears and Morgan hurried up the steps to lean against the door and listen in. He hurried right back down when they heard gunfire, bolting to the side. Hotch twisted around and pressed Reid into the mattress to protect his lover while Garcia moved towards Morgan on his order and hovered behind him, full breasts heaving in fear.

“Aaron!” Reid wheezed.

Silence reined and Hotch gently let Reid up and slipped up to the opposite side of the stone stairwell. There he held Reid’s hand tightly for a moment and then released it so he would have both free. Reid’s breath was audible and Hotch didn’t like how much he couldn’t stand to lose the young man beside him.

Silence reigned above them, then footsteps echoed above their heads. A few moments of silence and then the steps moved towards their door. Hotch’s breath was steady when it opened and two sets of feet slowly came down.

“Hotchner,” Came Foyet’s voice.

“To your left,” Hotch stated.

“Step out and keep your hands visible,” Foyet ordered.

Hotch took two steps forward and then turned slowly, hands raised, and stepped in front of the doorway. Foyet stood there, still masked but easily identifiable by voice, holding out a sandwich. Behind him was a masked gunman.

“Here. Take it,” Foyet stated.

Hotch reached out and took the sandwich, then waited patiently for the rest of their food, but they started to back up the steps.

“Where’s the rest?”

“What do you want, cookies?” Foyet scoffed, “You won, Hotchner. Enjoy the spoils.”

The door shut and a pit settled in Hotch’s gut.

“We’re going to split this up,” He stated softly, “But while I’m doing so you three are going to make a _lot_ of noise. Got it? Sound like you’re fighting with me.”

“Why?” Garcia asked.

“Because they’ve moved on to phase two,” Hotch explained, “So if we want out of here alive I have to appear as one of them.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Please!” Garcia begged at the door, “We’re starving! He wouldn’t share with us! Please! Reid is- umph!”

Hotch gently pulled his hands off of her mouth, “Don’t tell them Reid’s sick or hurt. We still don’t know what they did with JJ.”

Garcia nodded and hurried down the steps with him, “How is he?”

Hotch glanced over at where Reid was propped against the wall staring at them blearily, “He’ll survive.”

“Is his brain broken?” Garcia worried.

“No,” Hotch smiled softly, “He’s just shaken and weak.”

“I’ll be fine,” Reid stated softly, “I’m just cold, hungry, and in pain.”

“It’s been a day,” Hotch replied, scooting down beside him, “How common is it for pain like this to continue for that long?”

“Pretty common since I’m prone to migraines,” Reid replied, squinting miserably, “I think we need to move the mat again. I’m getting more glare from the windows.”

Hotch nodded and stood, gently pulling Reid up and into his arms so the young man could lean against him. He kicked the mat out of the way of the light and gently lowered him back down. Reid caught at his shoulders before he could pull away.

“Hey,” Reid stated, staring up at him with big eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Hotch asked, worry making his empty stomach clench more.

“For being a pain.”

“You’re not a pain,” Hotch smiled softly and sat down beside him, “You’re my… boyfriend?”

They both laughed at what felt like a juvenile term, “I like boyfriend.”

“I’m not so sure I do,” Hotch laughed, “I’m a grown man, Spencer. I have a kid. I’ve been divorced.”

“Haley was a fool to leave you,” Reid replied softly.

“No,” Hotch shook his head sadly, “She wasn’t. She could never have truly understood me. I don’t resent her for how she felt, but I was so smothered, Spence. Please promise me you won’t do that to me.”

“You can be with whomever you want, Aaron,” Reid replied, taking his hand firmly in his own, “I want you to be happy.”

“I know you do,” Hotch replied, “But I want you to be happy, too. I don’t want you crying yourself to sleep at night because of me.”

“To tell you the truth,” Reid replied softly, “I already have.”

“Because of Penelope?” Hotch asked, his face twisting in misery.

“No,” Reid shook his head, “Because of Haley. I saw the way she looked at you and I thought I’d never have a shot. Then she went and left you and I was too chicken to say anything. Now this… I’m just so glad we have this time together, even if it isn’t perfect.”

“Me too,” Hotch replied softly, “I know this is sudden, but we might not have much time. I want you to know that I do care about you, Spence. Very much.”

“I love you, too,” Reid replied softly, settling in against his side, “So much.”

“Awww,” Garcia cooed.

“Penny,” Morgan snickered.

“I can’t help it, they’re so cute!” Garcia sniffled.

“Well, they’re going the opposite way we did. We said ‘I love you’ first,” Morgan reminded her teasingly, “They had to pop Spencer’s cherry first.”

“I liked having my cherry popped,” Reid smirked, “I’m hoping I get to have _more_ of it popped.”

Hotch shook his head, “If I can get us some food maybe you and Penelope here can go a round, but I don’t want anyone penetrated anally without lubricant.”

“I wonder if they’d give us _that_ if we begged,” Garcia snorted.

There was a moment of amused silence and then Hotch hurried up to the door with a wicked grin on his face.

“Hey!” He shouted, banging on it, “Hey! Fuckers! I need some goddamn lube down here! You cut me off from my toys, you bastards! I need lube, soap, and some fucking MOUTHWASH!”

“Toothbrushes are more effective if-“ Reid started.

“SHUT UP EINSTEIN!” Hotch shouted, then mouthed an apology while Reid snickered down below.

An answering bang rattled out, “Shut up! Fucking bastard!”

Hotch climbed down and they sat in tense silence. A few hours later, just as they’d suspected, a bag was tossed down the steps. Hotch hurried over and opened it up with a whoop of delight.

“Mouthwash! Lube! A _whole_ sub sandwich! Two bars of soap! More lube! Potato chips!! And did I mention, _lubricant!_ ”

The group crowded around with happy cheers, but Reid quickly shushed them and then shouted, “WE’RE STARVING YOU CAN’T! NO STOP!”

Hotch and Morgan got up, quickly discussing their options in soft voices. Then Morgan and Hotch started sparring, hitting each other only hard enough to bruise and in areas that wouldn’t cause internal bleeding. They made a rucuous while they did and Hotch shouted about his chips being stolen from him while Garcia and Reid tried not to laugh. Finally they wound down, figuring with how little food they’d had even a short fight wouldn’t last.

Hotch sat down to tear the sub into four pieces and split up the chips as evenly as possible. They ate them slowly, savouring the taste. Even Garcia didn’t complain about the menu, she just moaned in delight at each and ever bite. Once done, they passed around the mouthwash, gargling for what felt like an hour and then repeating it. Afterwards Morgan and Garcia started to kiss hungrily and soon were collapsing down on their shared mats. Hotch pulled Reid against him and snogged his lover’s fresh-tasting mouth. Reid moaned eagerly, hands tangling in Hotch’s hair.

A creak at the stairs had them all stilling, anxiety running high. That was when an idea hit Hotch and he breathed out as the very thought sent pleasure shivering through him.

“We need to convince them a bit more, and they won’t be convinced if we pair off,” Hotch whispered, “Derek, come here.”

Morgan slipped out of Garcia’s arms and hurried to Hotch’s side. Hotch leaned forward, pulling him close to whisper his idea in his ear in case they were being spied on. Reid leaned in to overhear and Garcia hurried up to spy as well.

“Consent?” Hotch whispered last.

“Consent,” Morgan agreed, then headed for the stairs.

“I’m sorry,” Hotch whispered to Reid, “I want you more than anything right now… except for our freedom.”

“You do what you have to do,” Reid whispered, leaning in to give him a lingering kiss, “I’m yours whenever you want me.”

Hotch gave him one last heated glance and then headed for Morgan. They proceeded to shout and bang just to one side of the door, Morgan shouting for help from Garcia and Reid. Garcia screamed at one point just to add realism, and then began to sob loudly while begging Hotch to stop. Reid joined her in loud tears, and Gracia screamed at him to ‘do something’. Reid shouted that Morgan was bleeding and begged him to stop. All the while Hotch was using the lube and two fingers to quickly prepare Morgan, who was having trouble not moaning through his ministrations as he kept one foot propped up against the wall. Finally Hotch was ready, having slicked up his cock and made sure Morgan was as ready as he could.

Hotch grabbed Morgan in an expert hold, shoved him down hard across the stairs, and wrestled with him as he put up a _very_ realistic fight. Finally Hotch got himself pressed inside of the man and began to fuck him fast and hard, moaning in very real pleasure at the tightness around his cock. Morgan was a mess at that point, throwing out a ‘please no’ in between moans of pleasure.

“You like that, do you?!” Hotch shouted, “Your ass is mine! Come for me, _whore!_ ”

Hotch released Morgan’s arms, letting the man claw realistically at the wooden steps while he reached around and tossed him off with expert hands. Morgan shouted out his release and the flutter of his muscles had Hotch moaning in bliss. He took a moment to pant as endorphins flooded his system, washing him with a sleepy, contented feeling. Then he remembered where he was and what he had to do. He grabbed Morgan by his thick, long, matted hair and threw him bodily to the ground. Then he straddled his hips and proceeded to punch the ground beside his head three times. On the final rush down he connected with Morgan’s face, aiming to harm but not break his nose. Morgan was prone to nosebleeds from his years of street brawling. It would make a very realistic mess. A glance over his shoulder showed a shadow moving to block the light near the lock. They had an audience.

“Don’t you _ever_ take my food again!” Hotch raged.

Then he looked up at Reid and Garcia and what he saw had him frozen in place. Reid was stretched across Garcia, his face buried in her ample bosom as he thrust into her deep and hard. As Hotch stared, wide eyed with his cock attempting to twitch back to life, the young man let out a strangled cry and shook all over as he climaxed inside of her.

“Hot _damn_!” Morgan gasped.

“Yeah,” Hotch breathed, “I thought her screams sounded a bit breathy but… wow.”

Reid scrambled off of Garcia, panting hard, “You okay?”

“Oh, I’m more than okay sweetness,” Garcia winked, “How about you two? Have fun?”

“Hell yeah,” Morgan laughed, “Been far too long since someone turned my prostate over like a well tuned engine.”

“Hang on,” Hotch huffed as Reid went to stand, “You’re not through there.”

“S-sorry?” Reid asked, his eyes going wide.

“She didn’t come,” Hotch stated, “You _never_ stop until they come, even if you finish.”

“Hotch!” Garcia hissed, “You’re not supposed to tell them!”

“Penelope,” Hotch sighed, “If you don’t tell men they haven’t satisfied you they never will. Faking orgasm is a disservice to them and disrespectful to you. You deserve to receive pleasure.”

“Well, yeah, but…” Garcia started, but Reid dropped to his knees at her feet again.

“Show me,” Reid pleaded, staring up at Hotch with near-worshipful eyes, “Show me how to please her.”

“Oh, well,” Garcia purred, “If you insist.”


	6. Chapter 6

Reid and Garcia stood off to one side, anxiously wringing their hands as Morgan and Hotch put their plan into effect. Reid knew why they had to do it. They had to make sure that Hotch appeared to have thoroughly dominated their strongest team member. He had to be _clearly_ controlling them. Only then could they pull a kind of reverse-Stockholm on their captors.

That being said, while Reid was undoubtedly the most submissive of their group he wasn’t the least bit interested in violence and disliked the way Hotch and Morgan were swearing and shouting even if Hotch’s motions to open up Morgan’s body were gentle. He watched as flickers of pleasure flashed across Morgan’s face and was instantly envious. Thus far he’d had nothing but pain while bottoming and was _angry_ about that. He wanted to writh on Hotch’s cock and moan in bliss, coming all over his body the way the bottoms in pornography did.

He was hard and aching as Hotch’s shining fingers pumped in and out of Morgan’s body. Their flickering lightbulb lamps only added a more seedy atmosphere, and Reid shifted on his feet anxiously even as Garcia let out a sharp scream and he shouted a few pleas for Morgan’s freedom.

Then Gracia’s hand alighted on his shoulder and slowlys lid down his back. Reid’s back arched as she reached his lower back and he let out a very realistic cry that made it sound as if Hotch had backhanded him. In reality Garcia had just palmed his ass.

“What do you say you and I have a bit of fun while they go at it?” She whispered, her breath hot on his ear, before pulling far enough away to shout again without rupturing his eardrum.

Reid turned sharply and threw himself into her arms, snogging her hungrily for a fraction of a second before pulling away and letting out another false shout. Garcia pulled him down onto the mat and he landed on his knees between two thick thighs, palming them hungrily as he kneeled over her and shouted for them to stop. Hotch had just thrown Morgan down on the stairs, pinning his arms behind his back. Garcia was watching eagerly, her hand moving between her thighs.

Reid reached out and took his first handful of warm breast and had to bite his lip to stop from moaning outloud. Garcia’s milky skin was soft and when he leaned forward to press his face to her soft orbs she smelled fresh from the shower with a bit of residual scent from Morgan’s sweat on her. He moaned as he ran his tongue over a nipple that quickly hardened for him. He suckled gently, but when she pushed his head harder against her breast he became more enthusiastic, turning his head a bit to watch his friends. Hotch had Morgan bent over the stairs, his hands scrabbling at the wooden surface while his head tossed back and forth just out of Reid’s sight. Hotch’s ass clenched as he pistoned into him and the sight had Reid’s bollocks drawing up. Morgan was moaning for him to stop, but he couldn’t even pretend he meant it anymore. His ‘no’ was as clearly a ‘yes’ as Garcia’s questing hands that gripped Reid’s arse and pulled him against her wet mound.

Reid sank into her with a gasp, throwing back his head to let out several false sobs to cover for the moans he wanted to shout out. She was so hot inside that he felt consumed, losing all control as he writhed on top of her. His hips pounded forward frantically, his cries muffled between her breasts as she pressed his face down when he could no longer contain himself. She was still sobbing loudly, but it was punctuated by little gasps of his name that were soft enough to reach only his ears. Far too soon he felt his orgasm coiling at the base of his spine, moving towards his firm balls, and tightening up his belly. Thank goodness Garcia was just as stimulated as he was because she let out a soft cry and the few remaining nails she had on her left hand dug into his arse as she shivered in pleasure. Reid all but screamed out his release, pleasure shooting through him as he filled her clenching channel with his seed. Reid lay there trembling for a moment, arms wrapped around her body and face cushioned in her ample bosom.

“Hot damn!” Morgan gasped.

“Yeah,” Hotch breathed, “I thought her screams sounded a bit breathy but… wow.”

Reid recalled his boyfriend and hers were a few yards away and frantically scrambled off of her, glancing at them to see if they were angry. They weren’t, and neither was Garcia despite his probably pathetic attempts to make love to her.

“You okay?” Reid panted

“Oh, I’m more than okay sweetness,” Garcia winked, “How about you two? Have fun?”

“Hell yeah,” Morgan laughed, “Been far too long since someone turned my prostate over like a well tuned engine.”

“Hang on,” Hotch huffed as Reid went to stand, “You’re not through there.”

“S-sorry?” Reid asked, his eyes going wide. Was Hotch going to continue the charade? He didn’t want to destroy the beautiful moment he’d just had with Garcia by acting out something foul.

“She didn’t come,” Hotch stated, “You never stop until they come, even if you finish.”

“Hotch!” Garcia hissed, “You’re not supposed to tell them!”

“Penelope,” Hotch sighed, “If you don’t tell men they haven’t satisfied you they never will. Faking orgasm is a disservice to them and disrespectful to you. You deserve to receive pleasure.”

“Well, yeah, but…” Garcia started, but Reid dropped to his knees at her feet again. Lips pressed stubbornly together as he glanced disprovingly at Garcia before turning to Hotch.

“Show me,” Reid pleaded, “Show me how to please her.”

“Oh, well,” Garcia purred, “If you insist.”

While Morgan wiped his blood on the walls, stairs, and bathroom facilities Hotch focused on the needs of his team. He knelt beside Reid and pulled him close with one arm.

“Put the tip of your tongue between your teeth and let me kiss you,” Hotch ordered.

Reid did as he was told and Hotch tilted his head to one side before leaning in to run his tongue around Reid’s trembling flesh as if they were Garcia’s netherlips. Reid whimpered a bit, but Hotch was only just warming up. He teased his tongue along the tip of Reid’s and then began to work it in earnest until Reid moaned in his arms.

“ _That_ is how you treat a woman’s clit. Now go to it. Show me that mouth of ours can be put to more than one use.”

Reid dove for Garcia, spreading her thick blonde bush out of the way when Hotch leaned in to show him how, and diving in for a hungry lick.

“Oh!” Reid gasped, pulling back and licking his lips.

“Bad?” Garcia asked, “I washed this morning but my mom always said not to use soap down-“

“I can taste _myself_ ,” Reid moaned, “And something spicy and… this is beyond hot.”

Then he dove in for more, leaving Garcia to whimper and moan a bit.

“Suck your come out of her,” Hotch growled, his hand petting Reid’s hair like a cat, “Use your lips to stimulate her clit while fucking her with your tongue. Shhh, I know it’s hard, but the pleasure you give her will be reward enough. Use your fingers too. That’s it, flick from side to side. Perfect.”

Reid was halfway hard again, but he wasn’t sure if it was from Garcia’s pleasured moans, the fantastic taste of her quim, or the growl of Hotch’s voice right by his ear as he taught Reid how to eat a woman out. Morgan joined them, and Reid wasn’t surprised to find his hand being guided to the young man’s thickening cock.

“Fucking hell, Aaron, I’ve never been so turned on in my life,” Morgan panted.

Hotch’s mouth left Reid’s ear to possess Morgan’s mouth, their teeth clashing together as their faces scratched audibly in the room, thin greying beard against thick curly black one. Reid whimpered, watching them out of the corner of his eye before refocusing on Garcia who was tugging at his hair in need. He flicked his tongue far past the point it was aching for him to stop. Then suddenly she let out a sharp cry above him.

“I’m close! Oh gods, Spence, I’m so close! Please, oh, please, oh, please!”

Reid moaned against her pussy moving his aching muscle faster while pumping two fingers in and out of her wet entrance. She let out a gasping moan and her thighs clenched against his shoulders tightly. Her spicy taste flooded his mouth and he drank it down like nectar, keening at her pleased cries.

“Yes!” Hotch gasped above him, “That’s it! Keep going!”

“Ohhh!” Garcia cried out, tossing her head from side to side.

Reid felt damp fingers at his backside. He had no idea who it was, he was too engrossed in Garcia’s pleasure to focus on much around him, but he soon felt pressure against his pucker and a long digit slid into him. Reid moaned in pleasure, arching his back like a cat for more. He lost his rhythm but when Garcia whimpered out a plea he found it again. He was using his nose now, nuzzling her swollen lips and prominant clit while drowning in her piquant scent. He would fuck her hole with his tongue whenever he felt her getting close to another climax and she would flutter sweetly around his tongue. He felt in tune with her and the men around him, moving as if they were a school of fish. Two fingers became three and a warm hand cupped his bollocks to reward him for his patience and stamina. Emptiness. Reid whimpered. Then a soft cockhead pressed against his entrance. Reid was held still by firm hands gripping his hips as his lover pressed slowly into his body, pulled out after half a thrust, and then buried himself to the root. Reid cried out and Garcia spashed his face with her hot, tangy come once again, her thigh’s shaking where the pressed against his shoulders. Reid gripped her ass with both hands and rested his head on her stomach while he was plundered from behind, shouting the names of his lovers over and again in untainted bliss. He knew what Morgan had meant now as he felt his sweet spot stroked and prodded until stars lit up behind his eyes. Behind him his lover was growling in obvious pleasure. Below him Garcia was stroking his hair and crooning at him, telling him he was beautiful and sweet and satisfying.

Reid finally managed to turn his head and glance behind him. Morgan’s chocolate abs were clenching as his hips rolled forward to fuck Reid into Garcia’s lap. Reid let out a moan at the sight of that dark flesh gyrating behind him and his cock bounced with need.

“Ready for me?” Hotch asked, his hand reaching down and hovering near Reid’s agonized prick.

“Yes, please! Please!” Reid cried out.

Hotch took a hold of him, tugging on him as if he were a cow being milked, and Reid came with a strangled scream. Reid’s eyes were spotting and rolling about as he found it difficult to see let alone think. Morgan was grunting behind him, his thrusts becoming more erattic as he reached his own culmination. Hotch had grabbed onto a mat and dragged it towards them without taking his eyes off of Reid and Morgan. Now he lifted it, holding it out in front of him as if he were planning on covering them up with it.

“A-Aaron?” Reid asked, his voice trembling.

“Shh,” Hotch purred, his voice deep and intense, “I’m going to do something, Spencer. It’s going to scare you, but you’re going to take it because you’re mine and you trust me. Aren’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Reid replied, his voice shaking a bit, “Anything, Aaron.”

He closed his eyes, accepting whatever his lover might do, and the sound of feet smacking on the floor brought them open. Hotch was charging at someone, mat held up like a shield. Reid got a brief glance of a half-dressed man reaching for a gun he had discarded on the steps and then Hotch pinned him to the stairs.

Morgan pulled out of him, a splatter of semen arching across his back as the man grunted in pleasure even as he got to his feet. Then he was charging forward, taking the gun from the stairs, and bolting up the steps. There was a maniacal laugh from upstairs and then the door above slammed shut.

“Fuck!” Morgan shouted, hitting the door with his fist, “Hotch?!”

“Don’t waste the bullets,” Hotch ordered, “Get down here and cover me while I kill this bastard.”

“He-he-he was watching us!” Reid stammered.

“Ew, he was _watching_ us,” Garcia emphasized, “He had his _junk_ out.”

“His junk will _never_ be used again,” Hotch snarled, “Nobody hurts my lovers and gets away with it.”

Hotch and held the mat over the struggling figure while Morgan dragged him down and away from the door by his ankles in case the last fellow opened the door and shot at them again. Then Hotch sat on the mat and pressed it against he man’s face while Morgan checked to make sure his face was covered. He held the man’s wrist and took his pulse. When it stopped he nodded to Hotch.

“A bit longer, just to make sure,” Hotch replied as the man’s leg twitched in death throws.

Morgan nodded and when the man was completely still Hotch stood up, taking a deep, settling breath.

“And then there was one,” Hotch sighed in relief as Morgan pulled the mat back and studied the face beneath him.

“It’s not Foyet,” Reid stated, “We’ve got the biggest Billy Goat Gruff up there still.”

“Why are _we_ the trolls under the bridge?” Garcia asked with a laugh.

“I always related to them more,” Reid replied, “There they were, just trying to collect a toll, do their job, and here come some ornery goats knocking them around, being assholes-“

“Speaking of assholes,” Hotch growled, prowling towards Reid with his half-hard cock prominently on display, “Think yours can take more? It’s fitting that we end where we started, don’t you think?”

Reid rolled over onto his back, head pillowed on Garcia’s lap, and pulled up his thighs, and purred, “I’m yours, Aaron. Take me.”


	7. Chapter 7

Will and Henry met JJ at the hospital as she was released, her body covered in stitches and her mind still fuzzy from painkillers and the blood loss she’d suffered. Prentiss and Rossi were there as well, but nothing they’d gotten from her had helped their case and they weren’t about to push it today. They were welcoming her home and hoping that they would still get to keep the team together. It had been six days and they had no idea where to even _start._ Foyet had altered his behaviour so extremely that he was now unpredictable, especially without knowing what had happened to the rest of the team. Victimology was useless.

“Anything?” JJ asked as Will wheeled her out. She asked them daily, but their answer had yet to change.

“Nothing,” Rossi replied, “It’s like they vanished.”

“We aren’t giving up, are we?” JJ asked miserably.

“Not unless you have something you’d like to share with us?” Rossi asked.

JJ paused, “I’ll need to talk to you in private.”

Rossi and Prentiss sat down on the couch with JJ once they reached her home. Will took a protesting Henry to bed while she shakily began to explain what she’d left out.

“Rape?” Prentiss asked, “That doesn’t fit Foyet at all.”

“I told you I wasn’t certain he was there,” JJ replied, “We only assumed him because of his recent threat against Hotch.”

“Why keep this back?” Rossi asked, “Whatever they were forcing them to do it could only _help_ our profile.”

“You didn’t see Morgan,” JJ whispered, “I thought he was going to kill Hotch.”

XXX

Morgan stepped up and pressed a hand against Hotch’s chest.

“We have a _gun_ , Aaron. We now outnumber him. Tuck it. You can have Spencer later.”

“There might not _be_ a later,” Hotchner hissed.

“Please?” Reid wriggled in longing, “I’m covered in your semen and Penny’s ejaculate. I want _more_.”

There was a moment in which Morgan and Hotch both raised their eyebrows at Reid’s words, a mixture of desire and surprise in their eyes, while Garcia grinned and giggled.

“Wow,” Reid grinned up at Garcia, “Did you hear that? I’m turning into a _slut!_ This is amazing! I feel so _alive_! _”_

“Aw,” Garcia smiled down at him fondly, petting his cheek, “Good for you, honey. You live la vida loca with your geeky, wild self.”

“You’re satisfied,” Morgan pointed at Reid accusingly, “So are you, Penelope. And _you,_ Aaron Hotchner, are going to have to calm the fuck down and think of our freedom.”

Hotch gave Morgan an intense stare, the vein in his temple throbbing a moment, and then conceded the point.

“We take to the offensive,” Hotch proposed.

“You thought of a way out of here?” Morgan asked.

“Maybe. For now, I want everyone away from the windows. He might decide to pick us off one at a time, though I still believe his goal is to leave us alive. Let’s not give him the chance to regret his initial decision. Spencer, Penelope, into the shower area.”

“This better not be a bid for more sex,” Morgan scoffed, but they followed his lead nonetheless.

Hotch had Reid cover them with their gun, checking it over for bullets as he did so and finding it fully loaded, while Morgan and Hotch cleaned up. Then Hotch took over the gun while Garcia and Reid washed up, the latter grumbling about having to wash off their scent as he did so.

“Don’t worry,” Hotch promised without taking his eyes off of the stairwell, “I’ll put it _right_ back on you as soon as possible.”

“I want _everything_ ,” Reid told him, “I want to be rimmed.”

“Mm,” Hotch agreed.

“And to rim you. And then I want to be fucked _hard_.”

“Now we’re talking,” Morgan chuckled, “But maybe we should be talking about your plan, Hotch?”

“I want to use the mats the way I did earlier today, but instead of rushing a person I want us to rush the door.”

“That could get us shot,” Reid pointed out.

“Hopefully only with buck salt, but we need to rationalize how much longer we-“ Hotch’s words cut off as Reid and Garcia both let out startled cries.

“Fuck!” Reid shouted at the same time that Garcia squealed and jumped out of the shower. Reid followed quickly behind her.

“What happened?” Hotch asked.

“The water just went ice c-cold!” Garcia chattered.

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Hotch sighed.

“Actually, it went from hot to warm to cold,” Reid corrected, “But if felt more extreme due to a lack of contained heat in this drafty basement. You see when the heat exchanger coil is turned off it takes a moment to cool, but our perception is altered due to the rate that heat leaves our bodies since we’re warm bl-“

The lights shut out.

“That’s what _I_ was afraid of,” Morgan replied.

“Okay, everyone still. Stare down at the ground and get your eyes to adjust to the darkness,” Hotch whispered.

They all stayed silent for a while, but they heard nothing except a few silent steps above their heads. Then more silence. Then the footsteps were outside, crunching through gravel. One of their windows was cracked open for fresh air and the occasional shout for help. Foyet paused here.

“Having fun down there?” Foyet called, “I’m wondering, Aaron, are you angry with me? Or grateful?”

“Can’t it be both?” Aaron called back.

“I’ve got such plans for you, Aaron,” Foyet laughed, “But for now we’re just going to have to quietly part ways. Seeing as how I wasn’t very nice to Jennifer, we’ll call you killing off my partners as settling the score.”

“What did you to do JJ you bastard?!” Garcia shouted.

Hotch slapped her. He had to, and he knew he did, but that didn’t stop him from feeling awful when she shrieked and then curled into Morgan’s arms.

“Is she alive?” Hotch called out.

“Don’t know,” Foyet replied, “Was when I left her, but we don’t have much in the way of technology all the way up here. Speaking of which… have fun getting back to civilization. Good luck Agent Hotchner!”

Foyet’s feet crunched away and Hotch didn’t try to stop Reid as he bolted forward and tried to get an angle on him for a shot.

“Damn!” Reid hissed, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t get him from here.”

“It’s fine,” Hotch replied, “Stay where you are, but don’t let yourself be seen. Duck under the window. Listen to what he’s doing out there. Morgan, with me.”

Hotch and Morgan slipped towards the doorway, Hotch accepting the gun from Reid as he passed him. They slowly and carefully moved towards the doorway. Morgan hissed behind him and he glanced back to see him unscrewing light bulbs. He tucked one in his teeth, one beneath one arm, and kept one in each hand. Hotch nodded. They’d make a suitable weapon for now.

Hotch lead, and he wasn’t even shocked to see the door was unlocked.

“Guys! He’s started a vehicle! Diesel by the sound!” Reid hissed.

Hotch and Morgan didn’t reply. Morgan had his hand on the doorknob and was turning it slowly and quietly. Hotch held up his fingers in the dark, counting back from three. Morgan pushed the door open, holding a bulb up in the air. Hotch came out behind him, covering him with the gun. Luckily for them the layout of the building meant the stairwell had only the garage on the other side. They knew Foyet was most likely in that direction so Morgan took the house while Hotch slipped out the door. There had been a vehicle of some sort there recently judging by the recently leaked oil, but it was gone now. Hotch moved out the open garage door and into a stone driveway that led out to a narrow stone road. Hotch could see the dust from the retreating vehicle, so after a glance at the tree line he headed back in, located Morgan, and helped him clear the rest of the house.

There were three rooms on the first floor of the little hunting lodge: a rustic furnished living room, a beat up kitchen, and a den with a foldout couch and an ancient television. They cleared all of those, Morgan holding up Hotch as he checked the interior of the fold out couch before continuing up the steps from the living room to the second floor. There they found two bedrooms and the sole bathroom above the kitchen. The roofs were slanted and the furniture had probably been made right inside of the rooms themselves. They checked the closets and under the beds before heading back downstairs, rechecking the downstairs just in case, and then heading down to check on Reid and Garcia. They had each armed themselves with a lightbulb and were waiting for instruction.

“Spencer, I want you on location. Figure out where we are and how to get home. Derek, see if you can get the power and hot water back on. Penelope, you’re with me in the kitchen making food and collecting supplies. You know how to cook?”

“Yeah,” Garcia nodded.

“Spencer, you’ll be on watch. Keep the gun on you. Eyes and ears open, everyone.”

They headed into the kitchen to find that the food there was scarce. There was enough lunchmeat and cheese for two sandwiches that Garcia quickly made. Then they turned to the pantry where Hotch had been pulling out cans and sorting them between pre-made meals and ingredients. Once Garcia finished with the sandwiches she grabbed a can opener and started dumping the pre-made meals into a pot. She cut up the sandwiches and took half of each to Spencer and Morgan, diving into half herself while Hotch looked into getting a fire started in the pit outside.

“Well, now we know where all those yummy smells were coming from,” Garcia sighed, joining him outside with a blanket wrapped around her, “It’s cold, honey. You want a blanket?”

“Not while I’m attempting to light a fire, no,” Hotch replied.

“Ah, good point,” Garcia nodded, “Want to borrow my glasses?”

“Are you nearsighted or farsighted?” Hotch asked.

“Nearsighted.”

“Won’t work. Thanks anyway,” Hotch smiled up at her, “I think I’m going to have to go boyscout unless you found some matches?”

“I didn’t, but I’ll start looking again. Come inside, eat this and recharge,” Garcia insisted.

Hotch joined her, finding Morgan in the kitchen stuffing a backpack he’d found with cans of food and other supplies.

“We’ve got no electricity or heat because they didn’t pay the bills,” Morgan grumbled, “Wires are connected but the propane tank is empty and the switches weren’t thrown on the box. This damn place is dead.”

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Hotch replied, “That explains why the one we killed in the basement got cocky enough to come all the way downstairs. His source of entertainment was about to vanish.”

“You think they were going to let us go today, at this time, regardless?” Morgan asked.

“I do,” Hotch nodded, “I think their plan from the door was to destroy us, like Reid suggested. We’re meant to be broken beyond repair. Our team decimated.”

“They failed,” Morgan stated, stepping closer to Hotch and leaning forward for a slow kiss.

Hotch lost himself in Morgan’s lips, leaning in closer to pull him near. He’d been too busy keeping an eye on their peeping tom when Morgan had been taking Reid, so he hadn’t had the time for intimacy then. How he had his arms around a hard, spicy smelling body and he was suddenly _very_ comfortable with staying there. Reid walked in just as they started to explore each other’s mouths with enthusiasm.

“Whoa,” Reid smiled, “Hot.”

“Mm,” Hotch agreed, pulling away from him with a heated smile, “We should get ourselves together first.”

“And shaved,” Morgan replied, rubbing his hand through his several day’s growth on both face and head, “I’m so done with the 60’s look.”

“I kind of like it,” Reid purred, slipping in between the two men and sliding his arms around Morgan’s shoulders, “I never knew I’d find you so attractive. Why haven’t I been paying more attention to you?”

“Because you’re attracted to intelligence and you discounted me,” Morgan replied, “When I have _so_ much to teach you, pretty boy.”

“You and Hotch have the same IQ,” Reid reminded him.

“Yeah, but he was a lawyer and now he’s the boss,” Garcia pointed out.

“True,” Morgan replied, “But can he teach you how to _salsa_?”

Morgan grabbed Reid’s hand and turned him about the floor, pulling him close for a bit of hip action. Reid laughed and leaned into him happily.

“What did you find out,” Hotch interrupted with a laugh.

“Oh,” Reid spun about, letting Morgan continue to lead him on his dance with his back against the darker man’s chest, “Judging by the shape of the horizon, the temperature outside for the time of year, and the plants I saw along the treeline, we’re in Quebec. Probably near Reserve Faunique Ashuapmushuan. Ashuapmushuan is Montagnais for ‘where we see the moose’. Luckily for us this isn’t their mating season because they can become very aggressive, not that they’re the only animals we would have to fear on a hike out of-“

Morgan spun Reid back into Hotch’s arms where the older man gave Morgan an amused smirk.

“He’s all yours,” Morgan laughed, putting up his hands.

Reid spun around in clear outrage, “Oh, _now_ I remember why I don’t find you attractive! Because you constantly dismiss my interests and act as if listening to me is a waste of time!”

Morgan gave Reid a shocked and hurt look, but when he opened his mouth to reply Hotch held up his hand and stopped them both.

“Enough! We don’t have the time to fight with each other. Reid, what’s the local language?”

“French and some English,” Reid replied quickly.

“Found the matches!” Penelope interrupted, walking in and then studying the tense situation in front of her, “What’s wrong?”

“Morgan, go outside and get a fire going. The pot of raviolis is on the counter,” Hotch stated.

“Can I at least apologize first?” Morgan asked, truly looking contrite.

Reid pressed back against Hotch’s chest and he wrapped his arms around the slender man comfortingly.

“Shh,” Hotch soothed, “He’s trying to make it right.”

“I am sorry, Spencer,” Morgan stepped closer, “Full disclosure, right? I get short with you sometimes because I feel stupid around you. It’s true I don’t share your interests, but that doesn’t mean I’m not interested. I do care about you. Hell, we made love an hour ago. I’ll make an effort to listen to you more.”

Reid sighed and nodded, “I was babbling so I get it. I’ll try to be more patient and to… talk less around you.”

“I don’t want you to talk less,” Morgan replied softly as he came closer, “I want you to talk to me _more_. I want us to connect and find a shared interest outside our job.”

Morgan was close enough to kiss Reid now, but he hesitated until Reid lifted his chin in invitation. Their lips teased together slowly for a while until Morgan pulled back and nuzzled his nose gently.

“I’m going to get cooking, pretty boy. You come out and talk to me if you want to, okay?”

“Yeah,” Reid replied softly.

Morgan headed outside and Reid turned in Hotch’s arms to press closer to his front, “Do you have our precise location, my gorgeous genius?”

“No, but I do believe we’re in the southern area based on the foliage. We should head south to reach the nearest city.” Reid whispered back before ducking his head down, “That was shitty of me.”

“A bit,” Hotch replied, “But we’re exiting a stressful situation and heading into another one. Tempers may flare. We talk it through. For now I need you to locate clothes for all of us. You know our sizes.”

“Okay,” Reid nodded, “I didn’t see much when I was searching the place for maps earlier but I’ll find what will work.”

Reid left and Hotch gave Garcia a careful look. She was upset, and understandably so. It was likely she was worried that her budding relationship- and possibly her friendship- with Morgan would deteriorate, which wasn’t an unlikely scenario. Hotch stepped forward to run his hands through her damp hair and cup her cheek.

“What can I do?” Garcia asked, “I want to help but there aren’t any computers or anything and-“

“Full disclosure,” Hotch cut her off, “I’m positive he’s not coming back so we’re going to be safe here for a bit. Sadly, we’ve all been enclosed for a lengthy period of time so it’s likely now that we have a bit more breathing room we’ll start lashing out at each other.”

“Okay,” Garcia replied softly.

“So I want to make my intentions completely clear. I love the sight of you and Derek together. I want to see you both happy and I can’t think of anyone else who could make each of you exactly that.”

Garcia smiled, “I think so too.”

“That being said, I adore you, Penelope. I’m falling for Derek fast. I want to be a part of your life together, but only if you _both_ want it and if you’ll both tell me the _second_ my presence becomes a problem.”

“I… you… we…” Garcia stammered, her face bright red.

“Just think it over,” Hotch replied softly, “I’m going to go talk to Derek, and then I’ll leave so you two can talk as well.”

“What about Spencer?” Garcia asked.

“Trust me. He knows, and he wants you too.”

Hotch moved to walk away but Garcia quickly caught his hand.

“Aaron, I’m not sure I can do this. It was all well and good down there in the dark and the cold, but now?”

“I know,” Hotch smiled softly, “I’m only asking you to think about it. I won’t require anything of you.”

“I just don’t even know how to react, I mean… I know we’ve had sex and so have you and Derek and… I mean… It’s just that now I’m _thinking_ about it.”

“Good,” Hotch replied, “I don’t want you to go into this half-cocked.”

Garcia snickered and Hotch smothered a smile, but her humour was shortly lived, “It’s just that I’m not the sort of girl who three guys go gaga over.”

“Oh, Penny,” Hotch sighed with a fond smile, cupping her cheek again, “Yes you are.”

“Aaron!” Reid called, “I got them!”

“You stall my boyfriend while I stall yours,” Hotch winked at her.

Hotch headed outside to talk to Morgan while Garcia sorted out the clothing. He paused to admire the sight of Morgan bending over the fire, stirring the pot full of raviolis.

“Almost done here,” Morgan called, “Can’t wait to eat. I’ve got dibs on the razor, by the way.”

“I saw an electric razor in there,” Hotch replied, “It might run out, but you should use it. I’ll scrounge up something else for Spence and I.”

“He okay?” Morgan asked, turning around with an anxious look on his face.

“He’s tense,” Hotch replied, “The adrenalin rush is wearing off and now he’s going to have to face what we may or may not be doing.”

“I’m guessing,” Morgan laughed lightly, picking up the pot with a holder in hand and heading for the building, “That this is the point where you tell me that I need to face it too.”

“And me,” Hotch replied.

“Okay,” Morgan nodded gratefully as Hotch pulled the door open for him, “I’ve been ignoring how I feel for Penelope for too long. I’m not giving her up.”

“Good,” Hotch replied softly, “I was just telling her I want you two to be happy.”

Morgan put the pot down on the useless stovetop and turned to face Hotch.

“And?” He asked, his expression guarded.

“And I want in,” Hotch replied, “As long as I don’t interfere with that happiness.”

“And Reid?” Morgan asked.

“He’s anxious about you,” Hotch replied, “But I think he could be… good with you in time. You’d have to put an effort into it.”

“I’m willing to do that,” Morgan replied, “More than willing. I’ve wanted him for way too long, too. It’s high time I stopped trying so hard to hide it from both of us.”

“Good,” Hotch nodded, “And us?”

“Oh, yeah,” Morgan smiled slowly.

“Uh, guys?” Reid’s anxious voice reached their ears.

Hotch and Morgan all but fled into the living room where Reid was sitting on the couch in a pair of jeans and a white tee-shirt with his arm around a sobbing Garcia.

“What happened, Baby Girl?” Morgan asked, sitting on the coffee table and petting her hair.

“She doesn’t fit in any of the clothes I found,” Reid answered for her.

“I’m so _fat_ ,” Garcia sobbed.

“No you’re not,” Morgan replied, “You’re a beautiful supernatural being, remember?”

Hotch dug through the pile of clothes. Some of them were large enough to fit each of them, but none of them were large enough to fit Garcia, never mind that they were all men’s clothes. She could perhaps manage a button-down backwards, but there was _nothing_ there that would fit over her ample hips.

“You should _cut_ it off me like in Cinderella,” Garcia sobbed.

“What the hell sick version did you see?” Morgan asked.

“The original Grimm tales, from which the modern day Cinderella was comprised, ended after both of her step sisters attempted to fit the shoe by cutting of parts of their feet to force them inside. The prince realized she was false by the blood leaking out of the shoe,” Reid explained, “All considered, I’m going to assume that cutting off your hips and buttocks would not only be pointless but far less attractive than the womanly figure I enjoyed earlier today.”

“Spencer, did you see any sheets upstairs?” Hotch asked.

“Sure, loads,” Reid replied, “Seems to be the only thing they didn’t go through in spades.”

“Good, I’m going to get them,” Hotch replied.

“What are you going to do,” Garcia asked angrily, “Wrap me up in them like a toga?!”

Hotch paused and glanced at Morgan, knowing he’d know how to handle it.

“If it was good enough for Aphrodite,” Morgan winked at her, “Than it’s _almost_ good enough for my goddess of technology.”

“Spencer, find something flashy for her to decorate them with,” Hotch replied, “Maybe a sash from some curtains or something.”

Hotch collected the sheets and when he got downstairs Reid was dumping a pile of bits of items on the table. They were all laughing as they wrapped Garcia up and helped her tie bits of drape to her wardrobe while they passed the pot full of food and a spoon around. No one was eager to spend time sitting down after so long with nothing to do but pace of sit. They were all still quite tactile, and it wasn’t long before they were hurrying to the only bathroom to help Morgan shave his head. Hotch dug up some razors from the bottom of a drawer and passed them around, but they had very little shaving cream left. Spencer called dibs on it so Hotch and Garcia mixed up their own stuff from what was left in the cabinets. They shaved while water heated on the fire downstairs, laughing and washing up the important bits. Finally they stripped the mattresses off of the beds and dragged them downstairs. They added them to the floor after stripping the fold out couch and threw fresh sheets down. They crawled into the bed and ran their fingers over each other’s freshly shaved parts. Hotch lay on the outside spooning Reid who was nuzzling noses with Garcia. Morgan was plastered against Garcia’s backside and none of them missed their recently discovered clothes.

Reid was soon writhing eagerly as Penelope giggled and twisted his nipples, but their play was short lived.

“We should… really… talk about this,” Morgan sighed, sounding as if he’d rather never bring it up.

Garcia groaned and Hotch sighed, but Reid looked completely confused.

“About what?” Reid asked giving them all a baffled look.

Hotch chuckled and Morgan began to laugh while Garcia snuggled Reid against her chest with a giggle, “Oh, Junior G Man, never change.”

“What?” Reid asked again.

“We’ve been talking about relationships all day,” Hotch explained, “And how we’re going to try to make it work between all four of us. We’re wondering about you.”

“What about me?” Reid asked, “I make four, don’t I?”

“Yes,” Hotch replied, “And in the nature of full disclosure, I’m intending on approaching David when we get back.”

“Rossi?” Reid asked.

“Ew, that’s just nasty,” Morgan frowned.

“Can I watch?” Garcia asked.

“Back to topic,” Hotch replied with a snort of amusement, “I think Derek had a question.”

“Can we try this out?” Morgan asked, “I swear I’ll treat you right, Spencer.”

Reid gave Morgan an anxious glance, “I was just sort of hoping you and I could keep it at sex, although to be fair I doubt I could manage that if someone else weren’t involved.”

“I know,” Morgan replied, “But I’d like more from you, and I think I could inspire you to feel more for me.”

“I don’t think you’re stupid,” Reid stated, “I know you’re not. I’m just not… I don’t know. We make great friends, but I worry about how we’d be in a relationship. I mean, I don’t want to lose you as a _friend_.”

“You won’t,” Morgan replied, “We’ll fight that battle. I’ll listen to you.”

Reid reached out a hand and stroked along Morgan’s jaw, “Okay. We’ll try this.”

“And we’ll try to remind Penny that she’s beautiful every day,” Hotch spoke softly.

“And that Aaron is allowed to be in as many consensual relationships as he wants,” Morgan winked at him.

“And that I’m your slut!” Reid crowed, “Now someone fuck me!”


	8. Chapter 8

They’d devolved into a pillow fight after Reid’s demand, Morgan smacking him first followed by Garcia, both of them laughing. When Hotch saw Reid was laughing as well he joined in and soon they were rolling around on their mattresses hitting each other with pillows and laughing uproariously. As all pillow fights do, it ended when someone got hurt. In this case it was Garcia, who got a faceful that caused her glasses to wedge into her nose. She called a stop and Morgan cooed over her until they all settled down.

“We’re supposed to be setting watch,” Hotch reminded them.

“Yeah,” Reid yawned.

“I’ll do it,” Garcia replied, “Without technology I’ve barely been able to contribute. The least I can do is sit up while you guys catch some Z’s.”

“It’s going to be pitch black soon,” Hotch replied, handing her the gun, “And we’re limited on bullets. Wake us up if you hear anything strange. Otherwise, don’t fire it. The safety is on.”

Garcia took a blanket, and sat down on the couch, wrapped up in it as the men settled down. Without Garcia between them Morgan was able to spoon Reid who allowed it, albeit with a bit of shifting about. Morgan soothed him with tender caresses until the younger man relaxed against him. Hotch nuzzled Reid tenderly while running a hand up and down Morgan’s side. When their breathing evened out and Garcia had found something to occupy herself- braiding her hair by touch in the near darkness- Hotch finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well.

XXX

Hotch woke to someone palming his ass and humping his thigh. He wasn’t surprised when he opened his eyes to find out it was Reid with Morgan smirking down at him. Apparently the younger man’s eager wriggles were rubbing his ass all over Morgan’s groin and he was humming in appreciation even as Reid quite obviously neared completion.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Hotch growled, then grabbed the man and rolled away from Morgan with him.

“Hey!” Morgan argued.

“No!” Reid squirmed beneath him.

“I’m going to fuck that tight ass of yours,” Hotch growled.

“Ohhh,” Reid groaned, shivering in excitement as he struggled to pull his legs up, “Aaron!”

Hotch scrambled for the lube they’d left by the bedside, slicking up his cock before reaching down to finger Reid’s ass. He was tight but he opened up for Hotch after a few teasing touches. Hotch soon had a finger inside him, pumping fast while Reid whimpered eagerly. Garcia was sleeping deeply behind Morgan. At least she hadn’t stayed up the entire night, but he didn’t want to wake her up now. Hotch shifted to a second finger.

“Maybe we should take this elsewhere,” Hotch suggested in a whisper in Reid’s ear, “So you can be as loud as you want.”

Reid moaned, “We already slept in. She’ll have to wake up anyway.”

“He’s right,” Morgan chuckled, “It’s got to be close to ten in the morning. We let you sleep because you were clearly exhausted and kept having nightmares last night. Go ahead. Have your fun with him. Then we’ll get planning.”

Morgan and Hotch shared a slow kiss while Hotch slipped a third finger into Reid’s hungry ass. Reid pulled his attention back by literally grabbing Hotch’s face and pulling him down for a kiss. Morgan was kind enough to add some more lube for him so Hotch took full advantage and lined himself up. He slid the tip of his cock into Reid’s stretched hole and groaned as the man hissed in discomfort.

“Sorry. Tender,” Reid panted.

“Stop?” Hotch asked.

“Mm, no,” Reid shook his head, “Just go slow.”

“Yeah,” Hotch panted, scrambling for more lube. He was drenching the blankets but he couldn’t care less. Reid was more important.

Hotch slid himself further into Reid’s tight body, fumbling for his cock to stroke him back to life as he did so. He slid in easily once Reid was distracted by a few firm touches. Finally he lay stretched across his lover’s body, pressing grateful kisses to his damp face. Reid’s expression slowly relaxed and then he was tangling his hands in Hotch’s hair and shifting his hips for more.

“Oh wow,” Garcia slurred, “Wha’ I miss?”

“Just getting started, Baby Girl,” Morgan whispered.

Hotch shifted his hips once Reid was fully hard, pushing the younger man’s hand towards his own cock so he could focus on shifting around to find his prostate. Reid took himself eagerly in hand and began a fast pace, as Hotch shifted his ankles onto his shoulder and began to carefully slide in and out. It took a few attempts, but soon enough Reid let out a low moan and gripped the blankets with his free hand.

“There!” Hotch announced proudly, and took up a faster pace. Pleasure slid up and down his spine, Reid’s hot, suckling body driving him instantly wild. He had soon lost track of his speed and was fucking him fast and hard, grunting eagerly as the young man beneath him cried out in bliss.

“Fuck yeah,” Morgan growled, and Hotch glanced aside to see Garcia jerking him off with a slick hand. All that chocolate flesh laid out for his eyes was an absolute table turner and Hotch felt himself quickly approaching release.

“Spence,” Hotch panted, “I’m close.”

Reid groaned in pleasure and moved his hand faster, but Hotch had a sudden jolt of jealousy at the sight. He shifted so he could press against him more tightly, capturing Reid’s lips and reaching between them as the younger man’s legs wrapped around his torso. Reid easily gave up his cock and Hotch found himself stroking him while rubbing the tip of his cock against his belly. Between that and Hotch’s eager strokes inside of his body Reid soon let out a beautiful mew against Hotch’s lips and shivered out a climax that seemed to roll through him for ages. Hotch gasped, throwing his head back as his cock was clenched and sucked by Reid’s grasping body. His eyes rolled in his head and his hips jerked eagerly, milking Reid’s prostate and drawing a cry of shocked pleasure from him. Hotch felt as if every fear and worry left his body through is member, pulsing into Reid’s willing and loving body as the young man beneath him pressed tender kisses to his neck.

“Oh, Aaron,” Reid whispered, and when the older man blinked he realized there were tears in his eyes.

Hotch moved to pull away, embarrassed by his show of emotion, but Reid held him tightly within the clench of his thighs. Hotch shifted down instead, his cock sliding free as he buried his face against Reid’s shoulder. His fears were coming swarming back up his spine and into his head again, and he wanted it to just _stop_ so he could enjoy this time with Reid and the others.

“Full disclosure?” Reid coaxed while stroking Hotch’s hair.

“I love you so much,” Hotch whispered, “But I’m so sure this is all going to end once we’re back in civilization. We’re already fighting and I _know_ that there’s going to be an adjustment period and that the emotions I’m going through are part of the trauma, but I half want to stay here forever, but my son…”

“Shhh,” Reid soothed once Hotch’s voice drifted off on a choked sob, “Not happening. I’m staying with you. Always, my love.”

“Me too,” Morgan whispered, reaching out to run a hand down his back.

Hotch glanced towards them. Morgan was unsatisfied, his cock only half hard. Garcia had her arms around his torso instead, her face buried against his shoulder. When she peered over her eyes were glistening but she was smiling fondly.

“Me too,” She whispered, “We’ll make this work.”

“I don’t deserve you all,” Hotch replied softly, shifting to sit up and rubbing at his eyes in frustration.

“Yeah you do,” Morgan replied, sitting up and pulling him into an aggressive kiss, “Now come finish what you started.”

Morgan grabbed Hotch by his hair and pushed his head down towards his lap. Hotch growled at the show of strength, shifting out from between Reid’s thighs, and struggling with the man. Morgan snarled and they started a mock wrestling match, Garcia and Reid laughing and hurrying out of the way.

Morgan and Hotch really got into it, biting at each other’s flesh, snarling and shoving. Hotch got a mouthful of Morgan’s thigh and the man groaned appreciatively and then hissed at the pain. Finally Morgan pinned Hotch down on his back on the mattress.

“Open the fuck up!” Morgan snarled, climbing his body and pressing the head of his cock against the older man’s lips.

“Yeah,” Hotch gasped, tongue presented and mouth at the ready.

It was what he’d needed. A show of possessiveness, nearly a punishment for what he’d unintentionally put them through, a reminder that he was well and truly _claimed_ by these three people. After his wife’s rejection- and he’d be a liar if he said he’d had no part in their divorce- his confidence had been shot to hell where relationships were concerned. Feeling the power and desire of this man was a central focus in relieving that anxiety.

Now he was pinned down, his arms trapped at his sides by Morgan’s knees while the man’s feet pressed down on his torso. Morgan had a death grip on Hotch’s hair that was making his eyes water as he pressed his cock into the older man’s mouth and began to thrust shallowly, rubbing the underside of his sensitive cock along Hotch’s tongue.

“Mm, yeah,” Morgan groaned, “I’m going to fuck your face, Aaron. You ready?”

“Uhh,” Hotch groaned, that being the only sound he could utter at the moment.

Morgan waited for him to take a breath in and then thrust his cock down Hotch’s throat. Hotch flailed instinctively, but hands on his arms and ankles held him in place. He fought them even as Morgan pulled back to let him cough and gasp in some air. He pressed in again and held it a bit longer this time. Hotch managed to swallow around his dick, drawing a groan out of Morgan. He pulled out and thrust shallowly a few times, giving Hotch time to recover before slamming his cockhead into the back of his throat and holding it there. Morgan growled as Hotch choked again, but he managed to get his reflexes under control a moment later. _They know what I need. They’re giving it to me. This… this is love._

It became a blur after that. Hotch relaxed his body and the hands that had held him became loose, but retained their presence. Morgan continued to take him with the kind of ferocity that he so dearly needed until the man grunted and came down his throat. Hotch swallowed him with a satisfied gurgle as he choked a bit at the end. When Morgan released him his head fell back on the mattress and he took several deep breaths. Soft words reached his ears but they were muffled. He was paying more attention to the hands and lips that caressed the tears from his face. His nose was a mess, but a tissue was pressed and he unashamedly let himself be treated like a toddler for a few minutes. Hotch contentedly rolled onto his side and found his face pressed to warm breasts while a hard body settled in behind him. Kisses littered the back of his head and he let himself drift for a while. He knew there was something important he should be doing, but for now he was uninterested in anything besides lying there in the warmth and comfort of his lover’s arms.

“Shh,” Garcia soothed, “Reid’s boiling water to wash up his butt after all your hot loving. Just relax. We’ll get planning when he gets back.”

XXX

They were all dressed and settled around the fire pit, Morgan having chopped more wood while Garcia once again got their food prepared. She’d managed to whip up some rather dry pancakes with what little she found around the place but the only topping available was honey and some margarine. They all ate it gratefully, drinking the tea Reid had made for them from some herbs he’d collected along the treeline.

“So we have a few choices,” Morgan started, his arm around Hotch’s waist. The man had been silent since that morning and no one was willing to press him to converse, “We know this place is a rental based on some of the paperwork we found. That means that now our hosts have ‘left’ the owners will show up to clean the place and winterize it. So we can wait until they show up and get help that way. Or we could start walking and hope we hit civilization or an occupied cabin before we die from exposure. Either way the food’s not going to last for long and I’m worried about Garcia’s health.”

“What? Why mine?” Garcia asked in surprise.

“You might be pregnant, Baby Girl,” Morgan told her gently.

Garcia’s mouth opened and shut like a fish, “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that. I mean, I did a few days ago, but then all of this happened and the only thing I could think of was _surviving_.”

“That’s not surprising,” Reid replied, “Due to the intense survival requirements our natural instincts are heavily at play here. We’ve essentially formed a small society in which you feel cared for. So long as all your basic needs are met you’re unlikely to focus on worries about the future, instead your primal urges are telling you to secure the present. That means making sure you have a mate to care for you and any offspring, and you’ve currently got three vying for your attention. Fortunately you won’t be needing more calories for three months, and even then it will only be about 300 more per day, so we really have no immediate concerns.”

“Actually,” Morgan replied, “We _do_ have some immediate concerns if Penelope doesn’t want to be pregnant. So far we’re within the window for her to take a Morning After pill. If we wait to get rescued or can’t find our way quickly then she might need to keep a baby she wasn’t planning for or get an abortion.”

All eyes turned to her and she spent another few seconds gaping at them before rubbing at her temples, “I don’t have an answer for that.”

“That’s okay,” Morgan soothed, “It’s not something we have to focus on right now.”

“Maybe we should be concerned about our health as well?” Reid asked, “Now that the future’s been mentioned in terms _not_ related to our romantic relationships I’m wondering… are any of you prone to not practicing safe sex?”

“Uh-uh,” Garcia replied immediately.

“Bag it and tag it,” Morgan stated firmly.

“You know my response,” Hotch chuckled.

“Well, that’s a relief,” Reid replied with a smile, “At least we have no concerns about STI’s.”

“So who’s in favour of staying and waiting for help?” Hotch asked.

Reid and Penelope raised their hands.

“And for leaving?” Morgan asked, and he and Hotch raised their hands.

“Well, that’s problematic,” Reid frowned, “We’ve got a tie. Should we flip a coin?”

“For a decision that could mean our lives?” Morgan asked, “I don’t think so. Spencer, how long will that food last us?”

“Based on a two-thousand calorie a day diet?” Reid asked.

“Make it 1500,” Hotch replied, “We can all tighten our belts.”

Reid thought for a moment, picturing all the food he’d seen in the pantry and what little was left of the quickly-rotting fridge.

“Four days,” Reid replied.

“That’s _it_?” Garcia asked.

“Assuming we can utilize everything and are willing to eat some less-than savoury dishes… yeah, that’s it,” Reid shrugged, “Most of it is going bad in the fridge.”

“I moved it to the freezer on the porch this morning,” Garcia argued, “It’s much, much colder.”

“Was there anything in it?” Reid asked hopefully, “I hadn’t looked through it.”

“Um… there _was_ ,” Garcia replied, making a face, “But Derek took it out and buried it.”

“Along with what was in the basement,” Derek replied.

“Oh,” Reid frowned, and then caught on, “Oh! I know it’s sanitary due to the frigid conditions but… ew.”

“Anyway,” Garcia replied, “It was heavily frosted over so it should last a few days, especially with the temperature dropping at night.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Reid nodded, “In that case about seven days.”

“So we could wait a few days and then try walking out of here,” Morgan suggested, “Or maybe eat all the perishable stuff and then try walking.”

“I think that’s for the best,” Hotch agreed, shifting a bit, “We’ll at least have shelter here, and fresh water.”

“Agreed,” Morgan nodded.

“I’m in,” Garcia smiled.

“They’ll come for us,” Reid decided, “There’s no way they stopped looking.”


	9. Chapter 9

No matter how many times he was inside of her it never got old. Morgan had pulled Garcia aside to have some alone time with her before they left their miserable little cabin. Even after four days of regular sex with Morgan, Hotch, and Reid, she still swooned when he pulled her against him. She stared up at him with wonder in her eyes, as if she’d never thought she’d be worthy of his attention let alone his touch. It made his heart ache to know he’d been party to her low self esteem. How long had he loved her without allowing himself to _enjoy_ her?

Morgan pulled Garcia close, starting by swaying her gently from side to side as he hummed a bit. She joined him and they danced slowly together, smiling together. Eventually they turned to kissing and the dance slowed until they were standing still in the middle of the living room. Morgan led her to the couch where he sat down and tugged Garcia into his lap. She rolled her hips and he moaned as her muff rubbed against his hard on. They continued to lock lips, slowly stroking each other’s tongues as Morgan’s hand moved down to tease her entrance. He found some moisture and moved it up to clit, swallowing her soft whimpers as he teased her bud until it swelled beneath his digit. Once he had her sensitive nub out of it’s hood he took it up a notch until she was practically tugging out of his lap.

Morgan would have none of it, “Oh, no, no, no, Baby Girl. You don’t get to wiggle away from me.”

“Derek,” Garcia whispered, “So, so good. Mmm, but too much.”

“It’s not too much once I have you coming all over my lap,” Morgan reminded her.

Morgan lifted a breast to his lips and suckled gently before flicking his tongue over the hardening nipple. Garcia was instantly into it, and he switched to his thumb so he could rub her fast at a good rhythm. Garcia was soon losing her usual hesitance, bouncing in his lap with her head thrown back. She made little ‘oh’ sounds when she was aroused, but they were so soft and breathy that it never became annoying. It was as if she were singing or cooing in his lap and he loved it. He moved on to her other breast and this one he was rougher with. Her hips began to twitch and stutter and he grinned around his mouthful of teat. He reached a free hand up and ran it through her hair, pulling it a bit at the back. Garcia moaned and rolled her head, then let out an excited gasp. He could feel her swollen pussy lips throbbing and knew she was close.

“Yeah, that’s it beautiful,” Morgan panted, giving her nipple a gentle nip.

Garcia let out a breathy cry and he felt her muscles clench all over her body, her knees gripping his hips as she shook and gasped through her climax. He felt the surge of fluids from her release as she rubbed herself greedily over his hand. He slid two fingers into her just as she was coming down from her rush and quickly worked her back up again.

Garcia whined this time, her skin breaking out into a delicate sweat as she began to gasp and writhe on his hand. He curled his fingers to hit her g-spot and had her gasping out a second climax in seconds. She gripped his shoulders hard enough to bruise, but he loved every single second.

Morgan slid his fingers free, grasped her love handles, and pulled her forward. Garcia was gasping for breath, but she was also eager for his cock. She lifted enough for him to get his cock in position and then slid down it with a satisfied croon. Morgan was longer than Hotch by about an inch but about the same width. As such he hit her cervix hard from certain angles, so when she was in his lap she was prone to make sure she stayed up high enough. Morgan’s response was to pull her down hard and watch her spring back up again. Their lovemaking resembled a powerful tug of war, Morgan gripping the flesh at her hips hard and moaning as her tight cunt gripped his shaft with every upward movement.

Morgan clenched his jaw as Garcia began to slow down, her legs wrecked from all the movement. He’d known this would happen, of course. He’d brought her off twice her legs were _tense._ He simply shifted her, rolling her over onto her back on the couch and sliding back inside with an eager groan.

“Oh, Penny, _fuck_ ,” Morgan gasped, pounding into her hungrily.

Garcia ran her hands over his torso as he lifted his upper half up to thrust fast and hard into her body. He stared down at her, grunting through his nose every few thrusts as he enjoyed her touch and the tight grasp of her body. She pinched his nipples and he acknowledged her win by letting himself go with a sharp swear. Morgan held his position, hips down and head thrown back, as his cock pulsed into her body.

“Oh, so good,” Garcia purred, stroking his chest and abdomen.

“Damn, girl,” Morgan panted, letting himself put a bit of weight on her as he came down from his rush, “Hot _damn,_ you’re good.”

“I’m _so_ good,” Garcia sighed, “And you’re _amazing.”_

“I love you so much, Baby Girl,” Morgan whispered.

“I love you, Gorgeous,” Garcia replied with a sigh, “But I need to get up and wash.”

“Oh, fine,” Morgan sighed, crawling off her.

“Oh, cramp!” Garcia moaned, “Cramp! Such awful, painful cramp! You’ve killed me!”

Morgan laughed as he helped her up, shaking his head as she waddled towards the bathroom. Reid was already in there pouring in hot water. Semen was leaking down his thighs as he prepared their bath.

“This isn’t going to get us very clean!” Garcia laughed.

“I’m going to push a bit out before I get in,” Reid replied, “I suggest you do the same.”

“Good call… but um…” Garcia hesitated, “Any noises you hear… aren’t farts. Okay? Other hole.”

“Okay,” Reid nodded, heading for the toilet and sitting down, “Any sounds you hear from me aren’t farts, but are from the same hole.”

“Ew!” Garcia howled as he bared down with a laugh. Morgan was near tears as he walked away to see how Hotch was making out.

Their food had lasted longer than any of them had expected, but that was mostly because some of what they whipped up was so disgusting they’d had to choke it down. When they had only a few meals left in cans and bags they packed up what little water they could carry- they had woefully few containers- a few pans to cook with, and some blankets. They decided a bit of loving would be important before they left, and then they’d wash up as well. When Morgan joined Hotch downstairs in the kitchen he found the man washing his crotch in the sink.

“Don’t worry,” Hotch glanced over his shoulder at him, “Everything is packed. We won’t be needing this again.”

“Reid and Garcia are about to hop in the bathtub,” Morgan told him.

“Mm, we’re next. I just wanted to _not_ be gross.”

Morgan crossed the room and put his hands on Hotch’s shoulders.

“I’m scared,” He whispered, “They’re so…”

“Soft,” Hotch agreed when the man didn’t finish his sentence.

“Gods, I love them so much.”

“I know,” Hotch agreed, drying off his hands and turning around to pull Morgan into his arms, “Me, too.”

“We don’t even have _shoes_ , Hotch. How are we going to hoof it to civilization?”

“We do have two pair of shoes,” Hotch replied.

“They’ll only fit you,” Morgan sighed.

“No, Penelope can wear a pair too,” Hotch replied, “They’re just big. It’s you and Reid I’m worried about. I was wondering if we could tie some bark or something similar to your feet using strips of cloth? Maybe some of the cardboard from the meals?”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Morgan replied, leaning back and staring into Hotch’s eyes, “I’ll get to work on it while our beauties bathe.”

“I’m going to double check everything.”

“I think you passed ‘double’ several times ago,” Morgan teased.

Morgan headed to the trash pile on the porch to look for some options for them. Morgan headed inside with a half dozen pieces of cardboard and a pile of beech bark, but was stopped by Hotch motioning him hurriedly up the steps with a smile on his face and a finger motioned for silence. They moved silently  up the steps and peered in through the bathroom door. Reid and Garcia were facing each other, legs entwined, slowly washing each other and talking quietly.

They were adorable, sneaking little kisses whenever they had to lean forward. When they were through washing each other they snuggled together in the tub, Reid leaning back against Garcia’s soft flesh. He rolled onto his stomach, his legs bent and his feet out of the bath, and just smiled up at her with his face on her damp chest. They spoke in such hushed tones that they couldn’t be heard by their peeping toms, but their eyes were full of warmth and adoration. Eventually, Morgan and Hotch slipped back downstairs, smiling to each other fondly.

“That was fucking adorable,” Morgan shook his head.

“I really hope you have a big tub, because the one at my condo is _very_ small,” Hotch sighed.

“If it’s not big enough, I’ll install a new one.”

“What do you think they were talking about?” Hotch asked.

“Couldn’t hear them,” Morgan shrugged, “Probably us.”

“Probably,” Hotch chuckled, sounding unconvinced.

_X The convo from the bath X_

_“Well, sure, it hurts a bit,” Reid was telling her, “But then the pain sort of… fades away? I guess?”_

_“You’re usually more eloquent than this,” Garcia giggled._

_“It hurts for a few thrusts,” Reid sighed, “Then it your body gets used to it and you just… enjoy it.”_

_“For guys, yeah, but you have that button I read about online a few years ago,” Garcia reminded him._

_“The prostate,” Reid replied, “And it can also be painful if prodded the wrong way. However, your clitoris actually extends into the muscle between vagina and rectum, so anal penetration- and especially double penetration- has the potential to be extremely pleasurable for a woman.”_

_“Well, I’ll think about it,” Garcia replied._

_X The convo from the bath X_

There wasn’t much to tell of their journey. It was cold, damp, and miserable. Penelope fell twice due to the oversized shoes she was wearing but managed not to damage anything more than her pride. With Reid directing them towards the most likely town based on the lay of the land their worry that they were dozens or even hundreds of miles from civilization proved correct. They wandered around for nearly two weeks, long past the point where they were regretting not waiting at the cabin. Morgan’s survival skills and Reid’s knowledge of plantlife kept them fed while Hotch spent a good deal of time building lean-tos with Garcia. Finally, they trudged up to another cabin, knocked on the door, and asked them to call the authorities. They didn’t deign to wait inside since Hotch wasn’t ready to trust anyone they didn’t know.

Within an hour they were at the nearest hospital getting looked over and supplied with fluids and various shots. Hotch’s primary concern was getting in touch with Haley and Jack, but he made the call to the Director first anyway, then left Morgan to call Rossi and Prentiss while he contacted Haley.

“Hello?” Haley’s voice was soft and sad in the phone and Hotch felt his gut clench.

“Haley, thank gods. I was afraid he’d come after you next. Are you in protective custody?”

“A-Aaron?” She choked out, “Oh my gods, Aaron!”

“Are you and Jack okay?!” He snarled.

“Yes,” She sobbed, “I’ve been worried out of my mind. I didn’t know what to tell Jack. I just… I told him you were on a trip with work, but Prentiss and Rossi seemed to be losing hope and they told me every day without news was... Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Hotch swallowed hard as his relief left him giddy, “Well, I’m not fine, but I will be. I’m… listen, Haley. I can’t go into it over the phone but this has changed me. Things aren’t going to be the same. I’m going to have to ask you to be patient with me. I’m… I’m making some big changes in my life, changes that I think are for the best.”

“Okay,” Haley sobbed, “I understand. What will this mean for Jack and I?”

“Hopefully nothing bad,” Hotch replied, smiling as he took hold of Reid’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “Hopefully a lot of good, actually. Is Jack there?”

“No, he’s on a playdate.”

“Okay, well I have to go. There are others here who want to use the phone and they only gave us two of them.”

“Okay, just… when can we see you?”

“I’ll let you know as soon as I know. Tell Jack I love him.”

“I will,” Haley promised.

Hotch hung up and passed the phone to Reid who quickly dialled his mother’s number at Bennington.

“Mom?” Reid choked out when he was finally placed on the phone with her after a lengthy pause in which his leg jiggled up and down anxiously, “Mom, I’m okay.”

Hotch put his arm around Reid’s shoulder and let him fall apart while his mother asked him what had happened and he tried to reassure her through the tears.

“They had us locked up for a while but we escaped,” He told her when reassurances weren’t getting him anywhere, “I’m not physically hurt but I’m pretty tired and just… emotionally drained. There’s… there’s also good news. I’m in love. No, not with any of my captors, mom, this isn’t a Stochholme thing. Mom. Mom, calm down, please. It’s someone I knew before hand, one of the people locked up with me. Yeah. Yeah. Okay. I’ll bring him to see you as soon as we can. In the mean time, I love you and I’m going to be okay. Yes him. Mom, I wasn’t _keeping_ it from you, I just didn’t see much point in coming out of the closet when I knew you knew.

There was a pause and then Reid whined out, “Mooom! He’s sitting right here! Yeah, fine! Okay! Here, she wants to talk to you.”

Hotch steeled himself and took the phone from Reid, “Hello, Mrs. Reid, this is Agent Aaron Hotchner. I’m in love with your son and plan to treat him like royalty for the rest of his life.”

“Well,” Diana Reid laughed, “That settles that.”

The line went dead and Reid gave Hotch a panicked look.

“She’s fine,” Hotch smiled to him, “That’s all she wanted to know. I’m a parent too, I understand her concern with you coming out of a situation like this.”

“It probably wasn’t the best time to tell her,” Reid groaned, rubbing at his face.

“Probably not,” Hotch chuckled, kissing his temple.

Morgan got off the phone with his aunt and mother and gave them a tired sigh, “I need to sleep.”

“I’ll talk to the staff,” Hotch replied.

“No,” Garcia said softly, “Let me. It’s not like I have anyone to call anyway.”

Hotch reached for her as she passed him, but she evaded him and headed out into the hall. Like the rest of them she was dressed in a hospital gown, dragging a saline drip after her. She spoke softly with the people in the hall, putting on her liason voice, and then returned with a sigh.

“They’re not sure if they’re admitting us or not, I told them to make a decision and get us rooms or let us go so we could check into a hotel.”

“With what money?” Morgan scoffed, “We had to call the Bureau and provide finger prints just to prove who we were! We haven’t got a dime to our names.”

“The Bureau will pay for rooms for us,” Hotch replied softly, “We’ll be fine.”

“And we’ll have _hot showers_ ,” Reid let out a low moan, “Oh gods, I hope they discharge us.”

“A bed. A _real_ bed,” Garcia whimpered.

“They better have a _hell_ of a lot of lotion in there, because I doubt the Bureau will buy us lube,” Reid frowned, “Maybe I can get the hospital to give us some KY Jelly.”

Hotch chuckled and pressed kiss to Reid’s temple just as a doctor announced themselves and walked in.

XXX

“Agents Rossi and Prentiss,” Rossi stated, holding up his badge, “I understand you have four of our agents here.”

“Yes, let me page someone for you,” The receptionist replied.

“That won’t be necessary,” Rossi replied, “Just give us their room numbers and we’ll go up to see them.”

“I… was told to make sure the doctor could speak with you before you went in to see them,” The receptionist replied hesitantly.

“Why?” Rossi asked with a frown, “I spoke to them on the phone already, they assured me they had no serious injuries.”

“I’m not sure,” The receptionist replied, and hurriedly dialled the number and spoke softly into her headset while Rossi and Prentiss gave each other worried looks.

Ten minutes later the doctor hurried down to see them, a tense look on his face.

“Agents Rossi and Prentiss?” The doctor put out his hand and shook both of theirs, “Step this way please. I’ve been told to release information to you due to your investigation into their assailants.”

“That’s correct,” Rossi replied, “But if it’s all the same we’d rather talk to our fellow agents first.”

“I realize that,” The doctor replied, leading them into a meeting room and shutting the door behind them, “But I felt I should warn you seeing as how I’m going to be breeching confidence anyway.”

“Warn us about what?” Prentiss asked worriedly.

“About their state of mind,” The man replied, “They’re… well, I’d say they’re in shock but it wouldn’t quite fit. They’re practically celebratory.”

“Celebratory?” Rossi asked, frowning in confusion.

“Honestly until we confirmed that they were who they said they were we thought this was a prank. I’ve been a doctor for thirty years and I’ve never seen a rape victim- let alone a _gang_ rape victim- walk into an ER, cheerfully announce they’d just escaped capture, and then proceed to give us a blow-by-blow of their physical and sexual assault as if it were… well… a report.”

Prentiss and Rossi glanced at each other in amusement and both uttered, “Reid.”

“I’m sorry?” The doctor asked.

“Dr. Reid is… special,” Rossi assured him, “He doesn’t generally respond the way most people would in a situation. He’s sort of… a walking textbook with nice hair.”

“And terrible fashion sense,” Prentiss supplied.

“I didn’t speak to Dr. Reid,” The man replied with a frown, “He was practically hiding behind Agent Hotchner.”

“He was what?” Rossi frowned.

“Agent Hotchner is the only one who spoke to me. Or to anyone. The rest were… well, they were so quiet that we tried to isolate them in the hopes of getting them to open up, but we were denied. They wouldn’t remove themselves and Agent Hotchner wouldn’t let us remove them. We tried multiple times and got nowhere. We’ve just been stalling until you got here in the hopes you could help us get them examined.”

“They haven’t been examined?” Rossi asked in alarm.

“Only the most cursory of exam,” The doctor replied with a frustrated gesture, “Blood pressure, temperature. He let us draw their blood and give them medication and saline drips, but he wouldn’t allow a rape kit to be performed on anyone. He made a good point, of course. It _had_ been weeks since their escape.”

“They were free weeks ago?” Prentiss asked, “Where have they _been?_ ”

“According to Agent Hotchner, they’ve been wandering around the Reserve looking for help. It’s a big place, so that’s not surprising. Two of our rangers are checking the rented cabins to find out where they’d been kept. Apparently they left a couple of bodies there. Dr. Reid gave them a map showing where he believed they’d been, but like I said he never spoke to anyone. He’s sunk in on himself. They all are. All of them except Hotchner.”

“Morgan called us,” Rossi replied, “He spoke to _us_.”

“They all made phone calls except for the woman. Garcia, I believe? It’s difficult to remember their names when they won’t even make eye contact with us.”

“Let’s get up there,” Rossi growled, “We won’t get anywhere trying to figure it out without talking to them.”

“It’s possible they’re suffering a kind of Stockholme after being raped by Hotch,” Prentiss replied.

“By Hotch?” The doctor gave htem a startled look, “As in _Agent Hotchner?”_

“Yes, that’s right,” Rossi replied, “Under duress, of course.”

“That’s alarming,” The doctor frowned, “Agent Hotchner told us that he and his team were raped by three ‘unsubs’ for several days while being starved to weaken them. He told me they escaped while one of them were coming down to attempt another sexual assault without backup. He never said anything about being forced on the rest of his team. That’s why we were so keen to do blood tests and give them treatment- so we could check them for STD’s.”

“One of our agents was abducted and then later released,” Rossi replied, “She told a _very_ different story.”

“Then I guess it’s up to you two to figure out who’s lying,” The doctor replied, “Come this way.”

They walked upstairs and the first thing they saw was Garcia in a hospital gown, her hair a tangled mess despite an attempt at keeping it in a braid, standing at the duty station with socks on her feet and a scowl on her face.

“I know we’re supposed to be waiting, but Agent Hotchner is _very_ impatient to get going. We all are. We want showers and sleep, and we’re not exactly getting that in the _ER_. If you could just put is in a proper room or let us go-“

“It’s Garcia, isn’t it?” The nurse interrupted. Rossi stopped the doctor and Prentiss from approaching, wanting to hear their interaction.

“Yes, that’s right. _Agent_ Penelope Garcia.”

“Agent Garcia,” The nurse tried, “May I call you Penelope?”

“Only if it speeds things alone,” Garcia replied tightly.

“Penelope, can I talk to you in private?”

“No.”

“We’re very worried about you and the other agents. Did Agent Hotcher do anything to you? Threaten you? Is he holding anything over you?”

“What? No!” Garcia looked flustered as she backed away from the desk towards a curtained off room, “Just… just get on that… room thing. Toot sweet!”

Garcia turned and fled back into the room that must contain the rest of the team and Prentiss and Garcia exchanged worried looks.

“We’d like to observe,” Rossi stated softly, “Could you go talk to them again while we wait outside the curtained area?”

“Of course,” The doctor replied, and headed over to announce his presence.

XXX

“I’d just like to double check with each of you,” The doctor replied, “But I understand you’re refusing to be separated?”

“That’s correct,” Hotch nodded.

“May I ask why?” The doctor asked.

“We’ve just been through a traumatic ordeal,” Hotch replied sharply, “I told you the specifics over three hours ago. We’re tired, we’re hungry, we’re thirsty, and these saline drips you keep forcing on us are doing nothing but making us have to pee every twenty minutes. Either discharge us or get us a room. Now.”

“Yes, I understand that,” The doctor replied, “But if I or a nurse could just speak to your… agents… in private-“

“That won’t be necessary,” Hotch replied, his arm going protectively around Reid’s shoulder. Reid’s eyes had gone wide and his face had paled. He wasn’t ready to be separated from Hotch. Not yet. Not with strangers present and the- admittedly unrealistic but still present- fear that they would be drugged and forced to assault each other again.

“It isn’t standard practice for us to keep four people in one room-“

“They I suggest you discharge us,” Hotch replied sharply, “As I’m sure you’ve noticed, we’re well enough to leave. Unless you’ve gotten a test result back that says otherwise?”

The doctor hesitated, “I’d like to speak to Agent Garcia in private, at the very least.”

“Oh my gods,” Garcia gasped, her eyes going wide, “I’m pregnant, aren’t I?”

The doctor’s hesitance was answer enough and Morgan’s face lit up, “Congrats, Baby Girl.”

“Oh my gods, oh my gods,” Garcia gushed, tears spilling over, “I didn’t know how I’d feel, but now that I know… yeah, I still don’t know how I feel, but this is… I’m just so…”

“We’ll help you,” Hotch said softly, “You won’t go through this alone.”

“Definitely not,” Morgan replied firmly.

“Congratulations,” Reid sniffled, rubbing at his eyes, “I can’t believe we’re having a baby.”

“I’m kind of freaking out,” Garcia sobbed through a smile, “So can we just… congratulate me later? I think we all know I’m keeping the little Junior Agent, but let me just digest this a while, okay?”

“Fair enough,” Hotch agreed, and the rest of them gave her the space she needed while Morgan rubbed her back and offered her the tissues Reid passed over.

Rossi and Prentiss stepped into the room and a shocked hush fell over the four in hospital gowns.

XXX

After a few moments Garcia spoke the words they were all thinking.

“Where’s JJ?” She asked, sobbing a bit, “You said she was fine, why isn’t she here?”

“She’s still on leave due to her injuries,” Prentiss replied, heading over to Garcia for a hug.

There was no hesitation on Garcia’s part and no one tried to stop her from approaching. Rossi studied all their reactions carefully, watching Hotch hop down and give him a firm and friendly handshake while Reid stayed on the hospital bed he’d been sitting on with an anxious look on his face. Rossi turned to the doctor and asked for some privacy.

“We should start out by saying we’ve heard from JJ,” Rossi replied to their questioning eyes, “And what she told us greatly differs from what you told the doctor.”

Hotch and the others exchanged wary glances. It was Hotch who spoke after a few minutes of silent conversation with the group, “Our official statement will contain the truth.”

“And that truth would be?” Rossi asked.

“That we were raped by Foyet, O’Malley, and an unknown subject for a period of three days, escaping only after killing two of them in self defence,” Hotch stated firmly.

“That’s the truth?” Rossi asked.

“That’s the truth,” Hotch stated firmly.

“And when they raped you,” Rossi asked, “Did they do so with their own bodies? Or someone elses?”

Hotch’s eyes flickered. Rossi watched his entire body become stiff and something frightening flickered through his eyes. It was a cross between rage and bitter self-hatred. Then as quickly as it came it passed.

“They used a foreign object,” Hotch stated firmly, “What that object was is none of your concern and doesn’t need to go in the report.”

“Then how did Garcia get pregnant?” Rossi asked sharply.

“I imagine she had sex, Agent Rossi,” Hotch replied sharply.

“And how,” Garcia winked at Prentiss saucily.

“We survived our ordeal by leaning on each other for support and comfort,” Reid stated firmly, “We became intimate with each other. I think due to our circumstances the rules of inter-departmental fraternization can be thrown out or overruled.”

“I’d be happy to fight that legally,” Hotch stated firmly.

“So that’s your story?” Rossi asked, “You were raped with an unknown object and to ‘feel better’ about it you had sex with Garcia?”

“Yes,” Hotch replied flatly.

“And me!” Reid crowed, ignoring the amused snorts from his lovers, “I don’t want you to think Garcia was being a slut. In fact, she dislikes that term so I’ll ask you not to use it in reference to her.”

“I didn’t,” Rossi stated.

“Your tone heavily implied it,” Reid replied, “We did what we had to in order to survive, both mentally and physically. We’re victims, not suspects.”

“He’s right, Dave,” Hotch said softly, “I know your gut is telling you to push this, but you need to back off. Give us time. We’ll tell you more when we’re ready.”

“Preferably,” Prentiss sighed, “ _After_ a few sessions with the Bureau counsellor.”

“Possibly,” Hotch nodded.

“You won’t refuse treatment?” Rossi asked, his eyes narrowed in consternation.

“No,” Hotch replied.

“You won’t stop _them_ from getting treatment?” Rossi asked, hands on his hips in a defensive stance.

Hotch’s eyebrows drew down, “Is that what this is about? Absolutely not, I will _never_ stop them from seeking any kind of treatment.”

“You’ve stopped it so far according to the doctor.”

“We’ve just gotten free from a situation in which we were kept prisoner for _days_ on end under horrific circumstances,” Hotch replied sharply, “They aren’t leaving my sight until I know Foyet is either dead or incarcerated- this time permanently. Garcia and the rest are welcome to seek any kind of treatment they would like, but the doctors are going to have to deal with having three witnesses.”

Rossi nodded, his stance changing, “Okay. I think I understand now. I apologize. It’s just that after what JJ told us we were prepared for… a very different response from all of you.”

“Well, adjust your perception,” Hotch snapped, “You’re upsetting Spencer.”

Hotch gave Reid’s shoulders a squeeze and the man sighed, “What’s upsetting me are these IV’s. I need to pee _again.”_

Reid hopped down and worked his way to the bathroom with the pole trailing behind him while Hotch chuckled and shook his head.

“See? Perfectly fine. I’m not holding them hostage.”

Rossi nodded, “I’ll see what I can do about getting you guys released… and Garcia a proper exam.”

“Ew,” Garcia frowned, “I guess I have to, but… ew. I wish I had my _own_ vagina doctor here.”

Rossi left with an amused shake of his head while they all twittered behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Initially they wanted to fly Hotch and the team back to Quantico and an American hospital, but Hotch begged to get his team a chance to shower and sleep before packing them on the plane. Rossi got them two rooms and then headed out to pick them up some take out at their request. Prentiss stayed outside guarding both their doors.

Hotch and Reid took one shower, eagerly tossing each other off after washing twice. Morgan and Garcia took the other shower- officially registered to Prentiss and Garcia- and had some fun re-directing the water onto their fun bits. Unfortunately for them, Rossi was back long before they finished so they walked out of the bathroom to find an agent in each of their rooms. Prentiss was supportive- and downright sassy- but Rossi was concerned and motioned to the bed across from him for them to sit down.

Reid and Hotch slid onto the bed, Reid wrapped up in a robe while Hotch wore a towel. Hotch folded his arms and stared levelly at Rossi.

“You never have to say what happened out loud,” Rossi stated, “But that doesn’t change things. Psychologists would have a field day with what you four went through. Minds get warped. I need to make sure that Reid is in this willingly.”

“I am,” Reid stated firmly.

“I’d like to hear you say that without Aaron in the room,” Rossi replied.

“I _am_ ,” Reid ground out through clenched teeth.

“It’s okay, Spencer,” Hotch replied, pressing a kiss to his damp temple, “I’ll go into the bathroom. You talk to Rossi.”

“It was my idea to begin with,” Reid stated as Hotch walked to the bathroom.

Hotch shut the door on the rest of Reid’s explanation, put the lid down on the toilet, and sat down to bury his face in his hands. He shook as the pain of the last few weeks met the fears he had for his future. Loving Reid and the others could mean his job. If Haley decided to take issue with it- assuming he ever shared it with her- she could use it to limit or even remove contact with Jack.

Hotch was still sobbing into his hands, using a towel to muffle the sounds, when the door swung open again.

“Oh gods,” Reid stepped in quickly, “Did you hurt yourself?”

“No,” Hotch replied, jumping a bit as Reid’s nimble fingers checked his wrists, “Just worried about how this is all going to turn out.”

“It’s going to be fine,” Reid insisted, slipping his arms around Hotch’s waist and laying his head down on his towel-clad lap.

Rossi stepped into the room and gave Hotch’s shoulder a squeeze, “I’m sorry, Aaron. I had to make sure.”

“I know,” Hotch replied, blinking up at him, “You’re at least rational about it. I have no idea how Haley is going to respond.”

“To you having a male lover?” Rossi frowned, “It’s none of her damn business. She divorced you.”

“It’s more than that,” Hotch sighed, “But it’s not my confession to make.”

Rossi frowned a moment, and then his eyes widened, “Both of them?”

Hotch nodded, “I’ve always loved them, I just… I was too restrained before.”

“Well… good for you,” Rossi nodded with a bemused smile, “I hope the four of you are _very_ happy together.”

“Thank you, David,” Hotch smiled up at him, “But if it’s all the same to you, I’m exhausted.”

“Let’s turn in,” Rossi smiled, “I’ll let Morgan know to come over.”

“Actually,” Reid cut him off, “I think Derek and Penelope would prefer to be over here with us. Do you think Prentiss would be okay with sharing a room with you?”

Rossi hesitated only a moment, “I’ll ask.”

XXX

Hotch reported to a hospital in Virginia first, but spent most of that time on his cell phone talking to various officials in the FBI. They each had private rooms now, but the hospital staff was hard pressed to keep them out of Hotch’s room. Reid was on his bed, reclining as he read a book. Morgan and Garcia had the only chairs and were going through some information on a laptop. Hotch was pacing the room while snarling at people over the phone. He ended the call the instant Haley walked in with Jack.

“I have to go, it’s urgent,” Hotch replied, then hung up the phone and held out his arms to his son.

Jack ran into Hotch’s arms and Morgan nudged Garcia to indicate they should leave. The two passed him with brief nods and Hotch gave them a careful glance to remind them to stay with each other. They were still potentially in danger.

“Daddy I missed you!” Jack told him, his arms tight around Hotch’s neck.

“I missed you too, Jack,” Hotch sighed, scooping him up so he could stand upright and meet Haley’s eyes.

“I expected you to look so much worse,” Haley smiled at him, “Maybe in a wheelchair or…”

“Physically, I’m fine,” Hotch replied, with a smile, “A bit malnourished, but otherwise fine. I think I’ve earned my degree in survival training.”

Haley hesitated a moment and then stepped forward and enveloped Hotch and Jack in a tight hug, “I was so, so scared.”

“I’m sorry,” He replied, patting her shoulder awkwardly.

“Please tell me you’re retiring,” She stepped back and stared tearfully up into his eyes, “Hasn’t this been enough? You could have _died_ , and then where would Jack and I be?”

Hotch frowned, “Probably in the apartment you two rent now, or have you forgotten we’re divorced. Haley, if I was going to leave my job it would have been to keep you.”

Haley stepped back as if struck, her eyes wide with shock.

“I’m sorry,” Hotch sighed, “That was harsh.”

“Yeah,” Haley replied, folding her arms, “It was.”

“Please don’t fight,” Jack whimpered.

“I’m sorry, son,” Hotch sighed, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “We’re done arguing. Let’s just sit for a bit.”

Hotch took the vacated chair and situated Jack on his lap. Haley joined him in the other chair and gave Reid a pointed stare that he was oblivious of.

“Tell me what I’ve missed,” Hotch insisted, hugging Jack tightly.

“Would you excuse us, Doctor Reid?” Haley cut into their conversation.

Reid looked up, “Hm?”

“I think Haley wants a bit of privacy,” Hotch replied, “Just let me walk him out. I don’t want him alone.”

“Are you still in danger?” Haley asked in alarm, “Is it safe for Jack to be here?”

“I think it is,” Hotch replied, “But I had a protective detail put on you for a reason.”

“Then why can’t he walk himself to his room?” Haley asked in confusion.

“Please excuse us,” Hotch replied, putting his hand on Reid’s lower back and guiding him to the door. He walked him to Morgan’s room, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and headed back with a sigh.

“Aaron?” Haley asked, her voice concerned.

“It’s nothing you need to be concerned about,” He informed her gently, “This is what I meant when I said things were going to change.”

“I thought,” Haley frowned, her lips pressed tightly together as she frowned at him, “I thought you meant between _us_. I thought you were finally ready to commit to this family, Aaron!”

Jack whimpered and Hotch scooped him up again, sitting back down with Jack in his lap.

“Let’s not do this,” Hotch replied.

“I want my husband back,” Haley insisted.

Hotch closed his eyes and laid his head back against the chair’s headrest, “I can’t deal with this right now, Haley. I’m sorry, but I’m… I’ve been through a really horrible ordeal. I’m raw nerves right now. I’ve never cried so much in my life as I have in the past three weeks.”

“Aaron, what _happened_?” She asked in shock.

“Let me leave Jack with Morgan and I’ll tell you,” He replied, tiredly getting to his feet.

Haley followed him as he walked Jack over, asking them to keep an eye on his son. Garcia pulled him over with the promise of showing him an educational computer game and Hotch stepped back into his room with Haley and collapsed into the chair to rub at his temples.

“Let me start out by saying that I’m fairly certain there won’t be any permanent physical side effects.”

“I thought you said you weren’t physically hurt?” Haley asked.

“Not at the moment, no,” Hotch replied, wording things carefully. What he was about to say should leave her without more follow up questions, “But I _was_ badly hurt before my escape and… let’s just say they’re testing us all for STD’s and leave it at that.”

It took a moment for his words to sink in and then Haley turned very pale and sank into the other chair. He felt bad for misleading her, but he didn’t want to go into the specifics. He knew that someone who had never been in their situation would pose questions and arguments that would be devastating to Hotch’s mental health.

“Oh my gods, Aaron,” She whispered, reaching out and taking his hand as it fell down on the armrest.

“Do you understand now? I’m in no fit shape to try and fix our relationship, Haley. I’m barely keeping it together. I need Reid just to function on a minute-to-minute basis. He’s keeping me sane.”

“What can I do?” She asked.

“Just… let things go for now. Give me time to process and heal.”

“Dr. Reid… he went through this too?”

“We all did,” Hotch replied, “Penelope… Garcia’s pregnant.”

“Oh gods,” Haley put her hand over her mouth, tears starting up in her eyes.

“She’s keeping the baby,” Hotch replied, “We’ve all promised to be a part of its life. We’re… it’s complicated.”

“Of course,” She nodded, wiping her eyes gently.

“I’d really like to spend some time with Jack,” Hotch diverted, eager to end their conversation before he was forced to lie to her more.

“Of course,” Haley repeated, nodding and standing up, “I’ll get him. You just wait here. There are guards all over the hallway, I’ll be fine. You just… relax, okay?”

Hotch nodded miserably and closed his eyes, counting to ten to calm himself down. Haley had no idea what buttons she was pushing. She had misunderstood him and was hurting, and as usually he was partly to blame. Three weeks ago if she’d showed up and told him she wanted their relationship repaired he’d have bent over backwards to fix it. He might even have left his job, having spent so much time away from his son since the divorce that he was beginning to second guess his original decision. However, he knew now that he could never do that. Not only did he have a chance to work _with_ his lovers, negating the difficulties that he and Haley had gone through, but if he chose to be with Haley than he was going to have to leave Reid, Morgan, and Garcia. He couldn’t do that.

Hotch was still fighting down angry, frustrated tears when Jack came barrelling back into the room. He pulled his son into his lap and spent some time listening to the young man babble on about preschool and his friends. It was almost therapeutic, and by the time Haley left with Jack he was calm once again. Until Reid stepped back into the room.

“What’s wrong?” Reid asked instantly, heading over and dropping down into his lap.

Hotch held Reid tightly, “Haley wants us to get back together.”

“Oh,” Reid frowned, “Then… this…?”

“I can’t lose you,” Hotch replied, tightening his grip when Reid started to pull away, “And Penny is having our baby. Things are _never_ going to be the same between Haley and I. The question is, can she accept that?”

“You’re worried about Jack.”

“And if she’ll stop me from seeing him. She could find a very closed-minded judge who could push for him to have limited or no contact with me based on my lifestyle.”

“You told her?” Reid worried.

“No, not yet, but she’s going to figure it out eventually.”

Reid leaned forward and pressed their lips together firmly, “You’re a fantastic father. She won’t take him away, and if she tries I’ll be right there backing you up at the court date. No one will stop you from seeing your son, Aaron.”

Hotch smiled up at Reid and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He was tired. So tired. It seemed like he could sleep for a year. The bed in the hospital was painfully small, but they squeezed in together anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

“Agent Strauss,” Hotch boomed angrily, “By splitting up the BAU’s _successful_ team you are feeding directly into Foyet’s hands!”

“Don’t you think I _know_ that, Aaron?” Strauss huffed in frustration, “Shut the door.”

Hotch turned and barely stopped himself from slamming it before turning to face her again. He’d walked into the BAU only eight hours after being released from the hospital to find an order on his desk relieving his entire team from his command and removing him as Unit Chief. He was instead to be assigned to another group within the FBI… overseas.

“Not only is your order going to lower the FBI’s solve rate,” Hotch snarled, pacing the room anxiously, “But you’re sending me away from my family. From my… team. I’m not going overseas. I’ll resign first.”

“What would you have me do?” Strauss asked miserably, “Aaron, no one is blaming you, but your team are traumatized. They can’t possibly work with someone who was forced to sexually assault them, to ask them to is beyond cruel.”

Hotch stopped pacing and leaned over her desk, both knuckles planted firmly as he stared into her eyes, “If no on is blaming me than why are you splitting up my team and sending me halfway around the globe? How about you just admit that no one wants to work with me _except my original team_. Who you _clearly_ haven’t discussed this with!”

Strauss stood up angrily, “If you would spend more than five minutes _away_ from them perhaps I’d have a chance to-“

Strauss was cut off by Morgan storming into the office without knocking first, his eyes flashing with rage and his discharge paper clenched in his fist.

“Where the _hell_ do you get off, Strauss?!” Morgan shouted.

“I’m handling this,” Hotch snapped, not wanting Morgan to get himself fired.

“She’s splitting us up, Aaron!” Morgan raged.

Hotch stopped him by placing a few fingers gently on his chest. Morgan’s eyes flew up to Hotch’s face and he instantly became still.

“She’s trying to split us up, Aaron,” Morgan spoke softly.

“I won’t let that happen. If I can’t change her mind I’ll go to the director. If that fails I’ll resign. We’ll find another job together. Maybe start a business together. Whatever it takes. Trust me to make this right.”

Morgan nodded slowly, “Okay. You need me, you call.”

“I will,” Hotch replied.

Morgan gave Strauss a narrow glance and then turned and walked out of the room. They heard him talking down Garcia and Reid from the hallway but Hotch shut the door on their protests.

“Do you see now?” Hotch asked, “They aren’t afraid of me, Erin. They want to stay together. We’re a fantastic team, we make a difference, and we want to stop Foyet before he goes after someone else. Think about this for a moment, he got off for _years_ on making a cop keep a secret. This time he escalated to forcing four agents to have sex with each other. What’s next? No cop or agent out there will _ever_ be safe again if he stays on the loose, and you _need_ us to catch him.”

“By splitting you up he may go into a cooldown period-“

“And then be someone elses problem?” Hotch asked, “We both know it won’t last. Don’t let your legacy be that you put The Reaper on a _shelf_ , Erin.”

Strauss sighed, “I’ll speak to the director.”

“Take Reid with you. He’s the most logical of us and he’ll provide you with sound arguments.”

“You mean you’ll actually let him out of your sight?” Strauss taunted.

“So long as you don’t rape him, yes,” Hotch deadpanned, leaving her unsure if he was joking or not.

XXX

They gathered in the ready room to discuss their plans for tracking down Foyet. Strauss and Reid had swayed the director into allowing them to stay together as a team, but only if they went to twenty hours of therapy each over the next three months. Hotch had asked Garcia to have everything on The Reaper available, along with dossier on O’Malley. He was also having her do a search for their other assailant based on a sketch that Reid was helping to recreate.

“Full profile,” Hotch stated, “We know Foyet’s past behavior…”

For hours they talked, Garcia parked in the office with her laptops so she could stay close to them. Strauss sat nearby with an intense look on her face. She was monitoring their every move and had informed them she’d be coming along. Hotch was agonizing over this fact, but not because she was going to be present. Instead he was torturing himself over the fact that every time she and Rossi looked at each other a spark flew between them. He’d not deluded himself into thinking he could draw Rossi into their beautiful plural relationship, but he had still been hopeful.

After a three hours they took a break, Morgan walking Reid to the bathroom while JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia hurried to the ladies room while giggling eagerly. They’d all greeted JJ with more emotion than she was used to and she still looked a bit stunned. Hotch headed to the break room to make himself some coffee, but as he was stirring it in Rossi walked in behind him and leaned against the little table across from the coffee maker.

“So what gives, Aaron?”

“You’ll have to be more specific,” Hotch replied.

“You’re staring at me like a lovesick puppy,” Rossi stated, his tone irritated, “Haven’t you got enough lovers?”

Hotch sighed and turned to face him, “I am _not_ staring at you like a lovesick puppy.”

“Well, no, but I know you well enough to make it obvious what’s going on beside that blank expression. And my second question?”

“I assumed it was rhetorical.”

“It wasn’t,” Rossi stated angrily, folding his arms across his chest.

“I don’t expect you to be interested in me, Dave,” Hotch sighed, “I’m not looking for anything in return. I _do_ care about you a great deal-“

“Bullshit. You’re in love with me,” Rossi growled out, “What I want to know is what you’re thinking?! You have Morgan, Garcia, and Reid!”

“They know I have feelings for you,” Hotch replied softly, “Is this going to be a problem?”

“I don’t know,” Rossi replied sharply, “Is it? Are you going to be able to work with me?”

“Yes,” Hotch replied, “And you? Can you work with me?”

“I don’t know,” Rossi replied uneasily, “It depends on what you intend to do about this.”

“Nothing,” Hotch replied, “I was _going_ to ask you out to dinner in a strictly platonic way in the hopes of enjoying your company. I know you’re straight, David. I’m not expecting anything but your friendship. I had hoped… until I saw you and Erin making eyes…”

“You’d hoped what?” Rossi asked, “That I’d be swayed?”

“No,” HOtch replied, “For a more intimate friendship. _Not_ sexual, just more… closeness.”

Rossi cocked his head to one side, “How would that work exactly?”

Hotch put his coffee cup down so he could gesture with his hands, “Think about it, David. Penny, JJ, and Prentiss just took off to the bathroom together with their arms hooked without an ounce of shame. _We_ can’t do that, because we’re men and men aren’t allowed to touch each other without it being _gay_ , but what if that weren’t the case? Haven’t you ever had a friend who you loved _so much_ , in a strictly asexual way, that you wanted to just _hug_ them. Or put your arm around them during a game? Hell, men don’t even share the same drinks because heaven forbid our lips touch the same damn bottle!”

“Okay, okay,” Rossi soothed, raising his hands. Hotch realized his voice had risen to a shout and rubbed his hand over his forehead in frustration.

“I’m sorry,” Hotch sighed, “I’m not going to sexually harass you, Dave.”

“That’s good to know,” Rossi replied, “And your lovers?”

“They’re fine with me seeing other people. I have a tendency to… well, to form intense emotional attachment to people I work with or spend a great deal of time with. I feel these same feelings for JJ and Prentiss to different degrees. For them it’s almost a sisterly affection.”

“But not for me?” Rossi asked.

“No,” Hotch replied, “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in you sexually. I’m just not willing to alienate you by persuing you. I don’t want to lose our friendship, Dave.”

“I’d be lying if I said I’d never wanted to hug you,” Rossi sighed, turning to pace the room a moment, “I’m with Erin.”

“I saw.”

“It’s not serious.”

“Okay.”

“We see other people.”

“I’m the last person to judge,” Hotch laughed lightly.

“It’s recreational.”

“Good for you,” Hotch grinned, “I’ve never had recreational sex before. It sounds fantastic.”

“You haven’t?” Rossi gave him a shocked look.

“I’ve only ever been in a committed relationship. Same goes for the three I maintain now. We’re committed to each other, as far as we’re concerned for life.”

“That… that sounds nice,” Rossi replied softly, “And you maintain your friendship?”

“Of course.”

“I’m a bit jealous,” Rossi chuckled.

“I could talk to Penelope,” Hotch considered, “I don’t know if she’s interested in anyone else but…”

“No, thanks,” Rossi chuckled, “She’s not really my type. Too young. We’d be bored outside of bed.”

Hotch chuckled, turning back to his coffee, “So we’re good?”

“Yeah,” Rossi replied, “We’re good.”

XXX

They returned to the ready room where Garcia had a list of possible matches for their suspect based on their profile. She passed around the most recent license and arrest photos and Hotch identified the man they’d killed easily.

“This is him,” Hotch nodded to the arrest picture.

“Troy Ferguson,” Garcia recited, “Five years for robbery. He was in prison during Mr. Foyet’s _very_ brief stay. They escaped together but he didn’t make the news because… you know… he escaped with The Reaper. He also has a prior as a Peeping Tom at eighteen, but he either never did it again or never got caught.”

“Well, we know he didn’t stop,” Hotch scoffed.

“Yeah,” Reid shook his head, “He was the perfect one to endorse Foyet’s plan. He was _into_ what Foyet orchestrated.”

“He was the cheerleader,” Morgan added, shaking his head, “The low man on the totem pole. We aren’t going to learn anything from him.”

“Maybe not,” Hotch considered, “We can separate what was Foyet’s behaviour and what was his, as we’ve already done with O’Malley’s.”

Rossi was sipping from a bottle of water as they continued to discuss Foyet’s possible locations and next plan of action. He was staring at it intently, to the point that it was starting to distract Hotch.

“Something on your mind, Rossi?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah,” Rossi stated softly, “Just thinking about the ordeal you guys went through.”

“Okay,” Hotch shifted from one foot to the other, “Something personal? Or related to the case?”

“A bit of both,” Rossi replied, “You guys were dehydrated and you only spent _one day_ in the hospital.”

“Yeah, in which they pumped us full of enough fluids to hydrate a beached whale,” Reid chuckled.

“My point is, I don’t want you pushing yourself too far,” Rossi replied, eyes still on his water bottle, “Consider me your personal nurse-maid for the next few days. You look parched. Here. Take a sip.”

Rossi held out his half-filled water bottle and Hotch’s stomach lurched. He met Rossi’s eyes and ignored Prentiss’ comment about getting Hotch a bottle of water without backwash in it. He reached out and took the proferred bottle and took a few quick swallows, handing it back to Rossi with a soft smile. Rossi gave him half a smile in return and Hotch returned to the case without further response. No one seemed aware of what their brief interaction had meant to either of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Hotch, Rossi, Strauss, and Reid stepped out of the prison where they’d questioned everyone in connection to Foyet and Ferguson. They’d learned very little and Hotch was frustrated. JJ, Morgan, and Prentiss were back at the cabin hoping that JJ could shed some light on her experience there. Will had gone with her as emotional support. Her experience there had been damaging in an entirely different way and it showed in her slow movement and the fact her clothing covered her up to her neck now. She winced when people touched her back casually and it made Hotch angry. He wanted to protect her but he knew it was impossible to do so from something that had already happened.

They climbed into the van and Hotch slammed his hand down angrily on the steering wheel. Reid reached forward from the backseat and rubbed at his shoulder comfortingly. Hotch caught his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

“I’m done following after him like this. We need to lure him out,” Hotch snarled.

“Agreed,” Reid replied, not pulling his hand away.

“Should we step out for a bit or…?” Rossi asked.

“We’re just holding hands,” Hotch scoffed, “See? Here.”

Hotch reached out with his free hand and caught Rossi’s up.

“Nothing weird about it,” Reid chuckled.

“Except that you two are _very_ intimate behind closed doors,” Rossi replied.

“I already told you I don’t expect that,” Hotch snatched his hand back.

“You talked to him?” Reid asked, “You didn’t say anything. What went down?”

“Not me,” Rossi chuckled.

“Very funny,” Hotch laughed bitterly.

“You seemed fine with this earlier,” Rossi replied, frowning at him.

“I’m not upset at you, I’m upset about the case. I just want this bastard _gone_ so I don’t have to worry about the people I love every second of the day.”

“That’s not going to stop when we catch Foyet,” Rossi pointed out, “We have a dangerous job, Aaron.”

“Yes, but this one is _hunting us._ ”

“And there will be others,” Rossi replied softly.

“Hang on a second,” Strauss started up, “Are you soliciting _other_ members of this team for sex?!”

“Everyone knows you’re sleeping with David,” Hotch sighed as his head fell back against the headrest, his eyes closed in frustration, “And I’m not soliciting him. He approached me wondering what my feelings towards him were and expressed his own disinterest in me. It was completely uncomplicated. I changed my mind. Would you give us some privacy?”

“Sure,” Rossi nodded, “I’m going to take a walk. Text me when you’re through.”

Rossi unbuckled his seatbelt and left the SUV, all but dragging a protesting Strauss with him, leaving Hotch to crawl into the back of the tinted vehicle with Reid.

“Really?” Reid asked in surprise, “Car sex?”

“I just want a cuddle,” Hotch replied, “I’m _angry_ Spencer.”

“I got that,” Reid replied, putting his arms out.

Hotch crawled into Reid’s arms, tucking his legs up on the seat so he could nuzzle his face in Reid’s belly. Of course, that meant his cheek was against Reid’s groin, but it was worth it to get all that Spencer scent.

Reid chuckled, “Keep that up and you’ll get a surprise.”

Hotch smiled a bit and they sat in silence for a while, Reid gently running his fingers through Hotch’s hair.

“You know,” Reid said softly, “No one would blame us for retiring after we catch Foyet. I could go into experimental work. You could go back to being a lawyer. Derek’s talked about becoming a trainer a few times and Penelope is actually fairly safe.”

“I couldn’t ask them to leave a job they’re devoted to.”

“You could, though. Just explain that it’s a request from a lover and not an order from a boss.”

Hotch shook his head, “I’m still not willing to do that. If anything this has only cemented to me how important it is that we continue to do what we do.”

“I’ll stop,” Reid said softly, “You can always call me up on cases and-“

“I don’t _want_ you to stop, Spencer,” Hotch sat up to look him in the eyes, “I want you with me always. I love that we work together.”

“We could both go into law-“

“I don’t want that. Do you?”

Reid thought a moment, “No. I want to keep catching these bastards. I can’t stop thinking about JJ and…”

Reid closed his eyes and Hotch pulled him into a tight hug, “I know. I know.”

“But then I think of how scared I was when they first made you… I just…”

“I know,” Hotch rocked him a bit, “I’m so sorry they made me hurt you.”

“I… um… Aaron?”

“Yeah?” Hotch asked, noticing that Reid had gone stiff in his arms.

“We’re being watched.”

Hotch turned around, hand instinctively going for his gun, only to see Rossi standing in front of the car and watching them through the windshield as he puffed on a cigar. He waggled his eyebrows and Hotch snorted in amusement.

“I’ve peaked his curiousity, it seems.”

“In gay sex? Isn’t there porn for that?” Reid asked, his voice raised in fear. Hotch turned back to him in alarm when he realized Reid was genuinely distressed. His eyes were wide, face pale, and he’d broken out in a cold sweat.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Hotch soothed, waving at Rossi to get lost while he pulled Spencer in close.

“He was _watching us_. Like _them_ ,” Reid panicked, his face buried in Hotches shoulder.

Rossi failed to take direction again and opened up the door behind Hotch instead, “What’s wrong?”

“You spooked Reid by watching us,” Hotch admitted after glancing down to make sure Reid was okay with his answer.

“Sorry,” Rossi replied, clearly surprised, “I just though… I should have realized. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Reid pulled away from Hotch, taking a steadying breath, “I just didn’t expect such a visceral reaction from simple voyeurism during a non-sexual act.”

“I should have,” Rossi replied, angry at himself, “Should I go?”

“No, it’s fine,” Reid replied, “Let’s regroup and focus on the case.”

“It may mean going back to the cabin,” Rossi replied warily.

“I know,” Reid replied, “If we’re going to retrace his steps we’re going to have to go back there anyway.”

“Another team already combed it,” Hotch replied, “Foyet was seen crossing back over the border shortly before they caught up with him. He’s not in Canada anymore. If JJ can’t shed any light on that area than we won’t be able to add more. I say we go to the point where he crossed over and work from there out.”

Reid nodded, “I’m going to call Penny and suggest a few searches.”

“ _Penny?”_ Rossi asked.

“Well sure,” Reid replied, his face a careful blank as they all returned to their previous seats, “You don’t think I call her _Garcia_ in bed, do you?”

“You aren’t in bed, Dr. Reid,” Strauss replied dryly, “Do try to remember that.”

“Duly noted,” Reid snapped, “Special Agent Garcia, this is Dr. Reid, I have some search parameters for you.”

Garcia snickered and flirted, but when Reid didn’t return it she got to work. He texted her once the call was over and apologized, explaining Strauss was being a bitch.

**Garcia: I hear that, G-man. Just don’t stop loving me.**

**Reid: Never.**

**Morgan: Something up between you and Garcia?**

**Reid: Strauss wants us using last names. She’s being a real downer. I apologized to Penny. Sorry for giving you a start.**

**Morgan: No problem, sweetheart. You okay?**

**Reid: Annoyed, but okay. She’s not thrilled that Hotch and I were cuddling. She’s glaring daggers at him from the seat next to me. She made sure Rossi sat next to him earlier, but now she’s regretting it because Aaron let slip that he’s into Rossi. It’s pretty damn funny.**

**Morgan: Damn, I miss all the good stuff.**

Reid chuckled to himself and put his phone away. A moment later Garcia called him back and he put it on speakerphone.

“I found a kidnapping case, you guys. Two cops in Wisconsin were abducted while on duty. They picked up someone matching Foyet’s description and vanished. So did their patrol car.”

“No leads?” Hotch asked in shock.

“They department thought they might have stolen the car and taken off. They were young and rumour had it they were lovers. They’ve been searching for them more to recover the car and press charges than because they thought anything weird was going on.”

“It fits Foyet _perfectly!_ ” Hotch raged.

“They didn’t have your profile,” Garcia reminded him softly, “They still don’t.”

“Get in contact with the chief. Tell them we’re on our way. Then get the rest of the team there.”

“On it, Bossman,” Garcia replied, ending the call.

XXX

Since Morgan and the rest had the jet it was left to Hotch and his group to take a charter plane to Wisconsin or they’d end up having to drive. The plane flight took several hours between boarding and unboarding and by the time they got to the station in Hayward WI the entire place was in a raw panic. It wasn’t until he managed to pin down an officer and loudly announce himself that Hotch got an answer out of them.

“Agent Prentiss has gone missing,” The man replied, eyes wide in horror, “Your team is out looking for her. They couldn’t reach you. Three cell towers are down.”

Hotch nearly ground his teeth in frustration, “Where?”

“Chequamegon National Forest. We’ve rallied the entire area to search but it’s huge and-“

Hotch bolted back out the door with Reid and Rossi in hot pursuit and Strauss calling after them in fear. They got into the SUV they’d been issued and buckled in, quickly taking off to go join the search party. None of them realized that Strauss had been left behind until after they’d arrived, and once they had not being able to reach her didn’t seem unusual. By the time they realized that something was wrong she had vanished as well.

 

A/N I'm having a bad day so I'm taking it out on this story. TAG CHANGE WARNING: check it or regret it. 


	13. Chapter 13

Strauss staggered out of the cabin frantic to get out of the nightmare she’d found herself in. Never had she felt such fear and horror in her entire life. There was no way she could help the people left behind in the cabin. She could barely help herself as she staggered, naked and terrified, out of the door and shakily made a run for the tree line.

She was shoeless and it made for slow going as she limped through the woods, shaking and sobbing in fear. She knew she had to be silent, but she was just too afraid. It wasn’t long before she heard a laugh behind her. She screamed in horror and began to run outright, ignoring the pain of stones and sticks stabbing into her feet. More laughter followed and then heavy footfall chasing her through the woods.

After a while she was sure she’d lost him, but as she tried to steady her wheezing breath she found that he’d instead circled around and cut her off as she ran into a wire and neck-height that smashed her to the ground. She was choking for air as he dropped down on top of her torso, moving her hands so he could lean on each of them with his knees right at the wrists. She struggled until one of her wrists popped loudly and then broke down into frightened and pained sobs.

“Please! Please!” She sobbed brokenly, “Don’t do this! Please! I have children! I love my children! Please!!”

“Come here. Now,” The man above her snarled.

“No, please,” Prentiss sobbed as she was pulled forward by the chains on her wrists.

“Come on, bitch,” Foyet snarled, “It took me nearly an hour to catch her because of how slow you were. She tried to _leave you behind_. Don’t tell me she doesn’t deserve this.”

“I’m not g-going to kill her,” Prentiss choked out.

“You can either kill her quickly,” Foyet said softly, reaching out and stroking her arm as if to console her, “Or I’ll kill her slowly. You saw what I did to Jennifer, didn’t you? I can do _so much worse_.”

Strauss looked to the side to plead for her life with Prentiss, but the woman was unarmed. She held clutched in her fingers a single pill. She was staring down at Strauss while kneeling beside her with her hands chained and fresh bruises marring her face. The bruises were from her face being forced into the ground while Officer Lawrence raped her. So far Strauss had been forced to watch them commit atrocities on each other and she could see why Hotch and the others had succumbed to such perversions.

“Emily, please,” Strauss whimpered, “Stop him!”

“I c-can’t,” She choked out, “I’m sorry, Erin. Pill or knife?”

“No!” Strauss screamed, struggling in his grasp.

“She really doesn’t have a choice,” Foyet sighed, “You either give her the pill or I give her the knife. It’s _your_ call, Emily. Come on, now. Are you going to put Erin through eighteen stabs like you did Susan?”

Foyet placed the knife over Strauss’ ribcage.

“No,” Prentiss sobbed, “Please.”

The knife slid into Strauss’ body and for a moment she was too shocked and in too much pain to respond, but when he pulled it back out a wail came out of her that reduced Prentiss to broken sobs.

“Pill? Or knife?” Foyet asked again.

“Please,” Prentiss started, but the knife slid into Straus with a sickening squelch and the scent of digestive acids filled the air as her intestines were ruptured. She was shaking now, her eyes fluttering as she began to slide into shock.

“Pill? Or knife?” Foyet asked, holding the blade in a new location.

Prentiss cracked, reaching forward and snapping the pill over Strauss’ open lips to drop the powder onto her tongue as she sobbed brokenly.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Erin. I’m sorry!”

They knelt over her body while Foyet watched her die and Prentiss petted her hair with shaking fingers as Strauss went into convulsions, frothed at the mouth, and then finally stilled. Prentiss wasn’t even allowed to close Strauss eyes as she was dragged screaming and crying back to the cabin.


	14. Chapter 14

Rossi hesitated outside their door and then knocked softly. Hotch answered it surprisingly fast and then stepped out into the hall rather than inviting him in.

“Derek and Spence are… busy,” Hotch stated softly.

“My room?” Rossi suggested.

“Sure.”

“I didn’t think Reid was into Morgan,” Rossi stated softly.

“He’s not,” Hotch replied, “Reid is sapiosexual, so brains turn him on rather than brawn.”

“Morgan’s very intelligent,” Rossi pointed out, letting them into his room.

“Yes, but not the sort of intelligence that peaks Spencer’s interest,” Hotch replied, “They’re trying to find ways to bond outside of Spencer’s attraction so they can have a more intimate relationship.”

Rossi turned towards Hotch, slipping his hands into his jacket pockets, and frowned, “I feel like you don’t mean the kind of intimate I originally assumed.”

“I don’t,” Hotch smiled fondly, “They’re cuddling while working on a list of interests and potential hobbies to do together. Spencer can be a receptive partner for Derek if Penelope or I are involved, but he loses interest when it’s just Derek and himself.”

“So that’s why you were hovering by the door,” Rossi chuckled, “You were giving them some privacy.”

“I was waiting for you,” Hotch replied, his expression turning serious, “How are you holding up?”

“Now that two members of our team, one of them my lover, are missing?”

“Shall we sit?” Hotch asked, motioning to the chairs in the room.

“Yeah, but not there,” Rossi replied, stripping off his jacket and toeing off his shoes, “I’ve been looking a few things up with Garcia’s help.”

“What sort of things?” Hotch asked.

“Polygamous relationships,” Rossi stated, stretching out on the bed on his side, “Yours is unconventional.”

“Ours more resembles a combination of swinging and polygamy,” Hotch replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, “I do consider myself polygamous, but Spencer doesn’t think of himself that way. Penny and Derek are more of an open relationship at this point, though that has the potential to change. Spencer considers himself all of our lovers and likes to refer to himself as a sapioslut… whatever that means.”

“Garcia told me you guys have unique communication rules as well.”

“Those are actually pretty standard,” Hotch replied, “It’s important in a relationship like this to make sure no ones feelings get trampled, jealousy doesn’t fester, and everyone has a chance to consent.”

“Yet you approached me without clearing it with your… family?”

“Family is a good word,” Hotch nodded, pulling out his phone, “I did clear it with them. They knew from the door that I was interested in you. If one of them has said otherwise or expressed upset than I’ll need to know who so I can-“

“No one’s said anything to me, Aaron,” Rossi interrupted, “I didn’t mean to imply they had. I was just… observing. They seem unaware that you’re courting me.”

“I wasn’t aware I was either,” Hotch huffed, “I’m confused. I thought you were bringing me in here to talk about our missing team mates.”

“I can’t talk about that right now,” Rossi replied, head propped on one hand, “I’ll drive myself to drink.”

“Okay,” Hotch replied, “So what is it you want from me, Dave? I thought you had reservations about this sort of thing.”

“I want what you described in the rec room,” Rossi replied, sitting up with a sigh, “I want to be able to hold you and _be_ held. I want to know that I’ve got a shoulder to cry on if the worst should happen.”

Hotch considered his words for a moment, “I need complete open communication and honesty, Dave. I’m putting my heart on the line. I know you see me as having multiple lovers, but it’s more like multiple _loves_. It doesn’t diminish just because I have several of them and if I were to lose one it would hurt as much as if I only had one to start. You have the potential to seriously devastate me.”

“I don’t want that,” Rossi replied, “I can’t give you my body, but I think… I think I can give you my heart.”

“I’d be honoured,” Hotch replied softly.

“So how do we do this?” Rossi asked, “Full clothes? Nightclothes?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with?” Hotch smiled softly.

Rossi nodded and stood up to collect some things from his suitcase. He held up a satin set of night clothes and motioned to the bathroom.

“I’ll be right back,” Rossi replied.

“Me too,” Hotch replied, standing and heading for his rooms with Morgan and Reid.

Morgan and Reid were watching a movie together, Reid sitting in front of Morgan cuddled in his arm. They both looked sleepy but content. When Hotch walked in they gave him an anxious look.

“Word on Prentiss and Strauss?” Reid asked.

“No,” Hotch replied, “Don’t forget to get some sleep. Our shift starts again at six AM.”

“Aaron,” Reid gave him a distressed look, “We passed the twenty-four hour mark three minutes ago.”

“I know,” Hotch replied, beginning to undress.

“For Prentiss it’s been 48.”

“I know.”

“I hate this.”

Hotch headed over, leaned down, and pressed a kiss to Reid’s lips, his reply softer this time, “I know.”

“Is Rossi going to take care of you?” Reid asked anxiously, “I don’t want your needs unmet.”

“I’ll be fine,” Hotch smiled softly, “We’re working it out. Will you two be okay?”

“Yeah,” Reid replied with a soft smile, “Go woo him.”

“Woo,” Hotch chuckled, “Sure.”

Hotch changed into some flannel sleep pants and a wife beater and returned to Rossi’s room, knocking to enter, and found the man absolutely _scrumptious_ in a blue satin pants night clothes with white trim. It was monogrammed. Hotch hoped he could keep his absolutely _agonizing_ erection secret.

They crawled into bed together and for a moment there was an absolutely impossible amount of fumbling as they each tried to figure out who should take what position. Hotch finally laughed and rolled over, pulling Rossi’s arm around him.

“Here. You’ll be more familiar with this position and I won’t be poking you all night.”

“I don’t even want to _know_ ,” Rossi chuckled, cozying up to him.

Hotch hit the light and Rossi sighed, tightening his grip on Hotch. He smelled like Old Spice and a faint odor of cigar smoke clung to his hair, though not enough to be cloying. His beard tickled the back of Hotch’s neck and he pressed back unconsciously to alleviate the itch. It resulted in a soft kiss being pressed to the back of his neck before Rossi turned his head a bit and stopped the itching.

“This is less weird than I thought it would be,” Rossi said softly.

“There’s nothing weird about seeking comfort from a friend,” Hotch replied, running his hand over the hairs on Rossi’s forearm.

Hotch was throbbing in his trousers and frantically contemplating sneaking off the second Rossi was asleep to toss off. Or better yet, sneak back to his room and pillage Reid’s mouth. Except Rossi had conveniently _not_ handed him a keycard so he’d have to find it first in the dark or risk not being able to return…

“On a scale of one to ten how much torture is this for you?” Rossi chuckled after a few minutes of silent cuddling.

“Twelve,” Hotch groaned, “You smell _fantastic_.”

“I smell like an old man,” Rossi sighed.

“You smell like experience,” Hotch breathed softly, shivering as his cock throbbed painfully. He moved a leg to rub his thigh along the side in a hope of relieving some of the pressure but it only made things worse.

“You can… deal with it,” Rossi replied, “I think I can tolerate that.”

“You sure?” Hotch asked, hand already going down to palm himself through his clothes.

“Tissues in the drawer there,” Rossi chuckled, “I really turn you on that much?”

“Fuck yeah,” Hotch panted, rolling forward and rubbing himself against the mattress as he fumbled in the drawer for tissues, “This won’t take long.”

Hotch rolled back, pressing himself against Rossi’s front so he could envelope himself in his scent. The man put a hand on Hotch’s hip and stroked it minutely while Hotch pulled himself out of his trousers and began to jerk himself fast and hard, holding the tissue in his free hand. Rossi pressed a kiss just beneath his ear and Hotch moaned softly.

“Oh, gods Dave,” Hotch moaned.

A bit of a twitch at his ass had Hotch instinctively grinding back, feet scrambling against the bedspread. Rossi gasped and pushed forward and Hotch writhed in pleasure as his hand worked his shaft and Rossi held him tightly. He had his head thrown back and was panting like a teenager as Rossi’s hand moved across his chest and teased one nipple through his cotton top.

“This is… interesting,” Rossi breathed, hips moving forward as he began to harden.

Hotch moaned deeply, but Rossi didn’t pull back at the sound of a masculine tone. Instead Rossi continued to harden, shifting back once to move his dick into a more comfortable position before moving back to rub himself between Hotch’s covered arsecheeks.

“Want to touch…” Hotch panted, “Can I...?”

Rossi hesitated for a moment and then nodded, “Alright.”

Hotch reached back and ran his hand over Rossi’s hip, gasping at the feel of soft flesh beneath silky material. He was pressing himself against the man’s front almost desperately, hand flying over his member as it swelled in impending release. His hand flew off of Rossi to press a tissue to the tip of his cock as he groaned out his pleasure. Rossi held him tightly through it all and when Hotch came down he found the man still slowly rubbing himself against him.

“Do you want me to…?”

“No,” Rossi replied sharply, then gentled his words with a soft kiss to Hotch’s cheek, “Too soon. Just let me…”

Rossi pulled back a bit, accepting some unused tissues from Hotch, and began to stroke himself inside of his clothes. He pulled Hotch’s shirt up a bit and rubbed the tip of his satin-covered cock over the small of Hotch’s back. He worked himself like that for ages with Hotch simply basking in his attention, a soft smile on his face as he listened to Rossi’s breathing increase.

Rossi rolled sharply onto his back and there was a moment of fumbling with clothing and then the man grunted as he came into the tissues. They lay in silence for a moment, Rossi cleaning himself up and then basking in post-coital pleasure. Then Hotch rolled over and slipped an arm around his torso and a leg over one of his thighs. Rossi’s arm came out and they slid together like two pieces of a puzzle. Hotch smiled at the warmth of the man’s shoulder and nuzzled in close.

“Still friends?” Hotch asked.

“Mm-hm,” Rossi sighed happily, “That… that may not happen again.”

“That’s okay,” Hotch replied, “I _really_ like your pjs.”

Rossi chuckled, “I gathered. Aaron, there’s one thing I don’t get.”

“Hm?”

“I’m old, fat, saggy, and cantankerous.”

Hotch chuckled, “Your point?”

“Well, don’t jump up and deny it now!” Rossi laughed, “Seriously, though. Why me? What about me interests you? I mean, I’m not downing on myself here, I know I have appeal… to women _my age_ who are sick of young little shits like Morgan and can’t draw in bucks like you. So what the hell has you leaving Morgan and Reid’s bed to come into mine?”

“Your personality,” Hotch smiled, snuggling closer.

“My personality got your rocks off?” Rossi asked in disbelief.

“Your personality got my rocks off,” Hotch agreed with a chuckle, “I’m attracted to people I have an emotional relationship with.”

“Is that a lot of people?” Rossi wondered.

“Not really,” Hotch yawned, “It’s mostly my coworkers and a few friends from school who don’t talk to me anymore. I think I unintentionally weirded them out.”

“How so?”

“By wanting more,” Hotch replied softly, “I didn’t know how to articulate it at the time so I would just… I’d get too close, ask to see them too often, act jealous about their dates. They eventually shifted me out of their lives. Haley was so mad… I can’t go back to that. I never cheated outright, but emotionally I was unfaithful to her. I don’t want to do that to her again but I just can’t… I won’t give up what I have with the team now, including what I might have with you.”

Rossi sighed, “It’s your choice, but I have some pretty damn glorified memories of you and Haley. The way your eyes lit up whenever she called, the joy you got when dancing with her-“

“I don’t light up with Spencer?” Hotch asked in surprise.

Rossi was silent for a moment, “You know what? You do. You really do.”

Hotch let his eyes fall shut and their breathing evened out. Eventually the room was filled with Rossi’s snores and Hotch smiled into the loud rumbling. It was so comforting to hear someone during the night, even if Rossi’s breathing was dissimilar to Reid, Morgan, and Garcia. He would adjust to the sound and hopefully this wouldn’t be the only time he’d get to hear it.

XXX

They knew they were closing in when they found Strauss’ body. Hotch immediately cut Rossi off from going towards her, directing him away while Morgan and Reid worked the scene with the LEOs. Rossi was angry so Hotch herded him back to the car and let him take out his rage by kicking the tires.

“She was fixing her life!” Rossi turned to Hotch to scream out his frustration, “She got sober! She was just making reparations! Her kids were _finally_ trusting her again!”

“Those things won’t be lost now,” Hotch tried to sooth, “They’ll heal. We’ll help them heal. We’ll heal, too.”

“The hell with us!” Rossi shouted, “This shouldn’t have happened! We should have had her back! We weren’t treating her like a member of this team. _I_ wasn’t treating her like a member of our team!”

“We weren’t used to her being present,” Hotch soothed, pulling the angry man into his arms and holding him tightly, “But you’re right. We should have had her back.”

XXX

The cabin was so still that Hotch felt a coil of dread in his stomach. They were too late. He was certain of it. He carefully disconnected Garcia from the circuits, not wanting to distress the expecting mother. He kept his eyes on Morgan as he led the team into the cabin, guns drawn and vests heavy on their shoulders. Nothing was as heavy as the burden of loss they felt.

The first room they entered was dark and stank of copper, the cloying scent of blood irritating Hotch’s nose. There was no electricity. They moved through the cabin quickly, attempting to locate either victims or Foyet. Hotch and Morgan headed for the basement, having profiled that Foyet would continue to build on his past actions but would still be utilizing previous experience.

They found three people in the basement, but only one was alive. Prentiss was cowering in the corner on a pile of towels, sobbing and shaking with her hands over her head. She was covered in blood but appeared unharmed. She was dehydrated, shaking from low blood sugar due to days without food, and clearly disoriented as Hotch knelt before her.

“Emily? It’s me. It’s Aaron. I’ve got you,” Hotch soothed, clicking the safety on his gun and helping her to rise. She was chained to the wall. He swore and called it in, getting a team down to disconnect her as the calls came in that the cabin was cleared. The two officers were dead, each of them in different states of decay. Prentiss was naked and stank of blood, semen, and sweat. Hotch mentally tallied all the harm that must have been done to her and just gave up all pretence of maintaining professionalism. He sat cross-legged on the floor with her in his lap, rocking her as she sobbed brokenly.

She didn’t even have any tears left.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Can I just say how ANNOYED I am with my muse? I love Reid/Morgan, but for some reason my muse is going NOTP for this story. Damn it. I’m working on resolving it.

Hotch was reluctant to leave Prentiss’ side, but they had a monster to catch. Foyet had left them and fled, leaving a traumatized Prentiss to tell her tale. It fit him so perfectly. He’d killed his fiancé and injured himself to get the police off his trail, so now he was having victims rape and kill each other. He was evolving. The knife was no longer the only sex surrogate in the equation, and lawkeepers were his targets instead of couples in cars. Hotch gave her hand a gentle press and left, knowing the doctors had her sedated and as comfortable as possible under the circumstances.

Reid left even more hesitantly, his eyes anxious as he slipped his hand into Hotch’s and walked down the hall with him to the elevator.

“So now what?” Reid asked, “I can try to build a geographical profile based on their kidnap sites, but I think it’s pretty clear that he’s roaming. Garcia would be a better option for listing hide-outs for him like the cabins he’s favoured so far.”

“Agreed,” Hotch replied, pulling out his phone to contact her, “Penny, it’s Aaron. Can you locate cabins with similar parameters to the two we’re aware of so far?”

“No prob, Bob,” She replied, “You have company there?”

“It’s just Spencer and I,” Hotch replied, “How are you feeling?”

“Me? I’m not even getting _morning sickness_ yet! How’s Prentiss?” Garcia demanded.

“Hurt in many ways,” Hotch replied miserably, “I can’t help but feel like we got off easy. At least we had each other, and the people touching us were friends.”

“And Rossi?”

“He’s with Morgan and JJ right now. He’s pretty damn shook up. On the positive side Morgan and Reid seem to be doing better relationshipwise.”

“Not really,” Reid replied.

“You’re not?” Hotch frowned at him, “You seemed good last night when you were watching movies and cuddling.”

“The second you left we dried up like tumbleweeds,” Reid replied with a sigh, “I have no idea what my problem is.”

“Sweetheart,” Garcia replied softly, “Maybe you’re just forcing this too much. Relax with Morgan! He doesn’t have to have sex, he just wants you to _love_ him.”

“I do love him,” Reid replied miserably, “But the second we’re alone we _fight_. I have no idea why. I feel like I want something from him but I don’t know what it _is_ so I can’t articulate it.”

“Romance?” Hotch and Garcia both asked.

“He thought of that already,” Reid frowned, “We haven’t had a chance to test it out.”

“Let’s focus on the case for now,” Hotch replied, “As much as I’d like this all resolved we have to worry about stopping Foyet first.”

They both agreed and Hotch sighed as the elevator went off. He and Reid strode out with Hotch’s hand on the small of Reid’s back. He walked out to the car and once in the relative privacy he made a call to Morgan.

“How is everyone holding up?” Hotch wondered.

“Rossi’s coping better than I expected. He’s asking about you. I think you make him feel secure at this point. He wants to know when you’ll be back and if you’ve got news on Prentiss. I’m wondering the same,” Morgan replied.

“Prentiss was under when I visited. I got to question her only briefly before they sedated her again. She’s hurting badly, and not just physically. This is going to take time to recover from.”

“We’ll be there for her,” Morgan replied softly.

Hotch was silent a moment, “What have you found?”

“He left some DNA behind, but since we know who he is I guess it doesn’t matter anymore. No semen. Just some blood and hair. He didn’t bother to wipe up fingerprints either.”

“According to Prentiss only Officer Lawrence was made to rape her, though she did have to perform oral sex on Officer Haith,” Hotch replied, “She didn’t know their names. Apparently none of them spoke to each other. He prevented them from doing so by sitting in the room and _stabbing_ them shallowly whenever they tried to communicate. Officer Haith died from her injuries, but Prentiss wasn’t clear on if it was from punishment or a ritualistic killing. I’m going to try to get more from her tomorrow.”

“You know what this means, don’t you?” Morgan asked, “He’s making sure they don’t bond the way we did. He’s avoiding Stockholme or whatever the hell we have.”

“Love,” Hotch snapped, “We have _love_.”

“I know that,” Morgan replied softly, “I meant in relation to the officers and Prentiss. Prentiss didn’t know them. Any bond formed would have been different from ours, but he still avoided it.”

“Damn it, I want this _over_ Derek.”

“I know,” Morgan replied, “So do I.”

XXX

The search renewed with their profile being included in a carefully worded release to the press. People were encouraged to have security systems installed in their vacation homes and patrols were to be set up to check on those homes for occupancy. It was heavily warned that he was preying on law enforcement, and that forest rangers might not be excluded from his victim profile. A nationwide alert was sent out, and the information was sent to both Canada and Mexico.

However, the Reaper was still as patient as the wraith he was named after. Death could wait, and so could he. With half the continent in a panic he simply faded into the woodwork, content to watch them squirm and bask in the fear he spread.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N In an effort to resolve my moreid dilemma I have dedicated this chapter to my external muse Val Rae, because my internal muse is being a cockblock. Most of this is from Morgan's POV so it's a bit of a deviation from the rest of the story. I was thinking of making it a separate oneshot, but frankly it threw off the flow either way because then you'd just see it all resolve for no apparent reason. So without further ado... an odd chapter. 

Morgan watched as Reid flirted with everyone in the room, including Rossi. Rossi was slowly integrating himself into their circle. It had started after their commemorative dinner the night of Straus’ funeral. He’d invited them over to his home and then led them to a guest bedroom with a king-sized bed and told them to enjoy themselves. They’d been shocked and a bit put off at first, especially when he just closed the door and left, but then Reid had started jumping on the bed and they’d all fallen in together. It had been passionate and satisfying, healing and comforting, and afterwards they’d donned robes he’d left out for them and gone down to his living room to watch movies on his big screen TV with him. They’d ended up staying the entire night, curled up together in the big bed with Rossi down the hall. They figured he just didn’t want to be alone that night, but it had happened multiple times since.

The thing was, while Reid had willingly gone bottom up for him during their orgy at Rossi’s house, going so far as to scream his name while coming, they’d had a horrible fight during their next date. He’d eventually asked him if he had some residual fears from their ordeal in the cabin, but Reid had sworn up and down that wasn’t it.

Now they were on a group date together, Garcia chatting about their efforts to select one of Morgan’s properties to move into with the others, and Reid was _again_ flirting with him. In fact, Reid was giving him bedroom eyes so intense that Morgan had been half-hard for most of the night. He was cuddled up against Rossi’s side, the man apparently comfortable _only_ with Reid and Garcia’s flirting. That was fine with Morgan. He respected and admired Rossi, and he wanted to see Hotch with the older man, but he wasn’t interested himself. Garcia’s flirting wasn’t sincere, but Morgan was fine with her taking him to bed if she chose to- just as soon as he passed a test, of course. They weren’t about to risk her contracting an STD while pregnant.

“Hey,” Morgan winked at Reid, “You want to come home with me, cutie?”

“I don’t know,” Reid flirted back, “You think you can handle me?”

 _That’s a very good question,_ Morgan thought.

“Oh, I can _handle_ you, sweetheart,” Morgan flirted, eyes lowered seductively.

“You two want me to move?” Rossi chuckled.

“I rather like the idea of being sandwiched between you both,” Reid chuckled, “Lemme move.”

They shifted in the booth and Reid snuggled against Morgan this time, Rossi smiling fondly at him before diverting his attention elsewhere. So much for being sandwiched, but Reid wasn’t complaining, instead he was rubbing his hand up and down the inside of Morgan’s thigh and staring into his eyes with the kind of love and desire that Morgan had been craving from him.

“Mm, pinch me, I must be dreaming,” Morgan cooed.

Reid giggled and gave his thigh a light pinch, making Morgan jump and pinch him back. They giggled and tussled in the booth, Morgan working his way to the young man’s neck to kiss him as he reached around to grope his ass.

“ _Ahem_ ,” Hotch interjected, reminding them they were in public, “Maybe you two should go. I’ll get Penny home.”

“I’ll take you up on that,” Morgan replied with a wink, “Come on, Spence. I want to hear you scream my name again.”

Reid accepted his hand and Morgan pulled him from the booth, slipping an arm around his thin hips. Those hips felt so good clenched in Morgan’s hands. He leaned over to whisper filthy things into Reid’s ear as he led him out to the car.

“I’m going to eat your ass out, Spence. You’re going to come so damn hard for me, aren’t you, pretty boy?”

“Yeah,” Reid purred, eyes glazed with lust, “Shut me down and restart me.”

“What?” Morgan laughed.

“Nothing,” Reid shook his head, chuckling a bit, “Just something Penny says. She says the reason I get off on all this sex out of the blue is because it shuts me down and restarts my brain. She’s not wrong. It’s like… like I can _really_ rest after I’ve been taken good and hard.”

“Damn. Maybe Hotch is right and we should all live in the same house together. He’s got it good living with someone who needs a daily fuck to sleep,” Morgan laughed.

Reid stiffened beside him and Morgan looked over in concern, “You know I meant that respectfully, right? I love you, Spencer. I want what’s best for you.”

Reid pulled away, eyes flashing in anger, “Yeah, I get that.”

“Okay,” Morgan struggled to understand what switch had just been thrown and why, “Help me out here. What did I say or do that shut you off on me?”

“I’m not shut off,” Reid replied, folding his arms angrily and staring him down.

“You’re ready to punch me,” Morgan replied, “A second ago you were ready to kiss me. Something’s switched and I can’t figure it out.”

“Just take me home,” Reid huffed, pulling open the car door for himself and sitting down in the passenger side.

“Okay,” Morgan told the closed door, “There goes my hard-on. And my sweet, soft Spencer.”

XXX

They were curled up on the couch in the new home, a five-bedroom split-level in a nice neighbourhood on the edge of the city proper in Virginia. Morgan had sold several properties in order to buy this one. It was a fixer upper, but that was what he loved and Garcia was excited about decorating it. It was big enough for all of them to have a room in it including the baby, but Reid and Hotch weren’t living there. They were just staying fairly often. Moving in was still under consideration as they tried to work out he differences between Reid and Morgan.

“I’d like to bring Jack here, if it’s okay with you two,” Hotch asked Morgan and Garcia, “Once I move in with Spencer it’s going to be difficult to arrange visitation since I won’t have a spare room for him.”

“You’re totally welcome,” Garcia replied immediately.

“Still not liking the place you got after the divorce, huh?” Morgan asked softly.

“Too many bad memories,” Hotch replied, eyes looking distant as he thought of Haley and his divorce, “It’s only worse now that she’s wanting us to get back together.”

“You haven’t told her?” Morgan asked.

“It’s not that I’m ashamed,” Hotch sighed, “I’d love to tell her, but I’m afraid she’d use it against me. It would make her so angry. She was always convinced I cared about you all more than her and Jack. If I let on that I’m in an open relationship with three other people- possibly four if Rossi gets on board- then she’s going to take that straight to a judge.”

“Or she won’t,” Reid replied, “Haley’s never been the spiteful sort.”

“No,” Hotch agreed, “She hasn’t, but she _has_ always been jealous, and this is basically confirming all her fears. She was so convinced that she just wasn’t enough for me, but I could never explain it to her.”

“You don’t have to explain it to us,” Morgan replied, “We get it.”

Hotch smiled warmly, “I’m so grateful for you all.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Garcia smiled sweetly, standing up and walking around to him. She pulled his hand to her abdomen, “ _This_ is your future. Let the past go! If Haley wants to be a part of this she can, but you have a new baby on the way! She’s going to find out when Jack starts talking about a sibling, you know?”

“I did tell her you were pregnant,” Hotch replied, leaning forward to press a kiss to her belly and then leaning back to smile up at her, “I told her we were going to support you, but I definitely need to go back to that conversation. It was right after, while we were in the hospital, and I had no idea what to say to her. I didn’t even explain that the baby might be mine.”

“ _Is_ ,” Morgan, Reid, and Garcia all corrected.

Hotch blinked rapidly and agreed, “ _Is_. Penny, can I have you tonight? I need you so badly.”

“Absolutely,” She cooed, pulling his face forward for a kiss, “I want you too.”

Morgan watched as Hotch stood up and pulled her in for a slow kiss, enjoying the feel of her soft body against his own. The way he leaned into her made it obvious that he wanted to sink into her soft body in more ways than one. Morgan smiled up at them fondly, then shifted to the side to get closer to Reid. Reid sank against his side and they watched their lover’s softly explore each other’s bodies.

“What do you say?” Morgan turned to Reid with a smile, “Can I spend some time holding you tonight? No pressure.”

Reid smiled up at him from where he’d been reclined on the couch reading a book, “I’d like that.”

Hotch and Garcia went up to the room that Reid and Hotch usually shared, while Morgan put on some music for he and Reid to dance to. Reid smiled up at him and unfolded himself from the couch, he put out a hand and Morgan pulled him in to slow dance across their living room. They had no carpeting in the room at the moment, but that just made moving the long-limbed young man around the floor perfect.

“You’re so gorgeous, Spence,” Morgan praised.

“Thank you,” He replied, blushing and fluttering his eyelashes prettily.

“We’ve been doing well lately, yeah?”

“Mm-hm,” Reid replied.

Alarm bells went off in Morgan’s head. Reid always got unusually silent right before he shut down or lashed out at Morgan. He forced his smile to remain and continued their dance.

“Aaron and Penny are beautiful together,” Morgan stated.

“They really are,” Reid replied, a genuine smile spreading across his face again.

Morgan’s smile spread. He was relieved that the intimacy between Hotch and Garcia wasn’t the problem.

“You worried about the baby?” Morgan asked, “I can’t believe we’re all going to be parents. I mean, Aaron’s done this before but us? We’re new.”

“I’m scared,” Reid admitted, slowing their dance and leaning into him just to be held. Morgan wrapped his arms tightly around Reid’s waist and stared into his eyes.

“Talk to me, pretty boy. What’s got you spooked?”

“Not spooked just… I mean… my mom…”

Morgan nodded, pressing his lips together in understanding, “The schizophrenia.”

“Exactly,” Reid nodded, “I just hope the baby is yours or Aaron’s biologically.”

“If it’s not, we’ll deal with it. Kid’s gonna have four parents to lean on during times of trouble, _and_ an older brother.”

“I just wish…”

“I know,” Morgan replied when Reid didn’t finish his sentence. He pulled him in for a tight hug, “I know, sweetheart.”

Reid melted against him and Morgan felt his cock twitch traitorously. He wasn’t about to introduce sex when Reid had been so hot and cold for weeks on end, not to mention the fact that he was _finally_ baring his soul.

“Thank you,” Reid replied softly.

“Is this what’s been worrying you?”

“Some of it,” Reid admitted.

Morgan pulled him towards the couch and sat down with him, tucking him close, “You do know that none of us will blame you, don’t you? If the baby has any kind of mental illness?”

“Yeah, I know,” Reid replied with a relieved smile, “It won’t stop me from thinking about it, but I know you guys won’t blame me.”

“So you feeling a bit better?”

“Yeah, a bit,” Reid replied.

“Want to watch a movie or…”

“See,” Reid’s eyes narrowed, “ _That_ was when you should have kissed me.”

Morgan sighed and rubbed a hand against his temper, “I would have, but we agreed to take this slowly and date-“

“It’s been _weeks_ ,” Reid snapped, standing up angrily, “If you don’t find me attractive just-“

Morgan decided to go for the gold and jumped on Reid, figuring that if he kept picking fights maybe what he wanted was a bit of rough and tumble. After all, they’d not been forced on each other during their captivity so it was possible that Reid needed to act it out to-

Or not.

Reid twisted his head away from Morgan’s lips and began to thrash under him while screaming in terror. Morgan pulled away instantly, hands out as he tried to calm him, but Reid’s mind was far from present. Footsteps on the stairs heralded the arrival of Hotch, naked and flushed, his eyes wide in alarm. Reid was curled up in a ball, sobbing and shaking while Morgan fought the urge to be violently sick. He had never, ever wanted to hurt Reid and he’d just made the worst mistake he ever could have with him.

Morgan backed away, hands over his mouth, as Hotch pulled Reid into his arms and rocked him, whispering to him softly as he tried to calm him down. It took ages, but finally Reid let out a stuttering breath and uncurled, looking around himself with wide eyes.

“What happened, sweetheart?” Hotch asked, petting his sweatsoaked hair back.

“I… I don’t know,” Reid replied, glancing anxiously at Morgan, “We were fighting and…”

“I should go,” Morgan choked out, feeling his stomach roil.

“Derek?” Garcia called from upstairs.

“Shit, Penny,” Hotch breathed, “I told her to hide.”

“I’ll take care of her,” Morgan replied, turning and bolting up the stairs.

_What the hell am I going to tell her? I just alienated two of the father’s of her baby!_

Morgan called for Garcia and she came out of their closet holding a baseball bat and looking pale. 

“Are you okay?” He asked her, pulling her into his arms.

“What happened?” Garcia asked.

“I did something beyond stupid,” Morgan replied, stepping back, “Are _you_ okay?”

“I’m fine, just scared. Is Spencer okay?”

“I’m not so sure.”

“Well, what _happened_?” She asked, pushing past him and heading for the stairs, “Is he hurt? Did you call an ambulance?”

“He’s…” Morgan started, but then lost his confidence. He stood there at the top of the stairwell and listened to them talk to Reid, their voices too indistinct to hear clearly.

He leaned against the wall and wept, furious and disgusted with himself, frustrated and horrified at what he’d done. He knew why he’d rationalized it, but now that it was done he couldn’t believe he’d done it. Reid had been sending him _mixed_ signals, and he’d jumped on one of them and then jumped on his _boyfriend_.

Morgan didn’t hear Hotch coming up the steps so he jumped when the man put his hand on his arm.

“Spence wants to talk to you.”

“I should just go,” Morgan replied, “I can’t believe you’re even talking to me.”

“Please just come downstairs,” Hotch replied, “It’s not as bad as you think.”

“I _pinned him to the couch_.”

“You know Spencer. He’s rationalized it. Please?” Hotch held out his hand and Morgan hesitantly took it. The older man pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his knuckles before walking him down the steps.

Reid was calmly sitting beside a still naked Garcia, holding her hand and staring up at Morgan with wide eyes.

“I know why you did what you did,” Reid stated before Morgan could speak, “I know I’ve been horrible lately. I just… I don’t know why I’ve been acting this way or I _swear_ I’d tell you.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Morgan replied miserably, “I don’t know how to relate to you anymore and I just… I hate what I just did.”

“You were trying to spice things up,” Reid laughed bitterly, “And get me to stop being an ass to you. I can’t exactly blame you.”

“Don’t you _dare_ blame yourself,” Morgan replied, his voice choking up.

Reid stood up and crossed to him, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too, Spencer,” Morgan hugged him tightly, “I never wanted to hurt you. Not ever.”

“Neither did I. I never wanted to hurt you,” Spencer whispered back.

XXX

Rossi, Morgan, Hotch, and Reid stepped out of two vehicles and headed for the restaurant, chatting amongst each other and laughing happily. They’d resolved a case alarmingly fast and were in a celebratory mood.

JJ and Prentiss were healing up well and each of them had attended a therapy session with them over the last few weeks. Morgan and Garcia were setting up a nice nursery. Hotch had ditched his apartment to move into Reid’s since his apartment had nothing but bad memories associated with it. Haley had given him the space he’d asked for but was becoming suspicious. She knew that he’d moved in with Spencer and that there was only one bedroom. When Jack visited he took him over to Morgan and Garcia’s, which confused Haley but she couldn’t really object since he had his own room there. Until things were worked out for Morgan and Reid, there was no point in them moving in together completely. Reid had been to a few therapy sessions with Morgan but so far they’d made no headway.

Hotch and Rossi were moving things slowly, mostly spending time drinking and watching games together. Morgan and Reid were moving even slower, practically avoiding each other outside of work and group dates. That was why they were there together on a double date, although a foursome might have been a more accurate term. They sat down in a large round booth and throughout the night they rotated seats whenever someone got up to use the bathroom, visit the bar, or play a round of pool. Reid was painfully good at pool and he took turns kicking all of their asses while they laughed and drank. As the night went on Morgan became more and more unsettled until he finally pulled Rossi aside in the bathrooms.

“Listen, I need you to break a few rules for me,” Morgan told him quickly.

“Okay,” Rossi chuckled, “Not like I’m a stranger to that. Which rules and how much jail time will I be looking at?”

“The no profiling co-workers rule, the no talking behind each other’s back rule, and probably a few nights on the couch.”

“I get to sleep on the couch?” Rossi quipped, “Why didn’t you say so? Let’s do this. You want me to profile Spencer?”

“I just want to know- and I mean this, nothing more or less- if he’s racist.”

“You’re joking,” Rossi chuckled, “Spencer? Racist?”

“He’s even making eyes at _you_ , Dave,” Morgan bemoaned.

“You say that like I’m not a catch!” Rossi scoffed.

“You know what I mean. I’m the only black team member and I’m the only one he’s uninterested in.”

Rossi shook his head and sighed, “It’s not your _race_ , Morgan.”

“You’re sure?” Morgan asked.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Rossi replied sharply, “Derek, he’s in _love_ with you, but there’s something holding him back from the physical aspects and it’s not your skin tone. You need to talk to him.”

“Don’t you think we’ve tried?!” Morgan ranted, “We’ve been to therapy, talked it out, fucked it out _but only in a group_ ; for some reason we can’t talk to or touch each other when we’re alone!”

“When you two were confined together-“ Rossi started.

“I never touched him,” Morgan replied, “They wanted Hotch to be the bad guy.”

“Okay, so it’s not trauma. What _did_ you do there?”

“Comforted him! I was ready to _kill_ Hotch over what he did to Spencer. I held him for _hours_. I watched them make love the first time. I was the first to… you know… _in_ him willingly.”

“In the group setting, again?” Rossi asked, stroking his beard.

“Yeah,” Morgan replied, “He loved it. He went on for ages about feeling… certain physical things that you don’t want to hear about.”

“I think you’d better tell me,” Rossi frowned.

“He was talking about feeling my… semen…” Morgan shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, “leak out of him. He liked it and um… how I smelled. He wanted Hotch to add to it. He thought it was kinky and referred to himself as a slut.”

“In a positive way?”

“Yeah.”

“So he associates you with group sex.”

“I thought that was it too, but the thing is that even us _talking_ alone has him lashing out at me! He has these high expectations of what I should and shouldn’t do with him and-“

“He challenges you?” Rossi asked.

“Yes!” Morgan replied, jabbing his finger towards Rossi, “He challenges me! Constantly! _Nothing_ I do is good enough!”

“So he flirts and then takes it back, switches up his interest, challenges you when you don’t make a move fast enough, and then starts a fight when you don’t respond fast enough?”

“Yes! That’s _exactly_ what he’s doing! Yet no one sees it, because we’re always alone when he pulls this shit!”

“I don’t think that last part’s intentional,” Rossi smirked, “Reid has a sort of… snugly relationship with Penelope, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And a loving, couple relationship with Hotch.”

“Yeah,” Morgan asked, stepping back as he tried to get a handle on what Rossi was leaning towards.

“So, don’t you see it? Reid may not be aware of what’s going through his own head, but it’s plain as day?”

“So _spell it out_ because he’s given me so much damn shade I can’t see the forest for the trees!”

“Spencer’s relationship with you has always been friendly, almost brotherly, bordering on a fatherly bond. Now he’s trying to rationalize finding someone like that attractive. With his lack of a dependable father figure he’s scared you’ll leave, so he lashes out. Then he wants you back. Then he realizes that being attracted to someone he sees in an almost familial light is just a _bit_ creepy.”

“That… actually makes sense,” Morgan replied with wide eyes, “So what do I _do_ about it?”

“You’ve got to show him that there’s more than one side of you, and you _absolutely_ can’t coddle him when you’re alone. We’re all aware of the priciple that people behave differently in different situations and depending on their surrounding company. Reid’s responding negatively to the way you present yourself when you two are alone.”

“I have to change my behaviour to make him comfortable with me when we’re alone,” Morgan realized, “Literally _everything_ I’ve been doing has been feeding into his unconscious securities.”

“Exactly.”

“Rossi… you’re a genius. _Now_ I get why pretty boy wants you.”

“Why thank you,” Rossi grinned, “Now go seduce that little brainiac.”

Rossi clapped him on the arm and left the bathroom. Morgan turned to the mirror to give himself a careful look. He practiced a face or two and was just working up the confidence to go out there when a stall opened and an embarrassed man exited to the sound of flushing water. He stepped up to the sinks and washed his hand with carefully lowered eyes. Morgan tried to contain his amusement, but lost it as the man awkwardly cleared his throat and wished him luck before fleeing the bathroom.

Reid was just putting away the pool gear and heading toward the table with a proud swagger in his step when Morgan got back out to the bar proper. He’d mopped the floor with Hotch, but the man’s pride wasn’t hurt. He was staring at Reid as if he had other things to pillage. Morgan felt the familiar coil of desire in his belly. He _wanted_ Reid. He wanted him in a visceral way and on an emotional level he wanted Reid to want him back. It was killing his normally inflexible self-esteem.

“So how’s Penny?” Reid asked as Morgan joined the two men in the booth. Hotch must have been groping something under the table but Reid wasn’t letting on. Hotch was staring at him as if he were filet mignon.

“She’s okay,” Morgan replied honestly, “She’s excited and scared. She told me that she felt a bit of morning sickness and got all excited. She ate a cracker and it passed so she started moping. She’s having trouble dealing with the fact she’s pregnant when she doesn’t _feel_ pregnant.”

“Some women aren’t aware until they go into labour,” Reid replied, “It’s rare, but it does happen, especially in heavyset women. In fact, that’s what laid the myth that heavier women are better at pregnancy, but the truth is actually somewhere in between. A woman with a _bit_ of weight on her is more equipped to deal with the sudden drop in weight that morning sickness brings on, but a heavy woman is prone to complications and health issues.”

“Thanks, Reid,” Morgan huffed. Reid’s smile melted off, Hotch stilled beside him in alarm, and the younger man’s eyes went a sudden blank as he flickered back through the conversation in search for whatever had upset Morgan enough to use his surname.

“I… I didn’t mean… I’m just a bit stressed out. Penny’s scared. She wants the doctors to see her every damn day. She’s convinced she’s lost the baby but there’s no reason to even _think_ that. She wants to ‘feel’ a baby inside of her, but that’s months away.”

“In another couple of weeks we’ll be able to go in for her first ultrasound and she’ll hear the heartbeat,” Hotch told him, reaching out to take his hand, “That was what made it real for Haley and I.”

“So this is normal?” Morgan asked, looking for any relief he could find.

“It’s probably harder for her, because she found out _incredibly_ early,” Reid started in again, clearly trying to be helpful, “Most women don’t realize they’re pregnant at all until around the eighth week. In fact, later is far normal. That’s what led to another myth; that pregnancy is nine months long. The fact is women just weren’t aware that they were pregnant for a while so the first month was never counted. It’s actually _ten_ months long, with the first ‘trimester’ being four months long instead of three, and our dialect hasn’t caught up with that fact since the phrase ‘nine months’ has become synonymous with human pregnancy to the point it’s the only reference needed to gauge the subject.”

Morgan smiled softly, “Will you come over and tell her that for me?”

“I’ll text her,” Reid reached for his phone, but Morgan caught his hand.

“I mean, _will you come over_ ,” Morgan replied, pleading gently with his eyes.

Reid’s face coloured prettily, his eyes dropped, and a small, pleased smile curved those plush lips, “Sure.”

“I’d really like that,” Morgan purred, stroking the top of his hand with his thumb.

Hotch leaned in and pressed a kiss to Reid’s temple, giving Morgan’s hand a squeeze where they were still touching.

“Am I invited as well, or shall I head back home and have a nice ‘me’ night,” Hotch smiled.

“Your call, but I’d like both of you tonight,” Morgan replied, his voice heavy with emotion, “I can’t believe couples go through this alone. I don’t know what I’d do without other ‘dads’ to fall back on.”

“We’re here for you,” Reid replied warmly, “You just have to tell us and we’ll come _right_ over.”

“Day or night,” Hotch replied, nuzzling Reid’s temple again. His eyes were glued on Morgan’s. He might be pressing his lips to Reid, but they all knew whom he was _really_ kissing. The table was all that separated them from pressing against each other; the table and thousands of years of culture, mores, morals, and various other social constructs.

Rossi cleared his throat, reminding them all of that fact. Morgan pulled his hands free and they all glanced over at him.

“Ah, I know I’m not a ‘dad’, but I’d like to tell you I’m here to help, too. Also, that sounded less formal in my head,” Rossi chuckled down at his scotch.

“Thanks, David,” Hotch replied honestly.

“You coming over too, old man?” Morgan teased, eyes flashing with humour, “I know you probably feel a bit left out with Penny and I not trying to climb into your pants and all.”

“Oh, I’m 100% okay with that,” Rossi laughed, “I’m not even sure how I’d feel about _seeing_ you four…”

He gestured vaguely at them and Reid giggled, “I’m the _bottom_!”

“That means exactly what I think it does, doesn’t it?” Rossi asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It means we all take turns jumping Reid and making him feel like the star of the show,” Morgan purred, pulling the younger man’s hand to his lips for a flirtatious kiss.

Reid’s breath fluttered and his eyes flashed desire. Morgan knew Rossi was trying to figure out why he wasn’t putting the man’s advice into action and taking Reid home alone, but the fact was that he had to work up to it. Their last few times together had been disastrous and he needed a good moment with Reid first.

XXX

Garcia moaned happily as Hotch demonstrated for Morgan the various massage techniques he knew for a pregnant woman. Morgan had scoffed at needing the advice, but the fact was the whole game was changed when the woman couldn’t lie down on her stomach. While Garcia was far from that point, she was willing to be the guinea pig for his examples.

“Just remember, her sciatica might be acting up,” Hotch reminded him, guiding Morgan’s hands across her back, “So you have to relieve the pressure without pressing on any raw spots.”

“May I try?” Reid asked, putting his book down and coming over, “I’m not taking a class next semester so I can have time to come over more often and help out.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet of you!” Garcia cooed, while Morgan and Reid exchanged anxious glances.

 _So, Spence is willing to try still. That’s a start_ , Morgan thought, giving him a warm smile and pressing a kiss to his temple.

Then he stopped himself, and grabbed Reid’s arm to pull him in close. A kiss on the temple was too neutral. Reid stilled in surprise and looked up at him.

“What?” Reid asked.

“You were damn fine kicking my ass at pool tonight, Pretty Boy,” Morgan purred, and slipped an arm around his waist to pull him in for a heated kiss.

Reid moaned and melted against him, and Morgan’s mind rallied behind the momentary victory.

 _Now to keep it going_.


	17. Chapter 17

Rossi had decided to come home with them, but he was hovering on the sidelines rather than joining in. As Garcia and Hotch moved from massage to kissing he simply smiled softly. He seemed to consider their lives to be his shows and would drift out when things got too intense for him, then he’d return when their lovemaking was over to indulge in their loving post-coital embrace.

Normally a get together like this would turn into quite the orgy since they didn’t always have the time to indulge in more than pair-offs. Tonight was no different, and Morgan found himself reaching for Reid at the same time Hotch did. Garcia was reaching for Hotch just as Hotch gave Morgan a suggestive glance. It seemed he wanted to be in the middle tonight, but Penny was needy and had been asking for Hotch since their last date got interrupted.

“I think we need to pair off,” Morgan sighed, giving Hotch’s thigh a hungry caress, “Besides, I need more time with Spencer.”

Hotch groaned, “I want you _inside_ me. I’ve got no top while you’re pursuing Spence!”

“I’ll top you, sexy,” Garcia purred.

Hotch chuckled, shaking his head in amusement, “I might have to take you up on that since Derek is too busy chasing Spencer and David isn’t interested.”

“You want me to _top_ you?” Rossi asked with a frown, “What does that mean exactly?”

“It means,” Hotch gave him a heated glance; “I want you inside of me.”

Rossi’s lips twitched but his eyes remained guarded. Hotch sighed and shook his head, “I don’t think I’m getting what I want today.”

“Can’t every night,” Reid reminded with a laugh.

“What am I, chopped liver?” Garcia asked, giving him a hurt look and inching away.

“No!” Hotch spat out quickly, “Gods, no, Penny! I _do_ want you. I always do. I was just in the mood for something different sexually tonight, that’s all. Come here, sweetheart.”

Morgan smiled as Hotch pulled Penelope close and kissed her slowly, “I want to talk to you about a few things first.”

“Like what?” She worried.

“Come with me,” Hotch urged, and tugged her towards the stairs. 

“I feel a bit guilty,” Reid frowned at Morgan, “Hotch has been asking for time with you for a while now.”

“And Penny’s been asking for time with him,” Morgan shrugged, “It’s her turn this time.”

“You’ve been really focused on me and-“

“Yeah, but I need you, Spencer,” Morgan replied, running his hand over a clothed thigh.

“I get that but-“ Reid replied.

“No, I don’t think you do,” Morgan replied leaning closer as he shifted on the couch, “I need you to understand this. I _need_ you.”

Reid’s face went from thoughtful to pissed off in an instant, “Why does it always have to be either sex or distance with you?”

“I’m not talking about sex,” Morgan stated firmly but softly, cutting him off before he could start another fight.

“Okay, what are you talking about?” Reid asked.

“I’m talking about _you_ ,” Morgan stated firmly, keeping his face serious even as he stroked his thigh again, “I’m talking about _us_.”

“I don’t follow,” Reid frowned.

“I need you to try something with me,” Morgan told him, “I need you to keep an open mind.”

“You’ve got a lot of very unspecific needs,” Reid shifted a bit. He was half-hard but his body language didn’t show interest.

“That’s a relationship,” Morgan told him softly, “I’ve got needs that haven’t been being met, just like you have. I think if we try we can meet them tonight.”

“Okay,” Reid licked his lips, “What should I do? Should I… I mean… clothes on or off?”

“On for now,” Morgan replied, then stood up and headed for the nearby bookshelf. It wasn’t fully unpacked yet, but he’d had a particular book in mind so he just had to pull it out of the box he’d left it in.

Morgan returned to the couch and sat down, glancing at Rossi where he sat watching them curiously. He wouldn’t interfere but Morgan almost wished he would. He wasn’t sure about what he was doing. Dealing with unsubs was one thing. He could get inside their heads and manipulate them and it wouldn’t matter what the results were as long as he got the innocent people out of the way- or as many as possible- but this was Reid. This was a man he loved and admired. This was someone who he could lose with one wrong move, who he had almost lost already.

Morgan headed back to Reid with his favourite book in his hand and sat down beside him, “Shoes off. Get comfy. Don’t read over my shoulder, okay? Cuddle with me.”

“Really?” Reid frowned, “Look, I love to cuddle, but I’ll be bored out of my mind if-“

“Shhh,” Morgan replied, “Come here, pretty boy.”

Reid huffed in frustration, and then pressed close and laid his head on Morgan’s substantial peck. They shifted around for a bit until they got comfortable and then Morgan opened the book up and began to read out loud. For a few sentences he thought it was a mistake as Reid stiffened against his side, and then he slowly relaxed and properly snuggled against him. Morgan kept reading until he’d gotten through a full chapter. Rossi had dozed off but Reid was smiling softly and just staring up at him with eyes full of love.

“You liking this, Spence?” Morgan smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

“Yeah,” Reid replied, “It’s nice. My mom used to read to me like this all the time.”

Morgan smiled softly, “Is that okay?”

“What okay?” Reid asked.

“Is it okay that I’m doing this with you?”

“Yes,” Reid replied, blinking rapidly for a moment, “I mean… if you were thinking this would fix everything…”

“No,” Morgan laughed, “I’m just looking to relax with you and this is what I thought you needed. Now I’d like to do something a bit different with your permission.”

“Okay,” Reid sat back, the discomfort coming back. They moved to face each other and Morgan fought down the worry about confrontation.

“Shh,” Morgan soothed, rubbing his forearms firmly, “Nothing you’re going to hate. I want to talk about something that’s been bothering me for a while now.”

Reid’s lips thinned to a line and Morgan reached up to stroke them until he puckered them to kiss his thumb. Morgan smiled into Reid’s eyes until he began to relax again.

“I love you,” Morgan told him softly, “I more than love you. I need you.”

“I love you, too,” Reid replied softly.

“I need you, Spencer,” Morgan repeated, emphasizing his words by gently gripping Reid’s forearms, “I need you in my life. I need you in my arms. I need you to let me into your heart the way I’ve taken you into mine. I’m sure it’s possible. I wasn’t sure for a while, but I talked to Rossi today and he gave me a bit of insight so I’m going to put my heart on the line and tell you what I need.”

“Okay,” Reid replied, his eyes reflecting his anxiety as Morgan took his hands.

“I need you _here_ , Spencer. I need you here with Penny and I.”

“I’m here,” Reid replied, his voice shaky with the depth of their emotions.

“No,” Morgan shook his head; “I need you _here_ , in this house. It’s not a home without you, Spencer. I wake up reaching for you at night. I want you to move in. Whatever issues we have we’ll resolve them in time, but this distance isn’t what’s going to help it. I need you _here_ so I can make things right with us. So _we_ can make things right.”

“Are you…?” Reid gave him a wide-eyed stare, “Are you asking me to leave _Aaron_?”

“No,” Morgan shook his head, still keeping his voice soft and intimate, “No, I’m asking you _not_ to leave me. I’m _begging_ you not to label me as someone else from your life who let you down. I’m asking you to move in with us, and I’ll ask Aaron too, but the fact of the matter is that _we_ are what’s standing between us four being together. I’m not stupid enough to think that sex is required for us to be lovers, but I refuse to stand back and let our relationship- whatever type it is- be bowled over. I _need_ you, Spencer. I need to wake up when I’ve had a nightmare and know I can crawl into your bed between you and Hotch and get the warmth and comfort of your presence. I need to know that you can come to me when you’re hurting and do the same. I need _you_ , Spencer.”

Reid’s eyes were moist, his breathing elevated as he stared into Morgan’s eyes. He was sniffling slightly and looking lost and afraid.

“What could I possibly give you,” Reid replied, his voice raspy with emotion, “That you can’t get from Penny and Aaron?”

“You,” Morgan replied, “I need _you_. Not want, Spencer. _Need_.”

“I’m just… I’m not sure how to respond to this,” Reid struggled, pulling his hands away and wiping a tear aside, “I _do_ love you, and I want to live with Penny, but we fight all the time and-“

“That’s not going to happen anymore,” Morgan told him, voice soft but firm.

“You can’t promise that.”

“No, I can’t promise we won’t _ever_ fight, but I _can_ promise you we aren’t going to fight regularly over nothing. Not anymore. I won’t take it and you won’t dish it. You won’t take it and I won’t dish it. We clear?”

“Yes,” Reid nodded eagerly, “Yes, I promise.”

“Good,” Morgan replied softly, “So do I.”

“What about…” Reid struggled a moment.

“Sex?” Morgan asked.

Reid nodded, his eyes proving to Morgan that sex was _not_ the issue here. The emotions were, and Morgan was finally breaking through to them. He knew this moment was important. He had to regulate his tone, make sure he was making it clear that their love was more important than the sex.

Morgan kept his voice soft and his eyes intense as he spoke with sharp punctuations of his fingers, “When I need your body, and you need mine, it will happen. Until then nothing is more important than our love for each other, Penny, the baby, and Aaron.”

Reid choked a bit, nodding quickly as the tears started to pour down his cheeks. Morgan pulled him in and Reid scrambled into his lap, straddling his thighs so he could lay his head on Morgan’s shoulders as he wept brokenly. He was shaking with the overflow of emotion that had been bottled up for so long, possibly before their capture.

“That’s it, pretty boy,” Morgan soothed, holding him tightly, “I’m here. Lean on me. Hold me. Let me hold you. No shame in that.”

XXX

Hotch sat down with Penny on the edge of the bed and took her hands in his, taking a deep breath before he began to speak his mind. She looked tense and worried, but Hotch knew what he had to say was important.

“I’m worried about you. About your safety and health, and not just because of Foyet. Morgan and Reid are distracting from us with their… issues. I’m missing Morgan and you’re missing Reid and I. You need us to be paying attention to you and not to each other. I just fumbled that downstairs, so for that I’m sorry.”

“I don’t need _all_ of you paying attention to me _all_ of the time,” Garcia replied, blushing lightly even as she smiled at him fondly, “I just want _you_ tonight. It’s been so long and we were interrupted before, and Derek and Spence are a _mess_ , and-“

“I know,” Hotch sighed, “I’m half afraid to leave them alone, which is part of why I was pulling away earlier.”

“Derek would _never_ hurt-“

“It’s not Derek I’m worried about,” Hotch replied softly, “It’s Spencer. He’s lashing out at him more and more. I just wish I knew _why_.”

“Me too,” Garcia sighed, scooting closer so he could put his arm around her.

“I want to be here with you,” Hotch told her softly, “I don’t like my pregnant lover being so far from me.”

“I don’t like it either baby-daddy,” She sighed.

Hotch waited with her for a few minutes and then carefully snuck down the stairs to peer around the railing. Morgan was reading to Reid from a book while Rossi pretended to sleep in the nearby chair. When Hotch glanced over he was giving a quick wink before Rossi resumed his pose. He smiled and returned to his beautiful lover upstairs and started unbuttoning his shirt as he walked in the door.

“Are they?” She asked hopefully.

“Not the way we’d hoped, but I think maybe in a better way,” Hotch smiled, “Rossi’s keeping an eye on them.”

Garcia was only wearing a robe from her earlier naked massages so she stood up with a sensual smile and slid it off of her body. Hotch growled in excitement and headed for her to drop to his knees at her feet.

“Yes, worship mortal,” Garcia purred with a flirty smirk.

“You are just _glorious_ ,” Hotch purred, leaning forward to press a kiss to her abdomen before burying his face in her daintily sculpted bush. He breathed in her scent and nuzzled her muff while moaning in enjoyment.

Hotch stroked his hands up and down Garcia’s plump thighs before slowly standing. His cock was hard and jutting towards her. She gave him a sultry smile and stroked him with one ring-covered hand.

“So nice and firm for me,” She purred.

“Aching,” Hotch replied, “I’ve been _dreaming_ of burying myself in you.”

Hotch guided her towards the bed, kissing her deeply as he enjoyed the feel of her mouth and the scent of her perfume. His hand cupped her full breasts, his thumb brushing over a nipple. She gasped at the rough feel and slid into the bed, turning her hips away from him to deny him what he really wanted. Garcia gave him a coy smile and he growled as he went after her, tugging at her ankles while she laughed and struggled teasingly.

He climbed up her body, pushing her legs apart and scrambling between them to stop her shutting them. She wrapped them around his waist instead and he pushed her down onto her back to kiss her firmly. Garcia’s nails ran down his skull, scratching lightly while she arched her back sensually. Hotch growled as he grinded his hips into hers, feeling the damp between her thighs. He wanted to push inside of her and fuck her silly, but he also wanted her to be satisfied. He couldn’t do that if he just fucked her fast and hard.

Hotch pulled away, moaning in disappointment at his own restraint, and moved down her body to latch onto one firm breast. Garcia hissed in alarm and pushed at his head.

“Too sensitive,” Garcia panted.

“Hm, I wonder what else is sensitive?” Hotch chuckled, moving lower to kiss down her belly.

Hotchner nuzzled the crease between her thighs and urged a soft croon of pleasure from her before using two finger so spread her moist lips. She had shaved her entire bush off and he gave it an admiring glance before diving in to tease along the lips. Hotch groaned at her spicy flavour, lapping at her opening before moving up to tease her flushed nub.

Garcia let out a strangled cry, her legs trying to clamp around his head.

“Sensitive?” He asked, licking his lips and glancing up her body.

“What is the genetic advantage of making me more receptive to sex _after_ I’m already pregnant?” Garcia panted.

“I’m not sure, but I imagine it has to do with keeping your mate interested,” Hotch chuckled, “I’ll ask Spence later.”

“Back to work,” She replied, giving him a falsely scolding glance.

Hotch buried his face between her thick thighs, aiming around her oversensitive clit this time. He teased the hood without pushing it back to work the exposed nub. Garcia’s thighs shook but remained open for his exploration. He slid two fingers through her wetness and then slid one into her quim, shallowly fucking her with it until he could turn his hand and angle it upwards. He crooked it and began to stroke the spongy flesh until her hips began to buck. He chased her clit with his mouth, settling for puckering his lips and suckling lightly since her body was writhing beneath him too much to carefully flick his tongue. He didn’t need to keep it up for very long. Garcia let out a series of sharp cries as pleasure rippled through her body. Hotch groaned as he mouthed her wet pussy through her climax, leaning back when her legs fell limp on either side of her head. Hotch was panting with lust as he hurried up her body, holding his cock steady so he could slide into her as she lay sprawled on the bed for him.

Garcia crooned as he slid into her quivering, wet heat. Hotch let out a moan of relief and began to move immediately, hips pressing into her eagerly as she swallowed him down. Hotch wasn’t about to restrain himself now that Garcia was satisfied, but he wasn’t expecting a few simple thrusts to send her over the edge again and soon found himself being clutched by her pussy as she cried out beneath him. Garcia gripped his upper arms and thrust up to meet him as he gasped in shock. The second her tight clench released he felt his body draw tight. Two thrusts further and he was spilling his load sooner than he’d wanted to, but the bliss raised the hair on the back of his neck and left him convulsing with pleasure. He nearly pulled a muscle in his neck as he threw his head back and grunted out his release.

“Oh, Aaron,” Garcia breathed, “You are so _powerful_ when you come.”

Hotch panted a moment, head hanging between his shoulders. He slid free with a sigh of relief and smiled down at her.

“That was embarrassing,” He giggled, blushing furiously.

“What? How?” She laughed.

“I came like a _virgin_ ,” Hotch groaned, “I can’t believe you reduced me to a minute man.”

Garcia laughed, “It doesn’t have to be hours of sex to be satisfying, Aaron. I enjoyed that and so did you, so who cares how long it took?”

“ _Are_ you satisfied?” He asked, worried despite himself.

“Are you kidding?” She giggled, “You’re amazing.”

Hotch and Garcia showered together, enjoying the warmth as he washed off the oil he’d used for her massage. They returned to the bedroom with the intention of dressing to go downstairs and check on the others, but a soft sound at the door drew their attention. Hotch glanced over his shoulder to see Reid slowly opening the door. His eyes were red-rimmed and he gave Hotch a shaky smile.

Hotch groaned and headed for him, “Now what?”

“Oh, no, nothing’s wrong. I just… I was thinking of… doing some things with Derek and…” Reid stammered.

“You look like you’ve been crying, sweetie,” Garcia fretted, heading for him and stroking his cheek.

“Yeah, we were talking and it got a bit emotional, but I’m fine. We’re fine. Actually,” Reid took a deep breath and let it out, “We’re good. Very good.”

“Really?” Hotch asked in shock, “How so?”

“He just spent some time just… holding me,” Reid shrugged, “I think maybe he used a bit of psychology on me but I don’t even want to _think_ about that. Then he asked me to move in. Well, _us_ to move in. He said he needs us here.”

“We both do,” Garcia replied softly, tying her robe shut.

“Is that what you want?” Hotch asked as he stroked Reid’s hair while wrapping his arm around Garcia’s waist.

“Yes,” Reid replied firmly, “Absolutely. You need the space for Jack and the distance isn’t fixing things with Derek. I need to be near him.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Hotch smiled warmly, squeezing Garcia’s hip, “I’ll be so much more relaxed in the same home with you all.”

“That’s not what I wanted to ask you, though,” Reid replied, “I got away from him by telling him I wanted to wash my face but… I really wanted to check on you.”

“Me?” Hotch frowned, “Why?”

“You’ve been saying for weeks now that you want to be topped more often and my issues with Derek have been preventing that,” Reid replied guiltily, “That and me being a power bottom so…”

“I love you _as_ a power bottom,” Hotch frowned.

“I know, but Derek’s downstairs completely unspent,” Reid replied, “I was thinking he could come upstairs and… you know.”

Reid smiled shyly, but Hotch blew out his cheeks, “Garcia and I are already done.”

“I figured,” Reid replied with a shrug, “I just thought you might enjoy it anyway.”

Hotch’s eyebrows went up, “You know what? Yeah. I would.”

“Okay,” Reid smiled, “Just give me a few moments. I want to cuddle a bit longer.”

Hotch nodded and Garcia laid down on the bed with a yawn. She was tired so Hotch tucked her in with a gentle kiss and returned to the bedroom he and Reid shared together.

XXX

Morgan smiled as Reid came back down the steps looking as if a weight had been taken off of his shoulders. He didn’t know if sex would ever happen with them again- at least not one on one- but having held Reid was beautiful and he wanted that soft warmth back in his arms.

“Come here, gorgeous,” Morgan smiled, “I want to cuddle you again.”

Reid climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs and pressing close. Morgan picked up the book again and began to read softly, turning his head to breath in Reid’s scent and kiss his head on occasion. Once another chapter had been finished Reid pulled away with a sigh.

“Someone else needs your attention,” Reid told him softly, “Aaron’s upstairs waiting for you.”

Morgan felt himself stir and shifted a bit, “You okay with that?”

“Yes,” Reid smiled, “He needs you and frankly I love to see you with him.”

“Mm,” Morgan purred, “I haven’t had me a good man in _way_ too long.”

“So go get you some,” Reid snickered, not quite pulling off the attitude for the phrase. Morgan laughed at him and they headed upstairs.

Morgan’s breath caught in his throat at the sight before him when they found Hotch in the room he shared with Reid. He was laid out for him on his belly with his legs spread, a black plug parting his ass cheeks.

“Oh, man,” Morgan breathed.

“Wow,” Reid agreed.

Hotch looked over his shoulder at them and smiled lazily, “I’m spent and tired but I’m looking for a good man, so I thought you might like to do a few push-ups on me.”

“Oh, _hell_ yeah,” Morgan stated firmly, pulling his belt out of it’s loops, “I’m going to nail your ass to the _floor_.”

“Mm,” Hotch stretched, arching his back to show off his ass.

“Mind if I stay?” Reid asked softly.

“You kidding?” Morgan grinned, “Feast your eyes.”

Morgan stripped down completely and then knelt on the bed with one knee between Hotch’s thighs and the other foot on the floor. He ran his hands over the older man’s shapely ass, drawing a sigh of pleasure from him. Morgan spent a few minutes just admiring Hotch’s body while the man lay still with his eyes closed. Morgan leaned down to press kisses to various parts of his body, focusing on moles or any divot in his flesh that drew his eyes.

Morgan slicked up his dick and slid the plug out of Hotch’s ass. The man remained still and relaxed, a small smile gracing his lips. Morgan climbed between his spread thighs and stroked his hands over them with a soft sound of appreciation. He cupped and then spread his cheeks.

“How do you want this?” Morgan asked.

“Avoid my prostate,” Hotch replied softly, “I’m too tired to get turned on again, plus I had too much to drink earlier. I just want you inside me.”

“So what you’re saying is that I get to just fuck and go, yeah?” Morgan chuckled, “Is this my lucky night, or what?”

Reid sat down in the desk chair and watched as Morgan lay over Hotch’s body, his muscles and dark skin tone overwhelming the thinner man, creamy body beneath him.

“Beautiful,” Reid sighed.

A creak at the door drew Hotch’s eyes open, and he smiled softly at Rossi as he stood in the doorway with a pleased smile on his lips. He declined to take Reid’s seat and simply watched as Morgan worked the tip of his member into Hotch’s relaxed body.

Morgan moaned deeply, feeling the shiver of Hotch’s muscles around the head of his cock. He could adjust the angle and slide into him completely but for now he was enjoying how tight this was and the warmth of the man beneath him. He slid into him a few more times, enjoying the chill of the air and then the sudden heat of his body before he shifted out and grabbed a pillow.

“Hips up, boss man,” Morgan ordered, giving his ass a teasing slap.

Hotch lifted his ass in the air and Morgan slid the pillow beneath his hips to give him a better angle. He held himself up with one hand and made a show of sliding into him for the two men watching, groaning as Hotch’s body greedily swallowed him up.

“Oh, yeah, suck me in sexy,” Morgan growled.

“Suck?” Rossi whispered.

“Anal sex often results in a suckling feeling from the passa-“ Reid started.

“Guys?” Hotch huffed.

“Sorry,” Reid whispered.

Morgan grinned a bit and then pushed deeper into his body with a low groan. He bottomed out, balls cradled in the soft curve between Hotch’s ass cheeks and his upper thighs. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of Hotch’s neck, before remembering to ease off his p-spot. He pushed up again and braced his knees so he could angle his hips well. Morgan waited a few seconds longer and then slid out with a huff of pleasure before pressing in fast. He was lost after that, pounding into the man beneath him and enjoying the soft groans of pleasure as Hotch revelled in the full feeling in his body.

He ran one hand over muscled hips and stared down at the ripples across his flesh with each sharp slap of his hips. Reid was panting nearby, his hand working inside his trousers as he watched them make love. Morgan glanced over to him, met his eyes, and gave him a wink with a quick puckering of lips. Reid surged out of the chair and grasped Morgan’s face, kissing him sloppily. Morgan moaned a bit and Hotch sighed in bliss.

Reid pulled away, gave the situation a slightly frantic look, and then moved to Hotch’s front. He lowered his front and ran the tip of his cock around Hotch’s lips. The man smiled and then shifted back. Morgan moved with him and moaned as Hotch’s angle changed. The younger man moaned in pleasure and scrambled up on the bed to press his cock into Hotch’s waiting mouth. Their eyes met and Reid whimpered in excitement. Rossi made a soft sound of surprise as Reid began to shift his hips, head thrown back. Morgan’s thrusts pushed him onto Reid’s cock and he choked a bit. Reid circled his fist around the base and Hotch moaned gratefully, suckling properly this time.

“Lift up your shirt, sexy, I wanna see all that pale skin,” Morgan growled.

“Pasty pale,” Reid grumbled, but tugged his shirt partway up and teased a nipple with a finger, “Aaron. Derek. Fuck!”

Morgan groaned out his release, thrusting deep into Hotch’s body and stilling as he pulsed inside of him. Hotch moaned deep and low as he was filled up, the vibration setting Reid off. Morgan watched with a satisfied smile on his face as Reid let out a few soft sounds of pleasure and pinched his nipple tightly. He pulled free and Hotch slowly pushed himself up to his knees. Reid scrambled forward, catching his lips. He made a surprised sound and Morgan peered around Hotches head to see them sliding fluids between each other’s lips. Reid whimpered in excitement and Morgan’s eyes widened as he realized they were sharing Reid’s seed between them in an intimate kiss.

Rossi let out a startled sound and Hotch broke the kiss to glance at him before turning his head and offering a taste up to Morgan. He practically sucked the last of Reid’s seed from Hotch’s mouth, stroking his hands over the man’s bare chest. He pulled back with a sigh of relief.

“You sexy beast,” Morgan growled.

“Mm,” Hotch hummed in pleasure, “I needed that.”

“You needed to give without getting?” Morgan chuckled, “You sure?”

Morgan’s hand slid down Hotch’s abdomen towards his semi-erect cock, but he caught it and held it instead, “I’m good. Really. I just wanted this. I really needed just… this. My two men holding me tight between them.”

“Three,” Rossi said softly from the doorway.

Hotch’s eyes fluttered open and he glanced at him where he stood in the doorway.

“You want in on this?” Morgan asked gesturing to Hotch’s body, “I bet you can make him blow again.”

“Are you…” Rossi asked, narrowing his eyes, “And I mean this with utmost respect… are you still inside him?”

“Damn straight,” Morgan winked.

“Damn gay,” Reid snickered, leaning in to nibble on Hotch’s jaw, “Seriously, though, come on over here and enjoy him. He’s all salty and strong and…”

Reid’s words drifted off as he leaned in for another long kiss.

“I’m more of the emotional lover than the physical one,” Rossi replied, “I’m enjoying watching you all.”

“You _can_ whip it out, you know,” Morgan chuckled, sliding free from Hotch’s body and ignoring his groan of disappointment, “We’re not going to be offended.”

“Yeah, and we won’t force or pressure you to engage with us either,” Reid pointed out, “Just in case you were worried about that.”

“I’m not,” Rossi replied, “I just want to be here. I’m not ready to have physical contact with _anyone_ yet.”

Hotch gave him a startled look and Reid stammered out an apology, “I should have realized you needed more time.”

“It’s fine,” Rossi replied with a sad smile, “Time heals all wounds.”

XXX

Haley stepped into her home, dropping the keys on the counter and letting out a huff of frustration. She was tired of being a single mom and Hotch was acting so strange. He kept staring into her eyes when they met as if he still wanted her, but every time she reached for him he pulled away. She regretted leaving him and was glad she had in turns. She wanted him back but also wanted to move on with her life.

She walked into the living room where Jack was already setting up the television to watch a movie she’d let him grab from the Redbox at the grocery store. She passed him to head to the bathroom, but before she got to the toilet the curtain was shoved aside, her face grabbed, and a gun pressed to her temple.

“Don’t scream,” A shaky voice whispered in her ear, “Don’t scream and Jack can be left out of this.”

Haley nodded her head as best she could and the hand slid off of her mouth, “Why?”

“Because he spared me,” The voice whispered back.


	18. Chapter 18

“Daddy?” Jack whimpered into the phone.

“Jack?” Hotch was instantly awake, his heart pounding as fear pumped adrenalin through his body, “Where are you? Where’s your mom?”

“I don’t know,” Jack sobbed, “She isn’t here and the ice cream melted.”

“Where are _you_?” Hotch demanded, standing up and tugging on his trousers. Reid rolled over and stared up at Hotch groggily, “Get Derek. Haley’s missing.”

“Fuck,” Reid hissed, and ran out of the room bare-assed to bolt for Morgan and Garcia’s room.

“I’m at home,” Jack whined, “ _Alone_. I’m too _young_ to be home alone! What if robber’s come?!”

“I need you to go and hide, Jack. Hide and I’ll be right there to rescue you,” Hotch promised him, “Be my agent in the field, yeah?”

“Yes, daddy,” Jack sniffled, becoming calm now that he had direction.

Hotch got off the phone reluctantly, but Jack couldn’t hide with the house phone or it would be too easy to track him by making it beep. He pulled on the last of his clothes and met Morgan and Reid in the hallway. Garcia was standing there in a robe with wide eyes.

“What can I do?” She asked, “I want to help.”

“Call for back-up,” Hotch told her, and keep the lines monitored, “Call JJ and make sure they’re all safe.”

He pecked her cheek and hurried out the door with Derek and Reid in tow. Reid was calling Prentiss to let her know what was going on while Morgan talked to Garcia about tracking changes in Foyet’s behaviour. That was when Garcia had an idea that had Hotch’s ears perking up.

“His medication?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah, Foyet has a whole list of medication that he’s required to take due to the trauma on his body. I’ve found the prescriptions from his previous alias and I’m crosschecking for similar prescriptions filled by one person but I’m not seeing anything promising. How? How? He needs this stuff to _survive_.”

“Take out any prescriptions he can supplement with over-the-counter alternatives and go from there,” Reid instructed.

“You hear that, Baby Momma?” Morgan asked.

“Got it, G-man,” Garcia replied, “I’m on it.”

They reached Hotch’s house and found police everywhere already. Hotch’s stomach twisted in horror when they told him his son wasn’t inside, but he barged past them into the house to find Jack in the blanket box at the foot of Haley’s bed. He pulled out his son and held him tightly, heading past where Derek and Reid stood in the doorway. They were silently supportive, two solid walls at his back. Even Reid’s normally placid expression was hard, his eyes flashing protectively.

They took Jack to Quantico where Hotch talked to him about their day, hoping to get information on Haley’s whereabouts. Jack had seen and heard nothing, though he did narrow down their search for evidence to either the kitchen or the bathroom. The young man was terrified and Hotch was protective. Reid coaxed him out of the room so JJ could try to talk to him in the hopes a woman would get a bit more from him.

Hotch paced outside the room while Reid and Morgan held hands since there was no comforting Hotch. Finally JJ emerged with a pinched expression on her face.

“I’m sorry, I got nothing,” JJ replied.

“It’s not your fault,” Hotch sighed, “I don’t think there was anything to get. I better let him know he did well. I don’t want this traumatizing him more than it already has.”

Hotch sat down with Jack, rubbing his back and talking to him softly for a while. He discussed the situation and explained that there was no way he was responsible for whatever had happened to his mother. Jack cried again, but he was calm the entire time and walked out onto the main floor holding Hotch’s hand tightly.

“I’m taking Jack home,” Hotch told them, “I need to make sure he’s safe and I don’t want Penny alone.”

“She’s here,” Reid told him, “She arrived while you were in with Jack and she brought some of Jack’s things from the house and a sleeping bag.”

“So we’re set to bunk here,” Morgan said softly, “We can still move it home if you want to.”

“No,” Hotch shook his head, “She can do more here. We’ll stay.”

Hotch took Jack into his office and set him up on the couch. He was so tired he was asleep almost instantly with Reid sitting beside him reciting children’s books from memory. When they slipped out Hotch pulled him in for a tight hug.

“Thank you,” Hotch whispered, “You let me focus on the case while giving Jack what he needed.”

“I’m here for you both,” Reid promised, hugging him back tightly.

“You’re going to be a fantastic father,” Hotch soothed, pressing a kiss to his lover’s head.

“What have you found?” Reid asked, stepping back to glance around them at Morgan and Garcia.

“A few prints in the bathroom,” Morgan shrugged, “Nothing exciting. What’s shaking things up is that Garcia’s narrowed down Foyet’s location using his medication.”

“Where is he?” Reid asked with wide eyes.

“Maine,” Garcia replied, “He was there as of yesterday evening. He’s either doing a _lot_ of travelling, or he didn’t take Haley.”

“So who did?” Hotch frowned.

“We have another problem,” Garcia replied with wide eyes, “I can’t reach Prentiss.”

“She answered her phone for Reid,” Hotch frowned.

“She hasn’t replied to me since,” Garcia informed them, “Her phone is off.”

“You don’t think…” Reid asked, “No… Not Prentiss.”

“She was in his hands for a while,” Hotch frowned, “We know first hand what kind of mental manipulation he’s capable of. He made her kill.”

“This is awful,” Garcia sniffled softly, “How could we find each other only to lose Prentiss?”

“You’re into Prentiss?” Reid frowned.

“No,” Garcia shook her head, “I’m not interested in women, but she’s my _friend_.”

“We’ll figure this out,” Hotch replied firmly, “We’ll get Haley back and reach Prentiss… somehow.”


	19. Chapter 19

Haley sobbed as she pulled on the chains that kept her painfully attached to the foot of the bed. She’d managed to drag it a few inches at a time but she was still several feet from reaching the door. A bang in the distance heralded the arrival of her captor. She pulled at the chains, screaming in frustration and fear as the door opened.

“Shut up!”

A kick to her ribs had Haley pulling away from her, sniffling miserably but trying not to irritate her more.

“Why?” Haley sobbed, “We’re friends, JJ.”

“We’re not friends. I’m your ex-husband’s employee. Once you two divorced I only heard from you when you needed to get something from him. You’re a selfish bitch and you never deserved him. Well, you should see him now!” JJ laughed bitterly, “He’s got himself a harem! Doesn’t even want you anymore, does he?”

“What are you talking about?” Haley asked, though a sense of dread was whelling up inside of her.

“He’s sleeping with half the team!” JJ laughed, sitting down in the chair in the corner of the room, “He’s giving it to them good, Haley. You walked away from him and guess what? He got over it. You’re nothing.”

Haley sniffled, “I’m the mother of his child.”

“One of them,” She replied, “Or did you forget Garcia’s pregnant?”

“Not… not Aaron’s…” Haley stammered with wide eyes.

“Probably,” JJ shrugged, “He doesn’t seem to care. I was there today while he explained to Jack that he was going to have a new baby brother or sister. They don’t even care if they never find you. They’re more focused on finding _Prentiss_. As if she’d ever do this for _him_. Prentiss was there with him for a day. She never _saw_ him. Not like I did.”

“What did he do to you?” Haley asked in horror.

JJ smiled coldly, “He gave me _life_ … and he can take it away.”

“Is Jack okay?” Haley sniffled, “He and Henry are friends…”

“Shut up,” JJ scowled, “You think I care?”

JJ stood up and walked away, pacing to one of the boarded up windows. Then she returned, her eyes tense with anxiety, “I’m not going to hurt him.”

“Thank you,” Haley whispered.

JJ turned and fled the room. Haley could hear here screaming in rage and misery as she trashed the room outside, glass breaking and wood splintering. Haley smothered her own sobs and tried to time her pulls against the bed with the violence outside her room. If she could just get to the door maybe she could use it to snap the chains… or at least be somewhere closer to an exit where her cries for help might be heard.

XXX

Hotch tucked Jack and Henry into bed and turned on the monitor, relieved that Garcia had already started buying things for the baby. The boys were sleeping with Hotch and JJ while Reid stayed with Garcia and Morgan. Of course, bedtime was in a few hours, so they were going to be downstairs discussing their situation in the mean time. Hotch walked down the steps and sighed miserably.

“Jack’s finally asleep. Sorry for taking so long. He’s scared and misses Haley.”

“Poor thing,” JJ sighed.

“Henry went right to sleep,” Hotch told JJ.

“Mm,” She nodded.

“No word from Prentiss?” Hotch asked.

“You were expecting something?” Garcia asked.

“A call,” Hotch replied, “A text. A demand. A request. Something.”

“Maybe she’s cracked,” JJ suggested, “Aaron, it’s been more than twenty-four hours. You have to realize that she and Haley might not be alive.”

“I do,” Hotch nodded, “But we’re treating this like any case. We treat them as alive until proven otherwise.”

JJ stared off into the distance while Hotch turned to the others.

“What have we got for the profile so far?” Hotch asked.

“Prentiss is traumatized,” Reid stated, “She has a severe case of Stockholm Syndrome and is relating more heavily to her former captor than she is to us. Her memories of us are likely tainted by things that Foyet told her. We should be prepared for him to have shown her audio and video of us engaging in aggressive sexual behaviour as well.”

“She’s got to know that part of what she’s doing is wrong,” Rossi stated, “She’s been a profiler for too long not to feel that at a gut level, but at the same time her situation is skewing her thought process. She’ll be able to predict our actions so we’re going to have trouble getting ahead of her.

“Prentiss knows Haley,” JJ contributed, “She’ll be torn in two by this, just like she wasn’t able to kidnap Jack. She’ll be doing her best to stop Foyet from hurting Haley, but doing so will put her in danger. Once Foyet questions her loyalty she’s as good as dead.”

Hotch, Rossi, and Reid all dropped silent, staring at JJ as she gazed out the window with her arms folded tightly in front of her. Morgan and Hotch exchanged a meaningful look and the darker man stepped forward to slip his arm around Hotch’s waist.

“We’ll get her back, Aaron,” Morgan soothed, leaning in to draw him into a slow, comforting kiss. When he broke it off he smiled up at Hotch, “We’ll get them both back. Once Prentiss knows we’ll forgive her for this she’ll come home.”


	20. Chapter 20

TAG CHANGE. CHECK IT OR REGRET IT. Character death, not anyone in the listed pairings. 

 

Haley was curled up on the bed, having given up out of sheer exhaustion. She was deep asleep when JJ slipped into the room with a plate full of food. She stared down at Haley in silence and then hissed in alarm as Henry rushed through the door and bound up on the bed.

Haley woke with a gasp of her son’s name and then blinked down at Henry in surprise.

“Oh, Henry,” She whispered, her throat painfully dry. She had been given very little water and had cried most of it out.

“Hi, aunt Haley!” Henry bounced on the bed happily, “Why are your eyes all red? Why are you wearing those handcuffs? Did you go to jail? Are you playing?”

“Yes,” JJ smiled, turning a threatening glance towards Haley, “It’s a game. We’re playing fort. This is her pirate ship and I just captured her.”

“Cool!” Henry bounced.

“Now hop down, sweetheart,” JJ scolded, “It’s time to feed the prisoner.”

“Can _I_ feed the prisoner?” Henry asked eagerly.

“I need you to go on an important mission for me,” JJ replied with a smile, “I need you to go put flowers on Daddy’s grave.”

Henry stopped bouncing and his face fell instantly, his eyes becoming wet, “Daddy’s not coming home?”

“No, sweetie,” JJ replied with her lips tightly pressed together, “You can pull the flowers from outside. Go on.”

Henry slipped off the bed and hurried away without another word, his face pale.

“What happened to Will?” Haley asked with wide eyes.

JJ sat down on the foot of the bed, “You haven’t eaten in three days. How are you still worried about someone else let alone sitting up?”

JJ held out a spoonful of soup and Haley leaned forward to accept it, closing her eyes as she swallowed it down. It soothed her aching throat, “I need water more than food.”

“You’ll get both in the soup,” JJ replied, “I’ll give you some water after you shower and use the bathroom.”

“You’re unchaining me?” Haley asked.

“I’m going to extend your chains. You’ll be able to leave the bedroom. Consider it a bonus.”

Haley nodded and JJ finished spoon feeding her in silence. When Haley had staggered into the bathroom on trembling legs she was pushed towards the shower. The terrorized woman couldn’t wait. Just the sight of the toilet in the corner was too much and she let her bladder go with a groan of pain. It dribbled down her legs unchecked and JJ made a disgusted face. The woman turned on the shower and left Haley to wash herself while she straightened out the chain and added an extension to it with a pair of handcuffs. Haley located soap and scrubbed herself as thoroughly as she could, not neglecting her hair, while she trembled in the drafty bathroom. The shower door didn’t close all the way and it stunk of mold. Haley drank the shower water out of sheer desperation for fluids. She stepped out of the shower and dried off with a surprisingly nice smelling towel just as JJ stepped back in.

“Okay,” JJ sighed, “Henry is asleep and you’re going to be tortured now.”

“Tortured?” Haley stepped back in horror, but then quickly redirected her words, remembering her instructions from Hotch on how to behave if she were every taken hostage, “Is that what happened to Will?”

JJ winced, “Don’t you dare talk about him?”

“I’m worried about you, JJ,” Haley told her softly, “You-“

“Stop it!” JJ shrieked, “You think I don’t know what you’re doing? I work with Hotch, remember? I’m a _profiler_.”

“And I’m a mother,” Haley whispered back, “I know you’re only trying to protect Henry and-“

JJ slapped her and then turned sharply and stomped away. Haley carefully stepped out of the bathroom, staring after JJ. She was standing in the middle of an old but clean living room. A man was standing before her dressed in black jeans, a black zip-up hoodie, and a creepy black plastic mask. He was brushing JJ’s hair aside over and again while she fought back tears.

“I’ve done everything you said. Why?”

“You must,” He told her, “If you do not then you will have failed me.”

“I can’t hurt any more people,” JJ sobbed, “Please. I just want this to end.”

“The beginning of the end starts with _your son_ ,” He hissed, gripping her by her blonde hair and jerking her around.

“JJ!” Haley spoke up, her voice finally obeying her, “Do it! Whatever he wants you to do, just do it! Don’t let him hurt Henry!”

The man in the mask stared at Haley, piercing dark eyes studying her expression, “Maybe I have a new favourite.”

“I don’t want to be your favourite,” Haley whispered, “Just leave JJ alone.”

“You don’t get to make demands,” The figure growled, “You get to scream and then die. Jennifer…?”

JJ whimpered and then picked up a knife and headed towards Haley. Haley whimpered in terror but didn’t run. As JJ approached her legs gave out and she sank to the ground.

“Henry is nearby?” Haley asked.

“Yes,” JJ sobbed.

“Okay,” Haley nodded, “I’ll try not to scream.”

XXX

Hotch stroked his hand down Reid’s silken hair, admiring his beautiful lover even as a part of him ached in longing. He’d never stopped loving Haley; he’d just accepted that their lives were no longer in sync with each other’s needs.

Reid stared up at Hotch with wide eyes and then nodded subtly. He understood. Reid only gave his body to the rest of their lovers, though he never denied loving them, but he knew that Hotch gave his whole being to them all and those feelings didn’t fade with time or distance.

“I’m sorry,” Reid whispered softly.

“Thank you,” Hotch replied.

“For what?” Reid asked, his eyebrows drawing down adorably.

“For letting me love freely. For letting me cry in your arms for the last few nights. For loving me.”

“What are you planning on doing, Aaron?” Reid asked with wide eyes.

“Relax,” Hotch smiled softly, “This isn’t a goodbye. Just… gratitude.”

Reid nodded and turned so Hotch could help him adjust the bulletproof vest on his slim figure while he checked his weapon for bullets.

“If Haley’s mentally compromised too…?” Reid asked.

“End her,” Hotch replied softly, “I won’t let Jack be put in danger again and I’d rather his mother was gone than made into a monster.”

XXX

JJ gently moved the sponge over Haley’s wound, gently cleaning it before she began to stitch it closed. Haley had long since passed the point of weeping. She lay silent and still, staring up at JJ with agony reflected in her eyes so deep that it might as well have been a scream. JJ finished the last stitch and sat back with a sigh. Haley’s naked figure now had twelve slim injuries across it, which she’d inflicted, cleaned, and then stitched up over the course of two days. Haley hadn’t screamed on the first day, though she’d done everything but. The begging had been the worst. She’d begged JJ to stop at first, than to turn on Foyet, then to kill her. JJ had sobbed just as hard as her victim. Then the second day of wounds had approached and JJ had screamed the entire time so she couldn’t hear Haley at all.

“Better?” JJ asked after having returned from washing her hands. She reached out and petted Haley’s hair gently.

“Yes, th-thank you,” Haley forced out.

JJ sat down on the edge of the bed and began to spoon feed Haley again, “Hotch and the others are getting close. It won’t be much longer now.”

“They still think Emily did this?” Haley asked.

“Yes,” JJ nodded, “Her body is buried here with Will and I’ve given them no clue.”

“I’m so sorry, JJ,” Haley whispered, “I must have made this so much worse for you, and after you already had to kill your friend and the man you love.”

JJ hesitated a moment and then leaned down to press her lips to Haley’s for a moment. When she pulled away to stroke her hair Haley stared up at her with wide, pitying eyes.

“You’re a good person, JJ,” Haley whispered.

“No I’m not,” JJ sobbed.

“You don’t deserve this,” Haley replied.

“Yeah,” She choked, “Yeah I do. It’s you who doesn’t deserve this. You’re so beautiful.”

“I’ve been crying for five days,” Haley pointed out.

“You’re beautiful when you cry,” JJ replied, “And how sick am I that I really think that?”

“I don’t know,” Haley replied honestly, “I’m so tired and my head feels like it’s floating… detached from my body… did he do this to you, too?”

“He had someone else do it,” JJ told her softly, “He watched and… moaned.”

“You survived,” Haley whispered.

“Barely,” JJ replied, leaning down for another soft kiss.

“Do you think I will?” Haley asked.

JJ shook her head slowly, “No, baby. No.”

XXX

Foyet was standing in the bathroom emptying his bladder when the door was kicked in. He hurried to get his clothes in order and quickly escaped out the bathroom window after unbolting it in a hurry. He was halfway into the woods when he tripped and fell over Will’s grave. He stumbled upright but something grabbed his ankle. He looked down, his stomach twisting in terror, only to see a little blonde haired face staring up at him with wet eyes.

“I heard mommy say you made her hurt my daddy,” Henry told him.

Foyet kicked out, knocking the boy to the ground, but when he tried to stand up again he was quickly pulled back to the ground by something far more firm than a small child’s arms.

“My godfather taught me that,” Henry sobbed, then stood up and ran towards the house screaming on the top of his lungs, “HE’S HERE! UNCLE SPENCER HE’S HERE! THE BAD MAN IS OUT HERE!”

Foyet fumbled with the cuff at his ankle that kept him locked to a sapling. It was a pair of trick cuffs and he could escape them by pulling the trigger on the side. He finally got them free only to come face to face with Derek Morgan.

“Well, well, well,” Foyet sneered, “So we meet again Derek. What are you going to do? Shoot me? You’ll never find out who Garcia’s baby daddy is if they lock you up for li-“

Foyet stilled, his eyes going wide as the sound of gunfire wet off in the cabin.

“Oh my!” Foyet laughed, “I wonder who you’ve lost now? Weren’t… _you_ supposed to be in there? It seems to me that Spencer can’t handle JJ… not that _you_ knew she was in there… and Aaron can’t face down Haley. All your lovers are compromised.”

“Not all of them,” Morgan stated coldly.

XXX

“Noooooo!”

Hotch stood over Haley’s figure as she lay across JJ, sobbing brokenly as she rocked the dead woman in her arms. He lowered his gun slowly while Reid choked out a sob. He was waiting for the all clear and the moment he heard the radio announce that Foyet had been secured he bolted for JJ as well, grasping her hand and holding it to his lips as he wept for the woman who had been family to him. Hotch let tears blur his eyes but quickly blinked them away. He had to be strong for those he loved. Haley’s devastation was alarming but not a surprise. She’d been in JJ’s care long enough for psychological effects to sink in. It would take her ages to heal.

Hotch shifted, holding Henry tightly against his chest so the little boy couldn’t see his mother like that. To his right Rossi stood with his gun still hot, staring down at the knife in JJ’s hand that his kill shot had stopped from stabbing Haley in the throat. JJ had wanted it. He’d seen it in her eyes. She couldn’t go back to the life she’d led before; not with Will dead and blood on her hands. She was broken beyond repair and in this way she was at least at peace.

“What’s going to happen to Henry?” Spencer choked, looking up at Hotch.

“We are,” Hotch told him softly, “We won’t let him go. Not for anything.”


	21. Chapter 21

TAG CHANGES, CHECK EM OR REGRET EM

Hotch felt sick despite the smile plastered to his face. He was tucking Jack and Henry into Jack’s bed, the young blonde’s eyes were heavy with sadness. He kissed each boy gently on the forehead and turned on Jack’s nightlight. The two boys cuddled up together as Hotch shut the door. He moved down the hall to peer in at Garcia and Morgan as they were getting ready for bed. He opened the door a crack, gave them a nod, and closed it again. Then he was down the hall to the room Rossi was staying in temporarily. He was changing and Hotch took a moment to admire his body. Rossi gave him a smirk and shook his finger at him.

“You can’t fault me for lusting after you,” Hotch told him, batting his eyes teasingly.

“Just so long as you keep your hands to yourself.”

“Yes, I know,” Hotch sighed, “Eyes only.”

“Goodnight, Aaron.”

“Night, David. Love you.”

“You, too.”

Hotch moved to his own room on the top floor, ducking his head as he entered the sloped room. Spencer was already in bed, his eyes staring at the wall. Hotch turned on the baby monitor and winced as he heard sobbing from the boy’s room.

“Is it my turn?” Spencer asked.

“You don’t have to,” Hotch replied.

“I want to,” Reid whispered, “He’s my son, too.”

Hotch nodded and watched as Reid slipped on a robe and moved towards the doorway. The light caught Reid’s ring and Hotch’s heart lurched. They had married in a hurry to make adopting Henry easier. He knew they’d have a proper wedding someday but for now it was painfully obvious that Reid was too depressed for nuptials.

Hotch sat on the side of the bed and let himself cry quietly while he listened to Reid singing softly to Henry. The young man must have finally drifted off because Reid’s voice slowly lowered until Hotch heard the door downstairs click shut. Hotch hurried to their little half bath and splashed some water on his face. By the time Reid came in he would look decent, though there was no hiding the tears.

Reid stepped into the bathroom and slipped his arms around Hotch’s waist from behind.

“It hurts,” Reid whispered, “He looks so much like her.”

“I know,” Hotch rubbed Reid’s hands with his own.

“How has Haley been?” Reid wondered.

“She’s still in the hospital,” Hotch replied, “She needed another surgery this morning. Something ruptured.”

“Is she going to be okay?”

“Looks like it,” Hotch shook his head, “Of course the staff won’t tell me much since we’re divorced so I’m getting everything from her sister. Whisper down the lane. I’m never sure what I’m missing.”

“Mm,” Reid nodded against his shoulder, “You’re too much of a control freak to be comfortable with that.”

“Yes,” Hotch chuckled, “Yes, I am.”

“Come to bed.”

Hotch nodded and returned to bed with him, undressing and then sliding beneath the covers with his beautiful husband. Spencer rolled towards him and they lay entwined until their limbs were heavy. Hotch drifted off with his lover held tight and the faint glimmerings of hope in his heart.

XXX

Garcia stared at the monitor as the wand moved over her belly, her eyes moist with excitement. It was Hotch’s turn to take her to her appointment and he held her hand as the technician tapped away at the keyboard and slid the wand around in the goop on her belly.

“Boy or girl?” Garcia asked for the third time.

The technician was no longer amused, “When they decide to show me you’ll know.”

“This has _got_ to be your baby,” Garcia glared at Hotch, “All secretive and stoic. Come on, baby, show me your tiny private parts!”

Hotch smirked and leaned towards her belly, “You just have to know how to talk to me, Penny. Ahem. _Please_.”

The technician tapped quickly at the keyboard and smirked, “Well… I’ll be!”

“Boy or girl?!” Garcia squeeled.

“Girl.”

“Huzzah!” Garcia shrieked, “I’m getting my little pink bundle!”

Hotch chuckled, and shook his head as she squeezed his hand painfully, “Congratulations.”

“To you too, daddy-sir,” She smiled, puckering her lips for a kiss. Hotch leaned forward and met her lips for a chaste kiss.

“You’re going to be an amazing mom.”

“Yeah, I know,” She smiled, “I already am.”

“Yes, you are,” Hotch smiled replied, “I can’t thank you enough for taking care of the boys as if they were your own.”

“They _are_ my own!” Garcia snapped, giving him a saucy glare, “You are all my babies, and your babies are my babies, and I am going to raise you lot to be gentlemen if it’s the last thing I do! At least now the playing field will be a little more even. I swear, you need another woman in your life, Aaron.”

“Hm,” Hotch nodded, “Looks like I’m about to get one.”

They were on their way out the door when a secretary slipped Hotch a piece of paper. He picked up the little sticky note and frowned at it, then stuffed it back under the glass ledge.

_Your wife is cheating on you._

“My wife is _not_ cheating on me,” He snapped at her, “I’m fully aware of the men she came in here with previously, and they’re _my_ lovers as well. Keep your judgmental thoughts to yourself.”

“Aaron,” Garcia caught his hand, “Just leave it.”

“No!” He snapped, “It’s ridiculous! They didn’t even _consider_ Spencer or Derek might be your husband, they decided I was!”

“Because you look like husband material, Spencer looks like my geeky kid brother, and Derek looks like my naughty chocolate dessert. I get it. It sucks. Wait till I come here with Rossi and he acts like a proud grandpa while you ogle his ass as he walks out of the waiting room. The joke is on them, not us.”

Hotch paused at that thought and gave her a considering look, “Fine.”

The secretary was muttering apologies while Hotch ignored her, hurrying out of the room with a possessive hand on Garcia’s lower back.

“I’ll be ten times happier when everything is resolved. I hate things being up in the air like this. Henry’s adoption is going to take months to go through and meanwhile we have to worry about someone showing up at the house and taking him from us because we live an unconventional life!”

“So move in with Rossi,” Garcia advised, “He did offer it. That big house will impress the CPS people in a heartbeat and there will be no ‘extra’ people in the house.”

“And be away from you while you’re pregnant?” Hotch asked angrily as he tucked her into his car.

“I’m safe now. He’s gone. You can let your guard down and focus on Jack and Henry,” Garcia caught Hotch’s cheek and pressed a firm kiss to his lips, “It’s okay my brave, strong knight.”

“I just…” Hotch groaned, and put his head down on her shoulder, not caring who saw them in the parking lot, “I just want everyone safe and nearby.”

“So maybe we should _all_ move in with Rossi. He’s pretty much adopted us, too. What _is_ going on with you two?”

“No idea,” Hotch replied miserably, “We call each other lovers but it isn’t physical. Every once in a while he wants me in his bed, but it’s only to cuddle and read together. Then sometimes he joins in when we’re having a three-way with someone. I think he might be interested in Reid, but he says he isn’t, that Reid’s just feminine enough to spark his interest when he’s hard up. I think he needs a woman, someone closer to his age, but I don’t know anyone and wouldn’t want to presume.”

“Would you be okay with him being with someone else?” She asked.

“I just want him to be happy. I’m fine with him being… whatever he is to me. I just want him near.”

“So,” Garcia smiled softly, “Get your teddy bear a woman to bed on occasion. Or put Reid in a dress.”

“That’s… disturbingly erotic.”

Garcia giggled, “I’ll help.”

“Oh, I’ll bet,” Hotch laughed, straightening up and shutting the car door.

Garcia spent the car ride squealing into her phone about the baby’s gender. Hotch wanted to oblige her longing to shop, but he had no funds to do so with. Every penny he had was tied up trying to adopt Henry. They were living off of Morgan and Garcia despite the fact the two were supposed to be preparing for Garcia’s child. Hotch paused in the driveway of their home while Garcia finished up a phone call, staring at their beautiful home and thinking of all the work it needed.

“Reality hitting home?” Garcia asked softly as she dropped her phone back into her purse.

“I want so much more for you than I can give.”

“We can give too, you know,” She soothed, taking his hand.

“I need a commitment from David,” Hotch sighed.

“Do you think you’re ready to ask for that?”

“I need it, Penelope. I can’t go on like this. He’s breaking my heart just like I thought he would.”

“He’s a wild card, honey,” Garcia reminded him, “He’s been married four times and he’s practically proud of it. He’s a player worse than Derek was.”

“He’s _better_ than that,” Hotch turned on her angrily, “He just hasn’t been loved properly.”

“Not arguing that,” She nodded, “Look at Derek. Totally a three person man now.”

Hotch sighed, shaking his head. He knew she meant well, “Will you sit with me while I talk to him?”

“Sure, sweetheart.”

Hotch headed inside to find Rossi in the kitchen humming to himself while he cooked. He’d taken over the kitchen and just made himself at home. No one was complaining. His cooking was orgasmic and Hotch often joked that it was his way of making love to them. Hotch crossed the room and placed a hand on his lower back.

“Hello,” Hotch purred.

“Hello yourself,” Rossi gave him a quirked eyebrow, “Sex voice? Where are your sexy lovers at when I need them here?”

“Penny’s at the table, but it’s you I want,” Rossi’s smile vanished and Hotch cursed himself mentally, “I didn’t mean that the way it sounded.”

Rossi sighed, “My homophobia is ingrained in generations of Italian posturing with a healthy mix of low personal boundaries. I’m probably confusing you with all the hugging and kissing.”

“I’m not confused, just needy,” Hotch replied, smiling as Rossi turned around and pulled him in close. They stared into each other’s eyes and Hotch felt his heart ache, “We need to talk.”

“I’m hurting you, aren’t I?” Rossi asked, giving him a sad look, “I knew I would. I did warn you.”

“It’s not sex I need from you, David,” Hotch replied, “I need something else and asking for it just feels… cold.”

“Money?” Rossi laughed, “I’ve been offering for _weeks_.”

“Not just money,” Hotch sighed, “There’s a reason we’ve been turning you down, Dave.”

“Well enlighten me,” Rossi encouraged, pulling Hotch in closer. Their foreheads touched and Hotch’s eyes slid closed as he drowned himself in the sensation of running his hands over Rossi’s plush hips. Hotch pried his eyes open.

“I need a commitment from you. _We_ need a commitment. We all call you our lover, but you’re still slightly on edge with us. We need the sort of verbal contract with you that we have with each other. We need to know where we stand with each other. You with us, and us with you.”

Rossi nodded, “You call them your spouse even though you’re only married to Reid. You want that with me? I’ve been divorced four times, Aaron.”

“Maybe you just weren’t loved the right way,” Hotch said softly, “I want you to think of Jack and Henry as yours. I want you to hold Penny’s baby and be able to think of her as yours.”

Something cracked in Rossi’s visage, “It’s a girl?”

Hotch glanced to the side to where Garcia was sitting at the table, but she was outside of his visual range, “I thought Penny told you.”

“No,” Rossi pulled Hotch in closer, arms wrapping entirely around him until they were plastered together. Hotch could feel desire stirring but his emotions were at the forefront of his mind. He had long since recognized that their physical relationship wouldn’t go past the occasionally sexual release of tension.

“Sorry. I should have let her tell you,” Hotch replied.

Rossi shook his head, “I lost a son once.”

“You… sorry?” Hotch blinked in surprise.

“I lost a son. It’s the reason my first marriage ended. We just… we couldn’t stand to stay together afterwards. I still love her, Aaron. Deeply. We just couldn’t manage a relationship after losing a child.”

“That’s not uncommon,” Hotch replied automatically.

“I know,” Rossi nodded, “I just never thought of having another child. I didn’t _want_ one. I didn’t want to hurt again. The thing is, that ended the rest of my marriages. I didn’t want family and they couldn’t understand why I wouldn’t connect with them. Now I’ve gone about it backwards. I’ve connected with all of you and am wrapped up in the family you’re creating without marrying in. I’m _scared_ , Aaron. A part of me died with my son. If that part of me grows back…”

“The baby is healthy, Dave,” Hotch soothed, “Jack and Henry are healthy.”

“I want this,” Rossi breathed, leaning in and capturing Hotch’s lips in a firm kiss.

Hotch groaned, his excitement growing exponentially. He gripped Rossi tightly and then pulled back before he could become aroused enough to start frotting against him.

“I better take this to someone else,” Hotch breathed.

“I’m coming with you,” Rossi stated firmly, “I love seeing you with them. All that hungry thrusting and your shields coming down…”

Hotch smiled, “I know. It’s how you and I make love, and you know what? I’m fine with that.”

“Fine with me being a creepy voyeur?” Rossi laughed.

“Are you kidding?” Hotch smirked, “I miss you when you aren’t there.”

“I feel a sexy moment coming on,” Garcia interrupted, “May _I_ offer _my_ services, oh great and powerful boss-men?”

“Mm,” Hotch gave her a heated look, “It’s been too long, Penny. I’m going to enjoy this.”

“Yeah… _after_ I shower. I’m gross from being examined.”

“Then by all means,” Rossi purred, “Let’s get you washed up.”

One of the first things Morgan had installed in their home was a gigantic shower big enough for four people, though with Garcia and Rossi’s weight it was still a tight squeeze. No one was complaining as Hotch fingered her while Rossi scrubbed her back for her. Garcia was moaning liberally as Hotch lathered up her breasts and belly.

“Your stomach is getting so hard,” Hotch growled.

“Just like a little something else,” Garcia winked, her face flushed with lust.

“Little?” Rossi chuckled, glancing down at Hotch.

“Figure of speech,” Garcia laughed, “And speaking of _figures_ , you are making me soooo wet with all that hotness, Aaron.”

Hotch groaned as Garcia palmed his cock, leaning in to capture her lips hungrily. The bathroom knob was jiggled and Hotch stilled, thinking of the boys before he recalled they were at school while the group took a well-earned rest.

“We’re in here showering!” Hotch called.

“Oh?” Morgan’s voice echoed, “Who’s we?”

“Penny, David, and I,” Hotch replied.

There was a moment of silence and then Morgan stated, “You seen Spencer?”

“He’s out.”

“Then I’m gonna get some work done downstairs,” Morgan called, “Make sure my baby girl is good and satisfied!”

“Oh, he is _so_ on it!” Garcia crowed, grinding against Hotch’s hand. He resumed his motions and Rossi leaned over her shoulder to watch them touch.

“I think I’m clean enough,” Garcia panted, “Take me to bed.”

“Oh, no shower sex?” Rossi frowned, “What’s the point of this giant glass box?”

“Not while she’s pregnant,” Hotch laughed, “Come on, you two.”

They made their way to Morgan and Garcia’s bedroom, giggling and touching along the way. When they got to the bedroom Garcia laid herself down on her side and gave the boys a sultry look over her shoulder. Hotch growled as he climbed in with her, taking up position in front where he buried his face in her full breasts.

“So sensitive,” He groaned as she gasped and trembled with lust, “You’re so vibrant, Penny.”

“My nerves are on _fire_ ,” She gasped.

Rossi groaned behind her, hands moving over her hips. He was rarely this involved in their sex life, usually joining in when they were all close to the end of their copulation and only partaking in the orgies, assuming he did more than watch. Hotch reached around her to stroke his hip lovingly while Garcia stroked his aching prick.

“I want you inside me, sexy man,” She purred.

“Yes,” Hotch groaned, shifting on the bed so he could angle his hips around her round belly. He stroked over the firm mass that contained their child as he sank into her wet heat.

Garcia moaned deeply, her thigh wrapping around his hips as she pulled him into her sheath. Behind her Rossi was kissing her shoulders hungrily. Hotch rolled his hips eagerly, pressing into her wet body and moaning as the scent of her feminine juices assailed his nose. He found a breast and pulled it to his mouth lathing it with his tongue. She was twice as sensitive while pregnant so he had to be gentle with her nipples, but that only meant that she came twice as often, twice as easily. Garcia while pregnant was sex incarnate, her plump body hot and shining with internal beauty.

“Fuck!” Hotch gasped as her body clenched around his cock with her first climax. He thrust through it, working her clit with a thumb. She whimpered and sobbed, shaking with pleasure as her body responded to him like a well-tuned harp.

“Gods!” Rossi gasped, and Hotch hoped he’d found his release. He loved post-coital Rossi. He was soft and comfortable to snuggle with and Hotch wanted to press his face to the man’s hot chest and breathe in his scent while running fingers through the course, dark hair.

“I need you,” Rossi groaned.

“Yes,” Hotch panted without thinking of what Rossi might be saying.

“Penny?” Rossi pleaded.

“C-consent,” Garcia gasped.

Hotch’s eyes fluttered open and what he saw brought him flying over the edge. Rossi was kneeling over Garcia, fully erect and running his hands over her hips and thighs with lust brimming his eyes. He looked savage, the epitome of the Italian Stallion, aged like a fine whiskey and fully prepared to drown them with his experienced touch. Rossi reached down and gripped the hair at the back of Hotch’s head, piercing his eyes with his demanding stare. Hotch gasped as a bead of fluid collected on the tip of Rossi’s thick member and his eyes rolled as he came hard inside of Garcia’s drenched womb.

He’d barely finished when Rossi gripped Garcia’s shoulder and hip, rolling her onto her back. She gasped as he pressed her thighs apart with one leg and climbed between her legs. He lifted her thick thighs and thrust into her. _Partway_.

Garcia shrieked with pleasure as Rossi began to roll his hips, only pressing partway into her body. Hotch’s mind floundered for a moment, recalling how sensitive Haley had been during pregnancy. Some positions had been impossible. His cockhead touching her cervix had been agony. Rossi was doing what Hotch hadn’t managed and pleasuring Garcia with his cock alone. No fingers were necessary. He was stimulating her g-spot with his short, thick cock and she was gasping as she came on his cock over and again. Hotch moaned as she let out a particularly shocking scream and fluids gushed down their joined thighs. He’d managed to make her _squirt_ , and by the proud look on his face and the way he swore heatedly in Italian, Hotch was willing to bet it had been his goal.

The man finally pressed fully inside of Garcia, head thrown back as he groaned out his pleasure. He lowered her thighs gently and ran both hands over her belly as he slid free. Hotch watched with wide eyes as Rossi leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her belly.

“Beautiful. My beautiful family,” Rossi breathed, “My little girl.”

Garcia’s eyes were wet with tears, her body drenched from all their fluids, her lips trembled as Hotch leaned forward to press loving kiss to them.

“My beautiful family,” Hotch echoed.

The bedroom door opened and Morgan stepped into the room, his jaw dropping at the sight of them lying together.

“Hey,” Hotch smiled, “We-“

“Did you just fuck my wife?!” Morgan asked, enraged eyes flying to Rossi’s face.


	22. Chapter 22

(Oh shit what have I done.)

 

“I-“ Rossi started, glancing at Hotch in surprise.

“Derek,” Garcia spoke up, “I consented, it’s-“

“I _didn’t_!” Morgan snarled, stepping fully into the room, “We’re supposed to talk this out!”

“I thought…” Garcia’s eyes welled up with tears, “He’s _been_ with us before!”

“Watching!” Morgan snapped, “He’s only touched Spencer and Aaron before now! Never you! Or is there something I don’t know about?”

“No!” Garcia sat up, reaching for covers in alarm, pulling them to her naked body to hide her tattered emotions, “Derek, I thought this was okay, I never meant to-“

“This is my fault,” Rossi insisted, standing up.

“Damn right it is!” Morgan snarled, “You go through women like Kleenex, you think I’m going to let you do the same to the woman I love?”

“Yet you were willing to let him do the same to Spencer and I?” Hotch interjected, speaking for the first time. He stood up and came around them while Morgan gave him a baffled look, “You’re right. We should have cleared it with you. We weren’t thinking. Let’s talk now.”

“Now’s too late!” Morgan snapped, pulling away.

“Derek, please!” Garcia sobbed.

“You’re upsetting Penny,” Hotch boomed, “Calm down _now_. We can get through this. Consent, remember? Penelope gave it. I realize it can’t be given in the rears, but your blessing is wanted here. Let us clean up. Take a moment to calm down. We’ll talk in the kitchen.”

Morgan took a deep breath, gave Rossi a glare, and then turned and left the room, boots stomping loudly as he moved downstairs. Garcia dissolved into sobs while Hotch helped her stand up.

“Come on. One quick rinse in the bathroom and then we’ll deal with this,” Hotch soothed.

“I should leave,” Rossi stated.

“No. No you shouldn’t,” Hotch cut him off, “We’re dealing with this like adults. If that means owing up to the occasional mistake than we will. This sort of a relationship is difficult, Dave. It’s hard work, but you don’t get to cut and run when it gets shaky. Derek will forgive you.”

“I love him, Hotch,” Rossi cut in as Hotch escorted Garcia towards the door, “I fucking love all of you, I just don’t know _how_ to!”

“Good. Tell him that,” Hotch ordered, fussing over his beautiful, pregnant, distressed lover.

Hotch came downstairs to see that Rossi had _not_ fled. He was sitting opposite Morgan at the breakfast bar holding his sawdust covered hand. The dark skinned man had his other hand on his forehead and he was shaking as he sobbed brokenly.

“What’s going on?” Hotch asked, “Where do you two stand?”

“Oh, baby,” Garcia whimpered, “Please don’t…”

She didn’t finish her sentence, sobbing brokenly where she stood. Morgan pulled himself upright and crossed to her, pulling her in his arms.

“I’m sorry, momma,” He whispered, “I lost it when I saw you with him.”

“I never would have if I’d thought for _one second_ that you’d be upset. I swear. I’m so sorry, Derek. I love you, I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’ve told Morgan that I’ll leave if he wants me to, but that I want to be a deeper part of your relationship,” Rossi spoke softly, reaching a hand out to Hotch.

Hotch stepped forward and took his hand and Rossi stood up, staring into Hotch’s eyes with all the promises that Hotch had been hoping for.

“I won’t touch Penelope ever again if that’s not what you all want.”

“I came as soon as I-“ Reid’s voice cut off as he stopped in the kitchen doorway, staring at the scene before him, “What happened? Derek said you guys were arguing but… the baby?”

“Baby’s fine, pretty boy,” Morgan soothed, putting out an arm. Reid hurried over and pressed into Morgan and Garcia’s side, littering their faces with kisses, “We got a whole different sort of problem here.”

“I violated your agreement,” Rossi stated, turning to face Reid.

“ _We_ did,” Garcia choked out.

“Me too,” Hotch admitted, “I was present and should have stopped it. We weren’t thinking when we acted and Derek is very hurt right now.”

“What happened?” Reid asked, looking around the room in alarm, “I thought we were all okay with Aaron and Rossi being together.”

“We are,” Morgan replied, “We’ve just never discussed Rossi and Penny.”

“I think it’s time for first names, don’t you?” Hotch asked.

“No,” Morgan snarled, “I don’t.”

“Rossi and Penelope?” Reid echoed, his voice sounding lost, “Wait… are you mad?”

“Yeah, I am,” Morgan replied, “And trying to figure out how to deal with it.”

“I care about you all,” Rossi told them, “I want to be a part of this. I don’t understand it and I’ve made a grievous mistake. I’m asking you to give me a chance to rebuild your trust.”

Morgan held Garcia and Reid against himself, forehead pressed to Reid’s with Garcia sobbing against his chest. She was dressed only in a pink robe and Hotch wanted to cross to her to wrap her in his arms as well, keeping her body and baby warm, but he wasn’t sure if he was welcome at this point. Then Morgan pulled from their embrace and reached for him. Hotch hesitated. He wanted to fly into their arms but he didn’t want Rossi to stand there alone in the middle of the kitchen without anyone to help him through this.

“Derek,” Hotch choked, “Please don’t make me choose. I can’t.”

Morgan turned fully and took in Hotch’s devastated face and the way the older man was leaning towards him while still grasping Rossi’s hand.

“Come here. Both of you,” Morgan insisted.

Hotch pulled Rossi towards them and they both wrapped their arms around Morgan’s body, pressing close to him. Rossi pressed a firm kiss to Morgan’s cheek and Hotch kissed his neck several times before kissing Garcia’s head.

“We need bonding time,” Morgan said softly, “The kids need to be picked up in an hour. Reid can you handle them? Or are you hurting too?”

“I’m hurting because _you’re_ hurting, but I’m distant from the situation. I can take the kids while you four figure things out.”

“Take them to my place,” Rossi started.

“No, _we’ll_ go to your place,” Morgan cut in, “The kids need to be in a familiar place and this has been their home for a few weeks now.”

Rossi nodded and backed up, “I’ll pull the car around while you pack.”

Morgan nodded and they instructed Garcia to sit with Reid, who cuddled her tightly and let her unload on him, then Morgan and Hotch went to their separate rooms to pack a bag. They met in the hall where Hotch was staring Morgan down.

“I’m so sorry,” He pleaded.

“Don’t be,” Morgan sighed, “I don’t know why this possibility never crossed my mind.”

“It never crossed mine either. David told me he wasn’t interested in Penelope. I think he was only touching her as a surrogate for me. He’s not comfortable with the male form.”

“I’m… I’m fine with that,” Morgan told him, “Or I’m trying to be. This just through me for a damn loop, you know?”

“Yes,” Hotch nodded, “Poly or not, open or not, I can’t imagine what I would react like if I came home and found Reid in bed with someone we hadn’t discussed.”

“We need more ground rules,” Morgan decided, “We really didn’t discuss this.”

“No, we didn’t,” Hotch agreed.

“So I really haven’t got a leg to stand on being all pissed off, do I?” Morgan snapped, turning to him in the doorway.

“Derek, just because we never planned out this eventuality doesn’t mean your feelings are invalid,” Hotch stated firmly, “You can be angry. You can be hurt. Just don’t hurt us.”

Morgan shut his eyes for a moment, “I love her so damn much, Aaron.”

“So do I,” Hotch replied, rubbing his arm lovingly, “Just like I love you.”

“He _doesn’t_ ,” Morgan’s eyes flew open, flashing angrily, “He was just using her body.”

“Not without sharing his heart,” Hotch soothed, “You weren’t there, Morgan, and _yes_ , you should have been. Hear me out. They were making love. It wasn’t what you or I share with her, it wasn’t even what Spencer and Penny share. They’re more like casual lovers while you and I are her husbands. Rossi was… I don’t know. Something almost paternal but without any creepy undertones.”

“Like Reid and I?” Morgan frowned.

“Is that what you and Reid have going?” Hotch asked. Their relationship was no longer strained but it was undoubtedly different from what they shared with other members of their plural relationship.

“Sort of,” Morgan replied with a nod, “He needs that and he doesn’t look to you for it. He did with Gideon but the bastard broke his heart.”

“He didn’t know,” Hotch replied soothingly.

“Like hell he didn’t,” Morgan snapped, “He was a profiler, he should have known Reid loved him!”

“Hey,” Reid interjected, stepping forward, “I have to get the boys and Penny wants to get going before she has to pee again. You guys can argue over the broken heart _that I’m over_ later.”

He gave them a fond smile and Morgan pressed a kiss to his cheek, “See you tomorrow, pretty boy.”

“Yes _Daddy_ ,” Reid teased.

“Don’t make me put you over my knee,” Morgan teased back, turning and leaving with Penelope in tow.

Hotch hesitated but Reid pulled him in for a long, heated kiss, “I love you. I want you to be happy.”

“I love you too,” Hotch whispered back, “I’ll call to talk to Jack as soon as I have a moment. Tell him I’m working. He’ll understand.”

“Will do,” Reid promised, “Don’t be surprised if you come home to a house full of forts. I’m going to enjoy you guys being gone… and miss you, too.”

Hotch gave him one last tender kiss and hurried out to the mini van Morgan had purchased for their growing family. He slid into the back with Rossi, holding his hand firmly.

“It’s going to be okay,” He told him.

“It had better be,” Rossi sighed, “I’m not going to give up another part of myself easily, Aaron. I’m ready to fight for this.”

“Good,” Hotch nodded, “That’s what we all need.”


	23. Chapter 23

“I want you to explain to us, _in plain words_ , exactly what you want from each and every one of us,” Morgan stated once they had settled down in Rossi’s sitting room with drinks and some food. Garcia was sipping water with lemon in it and studying them all with wide eyes.

“I will, but I want to clear up one thing first,” Rossi stated, turning slightly to face Garcia, “No one is thinking less of you here.”

Morgan stiffened and glanced towards Garcia, who was giving them all wide-eyed stares full of unshed tears.

“He’s right,” Morgan insisted, crossing the room and sitting down beside her on the cream coloured couch, “We all made a mistake in not communicating. I love you and we’re all still here for you.”

“Absolutely,” Hotch agreed.

“That being said, I do need to be frank with you. I care about you, but I’m not madly in love with you,” Rossi stated clearly, “I can’t imagine long walks on the beach, but I _can_ imagine helping you raise your child. I want that. I’ve never been closer to anyone than I am to your little family and I want in desperately. I just don’t know where I _fit_.”

“Between my legs, apparently,” Garcia laughed through her tears, “I like sex. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have three men sharing my bed. I’d be fine with a fourth or not. I just want us all to get along. Can we?”

“I can share you,” Morgan nodded, “I think that’s obvious. I was just… I freaked out, okay? I did.”

“You had a right to,” Rossi stated, “I see that now, and I can’t tell you how sorry I am for violating your trust, but I _won’t_ apologize for what I shared with Penelope. It was beautiful.”

Morgan smiled softly, “I hope I get to see that someday.”

“Then we’re good?” Rossi asked.

“Almost,” Morgan nodded, “You want in our family, but you’ve only explained your feelings to Penny. What about Hotch?”

“Gods,” Rossi turned in his chair to study Hotch where he stood by the fireplace, staring at the scene with arms folded and leg crooked, “I’m in love. That’s plain. Probably for a long time.”

Hotch smiled softly, “I was your protige. It’s not uncommon to form a tight bond. It’s been happening for thousands of years.”

“Yes, but I just _can’t_ respond to you the way you deserve,” Rossi replied, his tone pained, “I don’t find men attractive. I find _sex_ attractive, so every once in a while I get off while watching you guys, but I just _can’t_ manage to be with you! It’s damn frustrating!”

“It’s also _fine_ ,” Hotch assured him, crossing the room and kneeling at Rossi’s feet. He took the older man’s hands and gazed into his eyes, “I have _three_ lovers, David. Three and an ex-wife who _might_ still want back in my life.”

“I want her back in your life,” Rossi told him, leaning forward eagerly, “I watched you two for years and wanted what you had. It’s killing me that you’re divorced.”

“I can’t promise a change to that,” Hotch told him softly, “What I can tell you is that I can give _you_ that same love, and that I want it for you. David, don’t focus on fixing Haley and I. You’re happy with your random sexual encounters?”

“Yes,” Rossi replied, “I just feel greedy denying _you_ my body but then chasing skirts all over the damn country!”

“ _I_ don’t think you’re greedy,” Hotch stated, “I think you’re sexy, charming, and eloquent. You keep on charming the skirts off of women and come home to us.”

“Just don’t _hurt_ them,” Garcia added.

“Never,” Rossi stated, giving her a reasurring smile, “I always go into their hotel rooms with _full_ disclosure. That’s why I’m so mad at myself about this. I _know_ better, damn it!”

“We all make mistakes,” Morgan replied, “Now, it’s my turn. Talk dirty to me, David.”

Rossi sighed and moved to stand, Hotch giving him the space to do so and then watching them anxiously. Rossi crossed to Morgan and stood within inches of him, reaching out to lay a hand on his hip. When Morgan didn’t pull away Rossi met his eyes carefully.

“There is nothing, and I mean nothing, that I find more beautiful than your interaction with your lovers, Derek. I admire you. I watch you with them and am supremely in love with all of you... in the moment. I know I can’t be with men, it’s just not in me. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not,” Morgan replied, shaking his head, “Whatever has you thinking that you have to be into men to be loved by me, you need to shut that down. There’s no shame in being straight, David. You can love us with your heart; you don’t have to use your body. And you have my blessing with Penelope. Whenever you want her, you can have her. Just use a condom if you’re going to be messing around elsewhere, you know what I’m saying?”

“I would _never_ endanger any of you like that,” Rossi agreed, pulling Morgan in for a hug, “And thank you. This means… more to me than I could possibly say.”

Morgan hugged him back tightly, “Just be glad I put away my initial instinct.”

“What instinct?” Rossi asked, stepping back and giving him a bemused look.

“I was so mad earlier I had myself a big ol’ rage boner and I was thinking of bending you over to initiate you into the group,” Morgan winked.

“Punish him the way you did me?” Hotch smirked, “That’s sexy and alarming all in one.”

“How did he punish you?” Rossi asked in alarm.

“I was feeling guilty,” Hotch stated, “Morgan took me… aggressively… back at the cabin to give me a chance to feel I’d been punished.”

“So this ‘daddy’ role isn’t new to you?” Rossi considered.

“It’s probably when Spencer started associating me with a father figure rather than a brotherly one,” Morgan nodded, “He needs that in his life.”

“I’m glad he has that from you,” Rossi stated, “I’m also glad you reconsidered initiating me in that way. You still want to punish me?”

“Nah,” Morgan shook his head, “Now I just want to have some sexy time with Hotch over there. Wipe that pout off of his face.”

“What, me?” Hotch blinked, “I’m not pouting.”

“You are so totally pouting,” Garcia giggled.

“ _Why_ are you pouting?” Rossi asked with narrowed eyes.

“He’s worried,” Morgan sighed, crossing to Hotch and putting his arms around him, “We need to talk this out some more. He needs a stronger commitment from you, David.”

“We had that conversation already,” Rossi replied, “I’m all in. Consider my home yours, as is my heart.”

“See?” Hotch frowned, “I’m not pouting.”

“Yeah you are,” Rossi laughed, “But not because of what _he_ thought. You wanted to see Morgan nail my ass to the mattress!”

The group laughed while Hotch blushed and gave them a rueful grin, shaking his head in false denial, “Aren’t we missing something? Shouldn’t he be talking to Spencer, too?”

“Diversionary tactic,” Morgan laughed, “He’s right, though. Give pretty boy a call, we’ll wait.”

Morgan sat down beside Garcia, tucking her close to himself while Rossi sobered, took a deep breath, and gave Reid a call.

“ _Hey, is everything okay?”_ Reid asked in concern.

“Yeah, we’re working it out,” Rossi told him, “They want me to talk to you. Have a sort of frank session here.”

“ _Um… can it wait? I’m sort of covered in paint right now.”_

Rossi laughed, “It sort of can’t. Morgan wants this settled. Can you distract them?”

_“I could put them outside with the sprinkler on… it would solve two problems at once. Give me five minutes.”_

Rossi paced while they waited and then pounced on the phone when it rang, “Spencer?”

“ _Okay, I’m here. What’s going on? Whose breaking up?”_

“No one is breaking up, we’re all settled here, but I have to resolve things with you.”

“ _What’s up with us?”_ Reid asked in concern.

“Nothing per se, but Morgan- er, Derek- wants me to lay it all out on the table. So I wanted to start by telling you… ah…” Rossi paced, “This is a lot more uncomfortable over the phone.”

 _“I love you, but I’m not expecting sex,”_ Reid stated plainly, “ _I’m devoted to Aaron and I enjoy sharing my bed with his lovers, assuming I find them attractive. I do find you attractive but I’m not ‘yearning’ for you or anything along those lines.”_

“Okay,” Rossi laughed lightly, sitting down in his favourite chair, “That helps. I… I’m devoted to all of you. I’m lonely and you make me less lonely. Being around you reminds me that I still have a reason to live and making you happy by cooking and spending my money on you… that makes me actually _feel_ happy.”

“ _I enjoy you without you spending money on us, but I’d appreciate it considering our attempts to adopt Henry while renovating the house Derek bought.”_

“My home is open to all of you during renovations and after,” Rossi stated firmly, “So are my bank accounts. I trust you all and I want you to have what you need, and what you need is Henry.”

“ _What about your needs?_ ”

“I need you,” Rossi stated, “And quite possibly a very sexy business woman with loose morals, but that’s not important right now.”

Hotch snorted and Morgan grinned broadly from where they were sitting.

“ _Well that’s full disclosure alright,”_ Reid chuckled, _“I’ll see what I can whip up.”_

“Oh gods, please don’t try to fix me up with someone,” Rossi groaned, “I’ve been finding my own lays for longer than I’m willing to admit and I’d prefer to keep it that way.”

 _“Just teasing,”_ Reid replied, “ _I better get back to the boys now, I can see them from the window but I don’t like not being out there with them. Besides, I’m a bit… colourful… myself.”_

Rossi chuckled, “I’ll see you soon, Spencer. I love you.”

“ _You too… David.”_


	24. Chapter 24

Morgan sighed as he killed the engine. Reid sat there staring miserably at the diner in front of him.

“Do you want me to go in with you?” Morgan asked.

“No,” Reid replied breathily, “I appreciated your help with my father but there’s no case here. Just me confronting my demons.”

“You sure?” Morgan asked softly.

“We settled things with David. You and I have come to terms finally. I need to do this. I have to face it. I loved him, maybe as much as I love Hotch now. I need closure.”

“He might not react well, Spence. You know how Dave’s still having issues dealing with all the gay in our gang. It’s the age group.”

Reid smiled at Morgan softly and leaned over to peck a kiss to his lips, “Let me worry about that.”

Reid got out of the truck and headed into the café, pulling his coat tight around himself. Winter was coming on fast and Morgan had been kind to take a day out of winterizing their new (second) home in order to take Reid to the mountains to lay down his cards. Reid stepped into the café, knowing that he would be there. Garcia had found him and she was rarely wrong.

Reid stepped up to the breakfast bar and climbed into the seat. The waitress headed over with a fond smile and poured him a cup of coffee without asking.

“So what can I get you, cutie pie?” She asked.

“Pie,” Reid jumped on the answer she’d already given him, “I’ll take some pie.”

“What kind?”

Reid shrugged, “Surprise me.”

She left and Reid sat there mixing sugar and cream into his coffee until it was basically a latte. Finally the pie came and he poked it with his fork until it resembled mousse. The waitress stopped by with a sigh.

“Okay, sweetheart. What’s wrong?” She soothed with a warm smile.

“That obvious?” Reid asked.

She glanced pointedly at his pie and the piles of sugar and creamer he’d made small sculptures out of.

“Sorry. I’ll clean that up,” Reid replied, “I’m here to see someone. I was sort of hoping he’d notice and approach me first.”

“Oh, that cute boy in the corner?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Reid smirked without replying, “Your line cook.”

Her eyes widened in delighted surprise, “Hang on, I’ll get him. Hey, Hot Stuff! Get out here! You got company!”

“Who is it?” Gideon’s voice carried out to him.

“Illegitimate son?” She suggested with a lurid wink.

“Very funny,” Gideon grouched and then headed outside and froze at the sight of Reid sitting at the counter, “So! You found me.”

“Hi,” Reid smiled up at him shyly.

“How you been?” Gideon asked, leaning against the counter, “You look good. You’re finally growing into your legs.”

“I’m… I need to talk to you in private,” Reid told him.

Gideon’s face fell, “Garcia told me about JJ, but… Hotch? Morgan?”

“No, no…” Reid looked down, “No, this is personal.”

“Okay,” Gideon nodded, “We’re pretty slow right now. Let’s take that booth over there.”

They headed over after Gideon shouted at someone to take over his station and then sat down.

“So,” Reid stared down at the table, “A diner?”

“The lady you spoke to behind the counter asked me where I was headed a few days after I took off and…” Gideon told him, “Well, I had no answer so she hired me. Now I own the place. Good investment. I sleep well at night.”

“That’s good,” Reid replied, still talking to the table, “I’m happy for you.”

“No you’re not,” Gideon huffed, “I said I’m content, not that I’m rusty.”

“I’m… angry,” Reid replied, eyebrows furrowing, “I don’t understand why you couldn’t say goodbye to my face or at least answer all my calls.”

“You’re comparing me to your father,” Gideon told him, “That’s not my burden to bear.”

“It’s not,” Reid replied, “And it’s not completely true, either.”

Reid glanced up at him finally, eyes settling on the new lines on his face and the further receded hairline. Reid swallowed hard and looked back down at the table.

“Oh,” Gideon breathed, “Oh, my.”

Reid shrugged slightly, “I guess you didn’t notice?”

“Oh, I knew,” Gideon chuckled, sitting back in the bench, “I just didn’t think you’d ever bring it _up_ , or that you’d be so pathetic as to still be holding on to some ridiculous schoolboy crush. A _gay_ schoolboy crush!”

Reid felt all of the colour drain out of his face as his mouth dried up. He raised his shocked gaze to Gideon’s face to find him smirking at him, shaking his head in amusement. Reid forced his face to remain blank.

“It’s not a schoolboy crush,” Reid took a sip from his water, “I’m sapiosexual, not gay. I’m attracted to intelligence and you were my mentor.”

“I’m aware of the psychological motive,” Gideon waved his hand dismissively, “Look, I’m not trying to hurt you kid, but you and I were just friends. That’s all we ever were, and we weren’t even that close. We sure as hell aren’t going to be anything else _now_. I’m old, you’re a guy, and this is… this is just _sad_.”

Gideon got up and turned to leave, then paused and glanced back, “For the record though, you are a brilliant profiler. So you’ve got that going for you. If you think about it enough I’m sure you’ll see that this was inevitable.”

Reid nodded, blinking back tears while Gideon headed back to his station, “Hey Bev! His check is on me! Get him fed, he’s too skinny.”

Reid’s temper rose and he stood up, heading for the counter and shoving up the board that separated them.

“Hey!” Bev shouted, “You can’t go back there!”

Reid slammed through the door to the kitchen and nearly knocked a waitress flat on her ass. Luckily she wasn’t carrying anything, just dropping off tickets. She gave him a scowl and hurried past and Reid glared at Gideon where he was strapping his apron back on.

“You selfish, _dated_ , old coward!” Reid snapped.

“That the best you can do?” Gideon sneered.

“You _ran_ ,” Reid snapped, “You ran and left a note and a gun behind like a _threat_. Follow you, push you too far, and the next time we found a gun it would be in smoking in your hand! You couldn’t even face your friends, your co-workers, who were the only people who would have _understood!_ We would have _helped_ you, but you shut us out!”

“Not your business,” Gideon frowned at the food he was stirring into a fry pan, “Not your problem.”

“No, but it was _my_ heart you broke,” Reid snapped, “But you know what? You missed out. I’ve got _four_ lovers now. _Four!_ And two sons and a daughter on the way!”

Gideon gave him a shocked glance, “You work fast.”

“These things speed up significantly with assistance. That’s called _teamwork_ , something you still haven’t figured out, you judgemental, pompous, _bastard!”_

With that Reid turned, shoved out the door with a good deal more care but just as much flair, and stormed out to the diner proper. Bev gave him a nod of approval on the way to the door and he stuffed a tip into her apron before continuing on.

“Later, sweetheart,” She called, “Don’t come back, but have a nice day anyway.”

“I won’t and I will!” Reid snapped, and then paused, “Sorry, you have a good day, too.”

“You’re cute,” She shook her head in amusement and turned back to her tables.

He made it out to the truck and into the vehicle before he completely broke down. Morgan gave him a wide eyed look while Reid sobbed brokenly, his head hanging and his hands gripped tightly together.

“Fucking hell… what did he say to you?!” Morgan raged.

“He-“ Reid gasped, “He-“

“I’m gonna kill him!” Morgan snarled, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Reid grabbed his hand, “He _lied_.”

“Lied?” Morgan frowned, “About what?”

“He p-pretended to say hateful things to me t-to get me to lash out. And I did. Because I had to. Because I needed to. But I didn’t mean any of it and neither did he.”

“Then this didn’t work?” Morgan asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger, “You didn’t get any closure from this?”

“I d-did,” Reid sobbed, “I just… I just have to get this out. Can we drive? Please?”

“Yeah,” Morgan nodded, buckling his seatbelt and starting up the engine. He pulled out and drove for nearly a mile while Reid sobbed brokenly, wiping his face with napkins from the console, “Are you sure you don’t want to go back there and let me rip him apart?”

“N-no,” Reid sobbed.

“Damn it, this isn’t _right_ ,” Morgan snapped, “He was supposed to console you!”

Reid shook his head, “He did one better. He sent me out to be consoled by you.”

“You went from afraid to share your heart with me because our relationship reminds you of _that bastard_ and your _bastard_ father, to getting your heart trashed by Gideon! How the hell is this better?!”

“He loves me, Derek,” Reid hiccupped.

“Run that past me again?”

“He mentioned Penelope,” Reid sniffled, “She must have contacted him even though we told her not to, which means she probably told him not to hurt me. She also would have told him she loved me and was having my b-baby. He didn’t know about the rest of you- he was shocked when I mentioned- but he knew he had to break my heart before I showed up. So he did.”

“Because he wants you to have a good life with Penny,” Morgan realized, “Then why did you let into him?”

“So I could vent,” Reid blew his nose, “So I could have closure. So when I left I could go to _you_ for comfort instead of begging him to make it better, because it was either lose it at him or hug him and I didn’t want the latter even if I _have_ got everyone’s permission to be with him.”

“What I don’t get,” Morgan frowned, “Is if he loves you and you told him we’re a plural relationship, why didn’t he go for you?”

“I didn’t give him a chance,” Reid replied.

Morgan saw a farmer’s road and pulled into it, putting the truck in park, “Do you want me to go back?”

“N-no,” Reid replied immediately, “I realized something when I was yelling at him like an idiot.”

“What?” Morgan asked when Reid didn’t continue.

Reid dabbed at his face a few more times and let his head fall back against the headrest. He’d gotten himself under control and cleaned his face up, though his breath was still hitching.

“I realized,” Reid breathed, “I don’t want him anymore. Not like I did. If I did end up with him do you know what would happen?”

“Tell me,” Morgan replied softly, though he had an idea.

“I’d never trust again. Not him. Not you. I’ve got this thing with Hotch going that works, but eventually it would be poisoned. I’d lose you all, and I’d gain nothing. He can’t love me the way I loved him, and I need to let that love go,” Reid turned in the seat, “Can I sit in your lap?”

“Yeah,” Morgan nodded, unbuckling his belt and shifting over a bit so there was more room without the steering wheel blocking them.

Reid climbed into Morgan’s lap, bumping his head as he straddled his hips. He complained and Morgan chuckled, wrapping his arms around Reid as the young man draped himself over his lover. Reid settled in with his forehead on Morgan’s shoulder and the darker man stroked his hand through his hair and down his back, petting him like a cat.

“You’ll be okay, Pretty Boy,” Morgan soothed, “You made the right call. There’s no point giving up what you have for something you want if it’s not going to be fulfilling, especially if what you have _is_ fulfilling. You are fulfilled with us, right?”

“Yes. Mostly. About 95%.”

“Well,” Morgan gloated, “That’s better than most. You ever heard of the 60/40 rule?”

“From that movie you made me sit through?”

“You loved it.”

“I kinda did,” Reid chuckled a bit, “And of course I remember. You go after the 40% that you don’t have from the relationship you’re in, and by doing so you lose the 60% you had, and in the end you’re left with only 40%. You lose.”

“Exactly,” Morgan replied, “You just chose the 60%... or in our esteemed cases 95%. You don’t need Gideon if he’s not going to complete you. Sometimes broken hearts need to happen.”

“Yeah,” Reid replied, snuggling into him tighter, “Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, so, so much.”

“I love you too, Spencer.”

Morgan’s phone went off and he stiffened in alarm, “That’s Penelope’s ring. She knows what we’re up to today. She wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important.”

Reid climbed off his lap while Morgan fished out his phone, “I’m here, Baby-Momma, what’s wrong?”

“Derek,” Hotch’s voice came through the line, “Penny’s in labour.”

“It’s two months early!” Morgan shouted in alarm.

“I know, but this is it. They tried to stop it but her water broke.”

Morgan swore. He’d heard Hotch’s ring but ignored it; too busy focusing on Reid to take the call seriously. Hotch had known and used Garcia’s phone to get him to answer. Now he was going to have to rush to the hospital with little warning and the roads were getting slick.

“We’re on our way. Tell her that. Tell her the rest of her harem is on the way.”

“I will,” Hotch replied in all seriousness.

“Tell her we love her,” Morgan replied, “And that baby. Tell her we love them both.”

“Drive safely,” Hotch pleaded and then ended the call.

“Penny?” Reid asked in alarm.

“Her water broke,” Morgan replied, putting the truck in reverse and hurrying out, “We need to hurry.”

“We need to be _safe_ ,” Reid replied.

“I know that!” Morgan snapped, pulling back onto the main road and throwing the car in drive. Reid reached over him and buckled him in, then dropped himself back into his seat and buckled up as well. Then he gripped Morgan’s free hand and squeezed tightly.

“I’m here, husband,” Reid spoke softly.

Morgan took a deep, slow breath and began to drive. Reid had never called him that before. Technically amongst their group only Hotch and Reid were married, but except for Reid they’d all taken to calling each other spouses on a regular basis. It was widely accepted that Morgan and Garcia would officially tie the knot next spring, and now he had a question to ask in order to distract himself from the whirling thoughts in his head.

“When Penny and I marry next spring,” Morgan spoke softly.

“Mm?” Reid asked, eyes watching the road for deer.

“I want you by my side.”

“Of course,” Reid replied.

“I mean, as my best man,” Morgan replied.

“I know,” Reid smiled softly, “I wouldn’t miss that opportunity for the world.”

They drove in silence for a while, Morgan’s stomach fluttering anxiously as he faced down the worry and excitement that awaited them back home. Then a small smile curved over his lips.

“What?” Reid asked, catching it when he glanced over to check on Morgan’s attention.

“You’re already planning my bachelor party, aren’t you?”

Reid’s smirk told it all.

“Vegas boy, remember?” Reid replied teasingly.

“There are going to be strippers, aren’t there?”

“So, so many,” Reid replied, “As soon as I clear it with the rest of our spouses.”

“What makes you think they’re not gonna be there?” Morgan asked, “I think Penny needs a lap dance.”

“Are you kidding? _Aaron_ needs a lap dance. Stat!”

They laughed a bit, but it was cut off as the worry intruded again.

“She’s gonna be fine,” Morgan told Reid, “They both will be fine.”

Reid nodded but didn’t reply and Morgan had learned a long time ago that a silent Reid was never a good thing.


	25. Chapter 25

Reid and Morgan joined Rossi in the waiting room where he told them that Garcia was in surgery. Hotch was with her, having taken the claim that he was the father. The hospital wasn’t going to let anyone else in. Morgan sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands while Reid rubbed his back and Rossi held his hand. Rossi was pale and Reid was more than a bit worried about him, but there was nothing for it. No one would understand that they shared parenthood.

XXX

Hotch held Garcia’s hand, a screen stopping him from seeing the surgery that would remove their child from her womb. The baby’s heartrate had become erratic long before the time to push had been reached. With the baby being premature and Garcia’s blood pressure skyrocketing they had taken her straight to surgery. She was awake but heavily medicated, shaking from the blood loss, fear, and drugs. Hotch pressed a kiss to her knuckles, and whispered for her to keep her eyes on his.

“I love you,” Garcia whispered.

“You’re going to be fine.”

“This isn’t fair,” She whimpered, “If the baby dies David is going to be destroyed. He won’t survive it.”

“The baby isn’t going to die.”

“If I die you’ll be loosing your _second_ wife and raising _another_ child alone.”

“You aren’t going to die. The doctors are taking care of you both.”

“I just want to see her _face_ ,” Garcia whimpered.

“You will,” Hotch soothed.

The baby was pulled free, Hotch barely glancing over. He couldn’t. He had to keep Garcia calm. The doctors took the baby over to the table and set about caring for her.

“Can I go cut her cord?” Hotch asked.

“Y-yes,” Garcia replied hesitantly, releasing his hand.

Hotch hurried over, donning a fresh pair of gloves, but a doctor blocked his path. His stomach sank. He hadn’t heard a cry yet.

“How bad is it?” Hotch asked immediately.

“Are you the _biological_ father?” The doctor asked.

Hotch shrugged slightly, “Possibly. What does that matter?”

“The baby is black.”

Hotch’s face lit up, “Then the answer is no, but I’m here now and part of her life. I knew there was a possibility she wasn’t mine. I’d like to cut her cord.”

The doctors stepped aside and Hotch approached. She was tiny, her skin a greyish-purple colour. Hotch recalled that this was normal for babies of African descent, and that she’d become more brown within a few hours. It was the equivalent of Caucasian babies being pink. The baby was breathing on her own, and that was his biggest concern, though the doctors were quickly scrubbing her down and standing by with various needles and tubes. Hotch was allowed to step in and took up the scissors, cutting between the two clamps to free his child of her connection to the mother. He wanted to hold her, but that was out of the question at the moment.

Hotch returned to Garcia’s side and pressed a kiss to her damp forehead, “She’s beautiful and breathing on her own.”

“Did they say she’s Derek’s?” Garcia asked with a smile.

“Yes,” Hotch smiled, “He’s going to _cry_ when we tell him.”

“I can’t wait,” Garcia smiled weakly.

They were cleaning out her womb, a utilitarian action that shook her from side to side. They’d stitch her up afterwards. The baby was packed into a bun warmer and carted off while Hotch stared after her in longing.

“They wouldn’t let me hold her,” He worried, “I know that’s standard for premies, but…”

“She’ll be fine,” Garcia told him, her eyes drifting shut a bit.

“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly.

“Her blood pressure is returning to normal,” The doctor told him, “She’s likely exhausted. We’ll get her cleaned up and out to recovery, then we’re going to get a pump if she intends to breastfeed. Do you know her wishes?”

“Yes,” Hotch told them, “But can’t the baby feed naturally? That’s what she wanted.”

“Premies don’t have the strength,” The doctor told him, “But the milk is the important part. She’ll be able to hold her while bottle feeding her and that will create the bond she wants. It’s not ideal, but it’s what’s best for the baby. Do you have a name for her yet?”

“We were waiting,” Garcia murmured, “To see her face.”

“Just rest, sweetheart,” Hotch soothed, petting her hair, “When you hold her you’ll know.”

They were wheeled out to recovery where the baby soon joined them. They were waiting for a room and Hotch was helping Garcia hook up the breast pump while she sniffled miserably. She had wanted to breastfeed so badly, but it looked unlikely now. Her emotions were all over the place and he knew she was going to need their support to deal with this setback.

The baby was carefully lifted out of the warmer and placed on Garcia’s chest where she held her gently staring down at her thin frame and closed eyes. She was covered in wires and had oxygen being supplied.

“She’s so thin,” Garcia whimpered. Hotch held the bottle they’d filled to the baby’s mewling little mouth. She suckled weakly for a moment and then became more enthused and began to swallow eagerly.

“That’s it, beautiful,” Hotch whispered, “Look at you, figuring it all out.”

“She’s so small.”

“She’s drinking and breathing on her own,” Hotch reminded her, “That’s huge. Her lungs being developed were their biggest concern.”

“They still aren’t fully developed,” The doctor interrupted, “We’re going to be encouraging their growth. She’s taking small breaths on her own, but they’re what we call practice breaths. She’s going to get exhausted quickly and not be able to continue so we’ll have to hook her up to a machine that flexes her lungs for her.”

“Oh baby,” Garcia sniffled miserably, “What did we do _wrong_?”

“Nothing,” Hotch soothed, “These things just happen sometimes. She’s alive, that’s all that matters.”

“What’s her survival rate?” Garcia asked, “I want to know.”

“Very good,” The doctor soothed, putting a hand on her shoulder, “She’s weak but clearly a fighter. She’ll make it. Why don’t you focus on positive thoughts for now? They do know how we feel. Pick a name. It’s an elating feeling.”

“I can’t do that without the rest of my family,” Garcia told them.

“They’ll be able to join you in your room,” The doctor told them, then turned away to ready the machine for the baby’s return.

She started to still in Garcia’s arms and she called the doctor over in a panic.

“She’s falling asleep,” The doctor told her, “We want her hooked up to the machine now. Come here, sweetheart.”

The doctor handed the bottle to Hotch and took the baby from her Garcia’s hesitant arms. She hooked her up to the machine and gave her a sorrowful glance, “That’s likely the last time we’ll let you hold her until she stabilizes. We want the bond to form, but the less she’s moved the better for her.”

“I understand,” Garcia brushed tears aside.

“Do you know who the biological father is?” The doctor asked, “We’ll want his medical history and if she needs blood it will help to know.”

“He’s on his way,” Hotch told her, “He might even be here by now. Penny, can I go see them? They need to know what’s going on.”

“Go,” She smiled softly, “Give them a really hot kiss with tongue from me.”

“On it,” He smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

The doctor gave him a slightly freaked out look but he ignored her, stripping off his scrubs as he hurried out to the waiting room. There he found a terrified Rossi being petted by Reid who was trying his damnedest to comfort Morgan at the same time. He gave Hotch an overwhelmed look as the man walked up, then took in his broad grin and shook Rossi’s shoulder.

“Aaron?” Reid asked hopefully.

“She’s got a fight ahead of her, but she’s going to make it. Penny, too,” Hotch told them.

They all swelled up out of their seats and fell into a tight hug, pressing kisses to cheeks and gripping hands tightly.

“Did you cut the cord?” Reid asked excitedly.

“Yes, but they didn’t let me hold her. Penny got to, though. She fed her, but they made her use a bottle. She’s pretty shook up.”

“When can we see her?”

“In a few minutes. They’re setting up a room for her right now. The baby has to be in a warmer, but she’s almost breathing on her own. That’s huge at this developmental state.”

Rossi brushed a tear aside and pulled Hotch into a tight hug again. The younger man held him tightly, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“They’ll be okay. They’ll make it. We’re going to be a family, David.”

“I want to see her,” He told them, “I know I can’t hold her, but I want to see her.”

“You will. Soon,” Hotch soothed, turning his head and pulling Reid in as well. Morgan was behind Reid, holding him around his waist. When he pulled in one he got the other and pressed a kiss to Morgan’s lips, “I have news. We know who the father is.”

“We don’t want to know!” Reid argued, head flying up immediately.

“It’s going to be pretty obvious,” Hotch chuckled.

Shocked pleasure flashed across Morgan’s features, his eyes becoming moist as he puffed up with pride. Reid turned his head and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Congratulations!” Reid crowed.

A nurse appeared and they were allowed in to see Garcia and their little baby. Garcia had raised her bed high enough to be able to see into the bassinet and then promptly fell asleep. They moved in beside her and stared into the bun warmer. It was hard seeing the baby hooked up to dozens of wires, but their baby was alive and that was all that mattered.

“So,” Hotch whispered, “Names. The doctor was telling us that we should name her to create a more positive atmosphere.”

“Shouldn’t we wait till Penny’s awake?” Morgan asked.

“It’s just a brainstorming session,” Hotch replied, “We’re not deciding anything.”

“Maeve,” Reid replied instantly.

“Cindi,” Morgan said softly.

“Haley,” Hotch sighed, “I’m seeing a pattern here.”

“Joy,” Rossi whispered.

“Who’s Joy?” Reid asked.

“Not whom,” Rossi replied, with a soft smile down at their tiny child, “Joy is what I’m feeling right now.”

“Joy,” Garcia whispered, startling them by opening her eyes, “No offense guys, but I’d like it if our baby wasn’t named after someone we lost. I want her to be her own person, not a painful memory from our past.”

“Joy,” Morgan nodded.

“Joy,” Reid agreed softly.

“Hello, Joy,” Hotch told her softly, “Happy Birthday.”


	26. Epilogue

They hadn’t been done the nursery, so for a while the baby was relegated to a bassinet at the foot of the king sized bed in Rossi’s home. The family took up three rooms, Rossi’s and the biggest guest bedroom, and at any time they would rotate who slept where. Their first night back it was Garcia, Rossi, and Morgan in the guest bed with Hotch and Reid fucking like rabbits in Rossi’s bed while the boys shared the final bedroom on the third floor.

Then Hotch took over so the other two could sleep, and Morgan and Reid took to the bed with Rossi. What started as cuddling turned intimate and Rossi was privy to Morgan and Reid finally crossing the boundary into making love outside of the group dynamic. Reid rode him slowly, moaning at the sweet feel of his cock massaging the sensitive walls of his inner passage. When his motions were too slow to bring either of them off Morgan flipped him and pounded into Reid until he came screaming, completely untouched. Morgan quickly followed with a groan of bliss.

Then Garcia slammed her fist on the door and screamed at them for a solid ten minutes while they cowered in fear. Luckily Hotch rescued them by dragging Garcia back to the bedroom to tend to a screaming Joy.

So their life progressed. Eventually the second house was ready and they were able to spread out more, taking turns at Rossi’s house and Morgan’s so no one felt overcrowded. Haley, Jessica, and Garcia had become fast friends while Garcia was out on maternity leave, and Henry was slowly adjusting to their new life together. Haley was slow to heal, but that helped Henry as well because he had someone to mourn with and they discussed his mother frequently.

Prentiss, JJ, and Will’s absence was felt like a weight on all their souls, but amidst the pain of mourning it was Jack who stood out as their champion. He took to comforting Henry with stories he made up about kids who lost their parents and became super heroes. He and Henry would illustrate them while Rossi quickly wrote them down as Jack told or re-told them. Then he got them published and had the funds set up to pay for both boys to go to college. When Haley read the stories she wept at how sweet and brilliant her son was while Hotch beamed in pride.

It was a full seven months after Joy’s birth when Garcia came home with a box of condoms and announced that her doctor cleared her for sex. They had delayed due to health concerns and Garcia had been force to lose a great deal of weight, though she remained plush sized. She handed several condoms out to each of her men… except for Rossi and Reid.

“Wait, what’s happening here?” Reid asked, eyes going wide.

“Each of you has a biological child except you two,” Garcia winked, “Well? What are you two waiting for? Let’s get cracking!”

 

 _To be continued…_ with all new fun tags ;)

**The next two chapters are alternate endings and contain separate warnings. They will not be connected to the sequel.**


	27. DARK ALTERNATE ENDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Mental Illness, Sad Ending, Rape/Non-con, Story Devastation

Morgan stood in the hallway staring into the events room where Reid was sitting writing in a little book. There was a one-way mirror keeping Reid from seeing him, for which he was grateful. The last time he’d visited hadn’t gone well and he was pretty sure he was the only one still visiting. Of course, it was hard to see your friend and co-worker devolve to the level of insanity that Reid had, but he just couldn’t let the young man go. After all, whether willing or not he’d contributed to Reid’s psychotic break.

“How’s he been, doc?” Morgan asked.

“About the same,” The doctor sighed, “He spent yesterday in isolation shouting everyone’s names.”

Morgan didn’t ask for details. He knew what the doctor meant and why he didn’t provide more details.

“He hasn’t been… there… again?”

“At the cabin?” The doctor shook his head, “He seems to have moved past that. His books are fascinating, you know. We’re having them published at the bequest of his father, though I doubt the man’s read them.”

“I hope not,” Morgan frowned, “Because I have and that’s _not_ what I’d consider appropriate reading for a guardian and father.”

“Indeed not,” The man replied, shaking his head, “Would you like to see him? We have guards ready to restrain him if he attempts to touch you beyond what you’re comfortable with. I just need you to state boundaries ahead of time.”

Morgan stood there considering for a moment, “A handshake. That’s it. No hug.”

“Understandable,” The doctor nodded, “I do hope you aren’t feeling guilty for setting these limits. He-“

“Don’t psychoanalyse me, doc. You got enough patients in here,” Morgan growled out.

A guard joined them and the three headed inside, Morgan lingering back as the doctor explained things to Reid. He stood up with a hurt and frustrated look on his face and held out his hand.

“I can’t believe they won’t even let us _hug_ ,” Reid told Morgan, “How’ve you been, Derek?”

“I’m… fine,” Morgan stated, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Reid took the hint and joined him, “I hear you’re still writing.”

Reid smiled fondly at the journal in front of him, stroking the pages lovingly, “My journal. It’s all about us. I wrote about last night. Do you want to read it?”

“Not particularly,” Morgan replied, “You do know this stuff isn’t happening, right?”

Reid blushed and gave him a coy look, “I know the bureau doesn’t want us to acknowledge it, but I think it’s a bit far to say that between just the two of us, Derek. Or should I call you _daddy_?”

Morgan felt his stomach twist in disgust, “No. No you should not. Listen to me, Reid.”

“Reid?” Reid gave him a startled look, “Are you mad at me?”

“Fine. _Spencer_. Listen, _Spencer_. Has anyone else been by to visit you?”

“Aaron came by,” Reid smiled adoringly, “He’s so sweet. Our wedding- the proper one- is in a few months and he wanted to make sure I didn’t need help planning it.”

Reid reached for another journal while Morgan fought back tears that Reid was completely oblivious to. Reid passed him the book and he opened it and smiled sadly down at the writing inside. Dates and times for events for the perfect wedding between Reid and Hotch, a wedding that would never take place.

Morgan closed the book and gave Reid a devastated look, “Re-Spencer. You know this isn’t going to happen, right?”

“Sure it is,” Reid replied, fingering the pages lightly, “I’m going to wear a white suit. I know I’m not a virgin, but Hotch _did_ take my virginity so-“

“Reid, that wasn’t his fault.”

“I don’t blame him. We moved passed all that.”

“Neither is what Foyet and the others made _me_ do to you,” Morgan’s voice cracked, “And I’m still sorry, Reid. I’m so, so sorry for hurting you.”

“You didn’t hurt me,” Reid replied, glancing up with a slightly panicked look, “We agreed, remember? Consent.”

“We never gave consent,” Morgan argued, voice cracking, “We were _raped_ , Reid. By Hotch. Over and over again. And when he killed himself to try to stop it they made me start up on everyone.”

Reid shook his head, “You promised you’d read my books. That’s not what happened. You promised.”

“I did read your books, pretty boy, and I _wish_ we’d all fallen in love and lived happily ever after, but we didn’t. Hotch died. JJ died. Prentiss found us and then had to lock you up because you had a psychotic break down in that basement. Rossi’s running the BAU. I just returned to work and… damn it, Reid. You have to _face_ this. We need you there. This whole hyper-sexual psychotic break is seriously freaking me out.”

“I love you,” Reid breathed, looking up at him with heat in his eyes, “I need you, Derek.”

Morgan stood up quickly, panic kicking in. Last time Reid had looked at him like that he’d thrown himself at Morgan and nearly gotten his clothes off before the guards sedated him. Morgan’s guilt for raping Reid for weeks on end while they’d been imprisoned had stopped him from properly defending himself.

_Just like with Garcia. I’ll have the scars she gave me for the rest of my life, and I can’t bring myself to hate her for them._

Morgan headed for the exit while Reid shouted for him to come back, to forgive him, to make love to him, to _talk_ to him. The guards were shooting him full of drugs to calm him down, but Morgan knew what would happen. He’d end up in a little room where he’d touch himself for hours on end, completely convinced that he was having sex with Morgan, or even an orgy with the team.

Morgan headed for the nearest bathroom and was violently ill in the toilet, his stomach twisting as tears ran down his cheeks. He’d lost them. He’d lost them all. Rossi tried to understand but really didn’t. Prentiss was clinical towards him, too angry at the results to clearly see that Morgan was hurting too. Garcia was gone, having moved clear across the country to get away from them. Morgan still didn’t know if she’d decided to keep the baby or not. He had no idea if he or one of the others had a child somewhere out there. He didn’t dare even attempt to contact her, not that he could find her if he wanted to. She had vanished more completely than Foyet had.

Morgan washed his face, steeled himself for the world, and left with his head held high. He might have been the only one that got away ‘unscathed’, as Prentiss had called it, but he wasn’t going to stop. Not ever. He would bring Foyet down and then he’d keep hunting the men and women who went bump in the night until the only thing left of his nightmares were the memories themselves.


	28. ALTERNATE ENDING – HAPPY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Lesbian Sex, Haley/JJ, Romance, Fluff, Angst, Canon Character Death.

**In this ending, JJ doesn’t die. Takes place INSTEAD of chapter 20 so it starts out with part of chapter 20 and then changes.**

Haley was curled up on the bed, having given up out of sheer exhaustion. She was deep asleep when JJ slipped into the room with a plate full of food. She stared down at Haley in silence and then hissed in alarm as Henry rushed through the door and bound up on the bed.

Haley woke with a gasp of her son’s name and then blinked down at Henry in surprise.

“Oh, Henry,” She whispered, her throat painfully dry. She had been given very little water and had cried most of it out.

“Hi, aunt Haley!” Henry bounced on the bed happily, “Why are your eyes all red? Why are you wearing those handcuffs? Did you go to jail? Are you playing?”

“Yes,” JJ smiled, turning a threatening glance towards Haley, “It’s a game. We’re playing fort. This is her pirate ship and I just captured her.”

“Cool!” Henry bounced.

“Now hop down, sweetheart,” JJ scolded, “It’s time to feed the prisoner.”

“Can I feed the prisoner?” Henry asked eagerly.

“I need you to go on an important mission for me,” JJ replied with a smile, “I need you to go put flowers on Daddy’s grave.”

Henry stopped bouncing and his face fell instantly, his eyes becoming wet, “Daddy’s not coming home?”

“No, sweetie,” JJ replied with her lips tightly pressed together, “You can pull the flowers from outside. Go on.”

Henry slipped off the bed and hurried away without another word, his face pale.

“What happened to Will?” Haley asked with wide eyes.

JJ sat down on the foot of the bed, “You haven’t eaten in three days. How are you still worried about someone else let alone sitting up?”

JJ held out a spoonful of soup and Haley leaned forward to accept it, closing her eyes as she swallowed it down. It soothed her aching throat, “I need water more than food.”

“You’ll get both in the soup,” JJ replied, “I’ll give you some water after you shower and use the bathroom.”

“You’re unchaining me?” Haley asked.

“I’m going to extend your chains. You’ll be able to leave the bedroom. Consider it a bonus.”

Haley nodded and JJ finished spoon feeding her in silence. When Haley had staggered into the bathroom on trembling legs she was pushed towards the shower. The terrorized woman couldn’t wait. Just the sight of the toilet in the corner was too much and she let her bladder go with a groan of pain. It dribbled down her legs unchecked and JJ made a disgusted face. The woman turned on the shower and left Haley to wash herself while she straightened out the chain and added an extension to it with a pair of handcuffs. Haley located soap and scrubbed herself as thoroughly as she could, not neglecting her hair, while she trembled in the drafty bathroom. The shower door didn’t close all the way and it stunk of mold. Haley drank the shower water out of sheer desperation for fluids. She stepped out of the shower and dried off with a surprisingly nice smelling towel just as JJ stepped back in.

“Okay,” JJ sighed, “Henry is asleep and you’re going to be tortured now.”

“Tortured?” Haley stepped back in horror, but then quickly redirected her words, remembering her instructions from Hotch on how to behave if she were every taken hostage, “Is that what happened to Will?”

JJ winced, “Don’t you dare talk about him.”

“I’m worried about you, JJ,” Haley told her softly, “You-“

“Stop it!” JJ shrieked, “You think I don’t know what you’re doing? I work with Hotch, remember? I’m a profiler.”

“And I’m a mother,” Haley whispered back, “I know you’re only trying to protect Henry and-“

JJ slapped her and then turned sharply and stomped away. Haley carefully stepped out of the bathroom, staring after JJ. She was standing in the middle of an old but clean living room. A man was standing before her dressed in black jeans, a black zip-up hoodie, and a creepy black plastic mask. He was brushing JJ’s hair aside over and again while she fought back tears.

“I’ve done everything you said. Why?”

“You must,” He told her, “If you do not then you will have failed me.”

“I can’t hurt any more people,” JJ sobbed, “Please. I just want this to end.”

“The beginning of the end starts with your son,” He hissed, gripping her by her blonde hair and jerking her around.

“JJ!” Haley spoke up, her voice finally obeying her, “Do it! Whatever he wants you to do, just do it! Don’t let him hurt Henry!”

The man in the mask stared at Haley, piercing dark eyes studying her expression, “Maybe I have a new favourite.”

“I don’t want to be your favourite,” Haley whispered, “Just leave JJ alone.”

“You don’t get to make demands,” The figure growled, “You get to scream and then die. Jennifer…?”

JJ whimpered and then picked up a knife and headed towards Haley. Haley whimpered in terror but didn’t run. As JJ approached her legs gave out and she sank to the ground.

“Henry is nearby?” Haley asked.

“Yes,” JJ sobbed.

“Okay,” Haley nodded, “I’ll try not to scream.”

JJ knelt beside her, “It’s better if you lie down.”

Haley did so, stretched out in the middle of the hallway, sobbing in fear while keeping her lips tightly shut. She knew from the way her nose was filling up with snot that she would be struggling to breath soon. She wouldn’t be able to stop the screams then.

Except when JJ raised the knife it never came down. Instead a different scream shot through the air and JJ turned in shock and let out a shriek at the top of her lungs.

“ _Henry!_ ”

JJ stood up and ran for her son where he stood staring up at the masked man with rage in his eyes and blood on his hands. Haley was up in an instant, fleeing towards them with Henry the only thought in her minds.

“You made my mommy do bad things!” Henry shouted, and kicked the masked man’s shin.

The masked man was already going down, a pair of scissors sticking out of his side. Haley ran for him, intent on stopping him from taking another breath if it was the last thing she did. While JJ scooped up Henry and clutched him close Haley threw he chain around the masked man’s neck and cut off his air.

“You monster!” Haley shrieked, “JJ, get Henry out of here!”

JJ bolted for the bathroom and slammed the door. Haley could hear the water running and JJ sobbing while Henry asked her a thousand questions, but Haley’s entire focus was on the man weakening before her. She continued to squeeze, staring straight into his bulging eyes without an ounce of shame or hesitation.

_Aaron would be shocked. Killing without hesitation? Like I’ve done it before? Mothers really are scary. Never, ever threaten my son!_

Haley kept pulling long after his arms went limp and his face slack. Only after he released his bowels did she drop him to the floor in disgust. Then she went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

“It’s done,” Haley stated, her voice firm with residual anger, “I want him out of here before you and Henry come out. Pass me the keys.”

JJ opened the door a crack and gave Haley a terrified look, “Am I next? I don’t want Henry to see.”

“ _No_ ,” Haley breathed, eyes wide with shock, “No, I’m not going to hurt you, JJ. No one is _ever_ going to hurt you again. Just… let me take care of you, sweetheart. Okay?”

JJ gave her a confused look and then shifted. A handful of keys came through the door, “The small one is for the cuffs on your chain, the ones on your wrists. Two are for the front door, two for the back, one for all the locks on the windows.”

“Thank you,” Haley took it, “I’ll be as fast as I can.”

Haley unchained herself after the door shut and hurried about dragging the man out the door. She didn’t take off his mask. She didn’t want to see his face. He was nothing to her.

Dragging a grown man was harder than Haley had realized, but she got him out the door despite her shaking, exhausted limbs. Then she made it to the end of the lawn where she pulled a tarp off of a lawn mower and covered his corpse with it. She gave him a few angry kicks before returning to the house. She had to sit after that, her body pushed to the point of painful. After taking a few breaths she went to the kitchen and washed the blood off her hands and the spots on her naked body it had smeared over. Then she took a long drink of water from a glass in the cabinet and headed for the living room with a bucket of bleach and water to scrub the mess up. She worked it over till her head spun and then laid paper towels over the mess to absorb it. When it was at least presentable she knocked on the bathroom door.

“Trade,” Haley panted, “I need another shower.”

JJ crept out, giving Haley a frightened look, but the relief washed over her face at the sight of the cleaned room.

“Make us some food?” Haley suggested, “I’m going to wash up.”

Haley kept the keys, unlocking the bathroom window while she was in there and opening it. She needed air and the sense that if she screamed it would leave the tiny house in the woods, even if no one was there to hear her. She washed quickly and headed out to find JJ setting up the table with sandwiches. Haley sank into a chair and snatched one up, taking a greatful bite. JJ laid a cup full of juice out and Haley dove for it as well.

“Slowly,” JJ insisted, petting Haley’s hair gently, “You’ll hurt yourself.”

Haley nodded and slowed down, washing the food out of her mouth before turning to Henry, “How are you, sweetie?”

“I miss my dad,” Henry stated plainly, looking up at her with wide eyes that had dark circles around them from crying and poor sleep.

“I know,” Haley soothed, “I lost my daddy, too. I miss him so much, but you know what?”

“What?” Henry asked.

“If you keep him in your heart he’s never really gone. You’ll always have him with you and you’ll be stronger because he loved you _so much_ , Henry. You know what you did today was brave, right?”

Henry shrugged, brushing his long blonde locks out of the way. JJ pressed a kiss to his head and sat down to eat with them. Her hands were shaking so Haley reached out and gave one a gentle squeeze.

“We’ll get through this. DO you have a phone?”

“No,” JJ replied, “He took it. I have no idea where he hid it. I do have the keys to the truck, though. I have to… had to… report in to Hotch and act normal. They’re meant to be chasing Prentiss… oh gods… _Emily_.”

JJ broke down, hand over her mouth as she sobbed brokenly. Haley stood up on trembling legs and walked behind her, wrapping her arms around JJ’s shoulders and hugging her tightly. She rocked JJ from side to side while Henry climbed down and put his head in her lap. JJ was an emotional mess but she calmed enough to finish eating her food. When they had finished and JJ started to clean up Haley ushered Henry to the living room and put on a movie for him, unlocking windows as she went. Then she returned to the kitchen and sat down wearily.

“I have to ask… and I don’t want to, but I have to know… Jack?”

“Safe,” JJ replied, “He’s with Hotch and Reid.”

“They’re really… togther?”

“All of them,” JJ nodded, with a bitter laugh, “I think even Rossi is getting in on it, creepy as that is. I’m starting to feel left out.”

“I always thought Aaron had a thing for you and the rest of the team. He talked about identifying as polygamous. I never understood it and it put a huge rift between us. Do you love him?”

“No,” JJ shook her head, “I don’t want to _ever_ love anyone again.”

Haley stood up and walked over to JJ, standing behind her as she scrubbed the dishes. She slipped her arms around her waist and held her tightly as she began to weep again. The blonde woman continued to scrub the dishes, determined to keep busy. Haley didn’t try to stop her, she just held her until the sobs subsided and then went to sit on the couch with Henry.

 _I should be leaving. I should go. I just… this is so surreal. She needs time to heal before facing the police and Hotch and… I want to see my son but I know that he’s safe and JJ and Henry are_ not _safe. If I drag her out of here now she might do something drastic. What if she hurts Henry? Hotch is rubbing off on me, having me put someone else before my family. If we could just find that cell phone…_

“JJ?” Haley called.

JJ peered in, eyes red but focused, “Yes?”

“Are there neighbours nearby?”

“Not for miles.”

“Have you looked for the cell phone?”

“No,” JJ replied softly, “I’m not… I’m not myself right now. I’m normally stronger than this.”

“I know,” Haley replied, “It’s okay. I can be strong for a bit.”

Haley stood up and began to search the house, focusing on the floorboards and vents. She almost laughed when Henry joined the search and found the phone in the couch cushions. _Of course. So obvious that he thought we’d never check, and I almost didn’t._

Haley turned the phone on and dialled Hotch’s number by heart.

“JJ? Where are you? We were supposed to-“

“Aaron,” Haley sobbed.

“Haley,” Hotch’s voice shook and Haley’s heart broke all over again. She could do everything in her power to respect Hotch’s new lifestyle, but she couldn’t live it herself. She had to let him go and she knew it.

“Aaron, I’m safe. So are JJ and Henry. Emily and the man who abducted us… they’re dead. Emily was being framed.”

Hotch let out a slow breath, “I thought Emily might be gone.”

“You suspected someone else?”

“To be honest I suspected JJ,” Hotch told her, “Haley, where are you now?”

“Some cabin but… give us time.”

“Time?”

“JJ’s volatile. If you take her in now it’s going to be disastrous. Trust me, please?”

“I can’t just… Henry is… What about Will?”

“He’s gone, too. I think for a while now.”

“Damn it,” Hotch breathed.

“Please. Give me a day. Just a day.”

“I need something from you, Haley. Some sign that this isn’t a trick for Foyet to buy time,” Hotch urged, sounding frightened, “I can’t lose you.”

Haley swallowed hard, “They told me. They told me you’re with… someone else now. Several someone elses.”

Hotch was silent a moment, “Yes.”

“I won’t say I understand it,” She told him, “I gave you up a long time ago and I’m glad you found happiness, Aaron. I’m… I’m _hurt_. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t. I feel like I’m not enough and that’s just not _fair.”_

“There is no ‘enough’, Haley,” Hotch insisted, “I love multiple people because that’s who I am, not because of who you are.”

“I know. I think I know,” Haley replied, “Have you traced this yet?”

“Yes,” Hotch replied, “I can see the address now.”

“Okay, so you know where we are. We have a vehicle and access to leave but we’re going to stay until I can get JJ calmed down. She needs to be outside of scrutiny right now. Please, Aaron. One day.”

“Haley…” Hotch said softly, “I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can, Aaron Hotchner,” Haley stated firmly, “Because you know it’s the right thing to do. If you come here now and confront JJ what do you think will happen?”

“Suicide,” Hotch stated, “Death by cop. Possibly she’ll take Henry out with her. And you.”

“Exactly, but if you give me time to connect with her as a woman and mother I can bring her in _peacefully_.”

“Haley, I know you hear me talk about this stuff all the time but you _aren’t_ a profiler. You don’t even have a degree in psychology.”

“I’m a _mother_ ,” Haley stated firmly.

Hotch was silent for a moment, “Yes. Yes you are. Okay. I trust you.”

“Is Jack there?”

“No.”

Haley took a deep breath, “He is safe? She told me but…”

“Yes, he’s safe. He’s with Garcia and Morgan at the moment.”

“Okay. Good. Thank you. Just… tell him I’m okay and I’ll be home soon?”

Hotch hesitated before replying, “I will.”

“Okay. Goodbye, Aaron and… I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Hotch replied softly, “I always will.”

Haley hung up, giving herself the luxury of a few choked sobs. Henry cuddled into her side and she held him for a bit while they watched Veggie Tales. JJ finished in the kitchen and sat beside her.

“When are they coming in?” JJ asked.

“Tomorrow.”

“T… tomorrow?” JJ asked in surprise.

“They want you calm,” Haley replied, “So we’re going to relax and cuddle with Henry.”

JJ’s eyes flickered from side to side, “They won’t really wait. They just told you they will.”

“They will,” Haley replied, “Hotch promised.”

That night they curled up in the bed together after putting Henry to sleep on the couch. Haley held JJ while she wept bitterly, petting her hair until she fell asleep. It was early morning, far before dawn, when Haley awoke again. JJ was sitting up in bed watching her sleep. Haley sat up and headed for the bathroom, rejoining her with a glass of water. They shared a few sips and Haley put her arm around her shoulder and laid their heads together.

“They’ll be here soon,” JJ whispered.

“I’ll help you,” Haley told her, “I’ll be there for you through the whole thing. Aaron still has friends who are prominent attorneys. We’ll both get you through this.”

JJ turned her head and nuzzled her nose against Haley’s, “Can I kiss you?”

Haley hesitated only a moment, a shiver of warmth sliding between her thighs, “Yes.”

Their lips moved together slowly, Haley’s still chapped from her days without water. JJ reached out and stroked her short hair, and Haley shifted closer. They slid down under the blankets together, hands sliding across their bodies as Haley arched and moaned softly. JJ let out a small, needy sound and slipped a hand up Haley’s shirt to cup her breast. Haley arched her back, gasping in surprise. It had been too long since someone last touched her body and she felt as if her nerves were on fire.

JJ responded with intense hungry, her mouth moving over Haley’s body. They rolled together, Haley ending up straddling JJ’s hips as the blonde whimpered in need. Their hips rolled together and Haley gasped in surprise at the pleasure that shot through her. She wanted to hear JJ make noises of delight. She wanted to bring her joy. Haley moved down beneath the covers, pulling down JJ’s panties and then pressing her legs apart. She covered her mound with her mouth, lathing the lips open with her tongue while JJ gasped in surprise. She worked her until she was wet, and then moved to her clit, sliding her tongue along the hood to encourage the nubs emergence. The spicy, bitter tang on her tongue was both unfamiliar and strangely known. She knew her own scent and found it pleasant, and now she knew JJ’s scent and taste and found it erotic.

JJ cried out in pleasure, her hips grinding up into Haley’s mouth. Haley worked her with lips, tongue, and fingers, sliding them into JJ’s wet body and curling them until she heard the woman cry out in pleasure. She would bring her to knew heights, remind her that she was still a woman and capable of pleasure as equal as the pain she’d received. Haley’s other hand moved up to JJ’s breast and teased a nipple until it was hard, pinching it firmly. The added stimulus brought JJ over the edge and she cried out in bliss as her hips jerked and her thighs shook, pressing against Haley’s ears and muffling the sound around her.

Haley worked JJ up again, listening as she struggled to muffle her sounds of pleasure so Henry wouldn’t hear. It was beautiful and she lapped up the woman’s fluids as if they were ambrosia. When JJ was so spent that she pushed Haley away the brunette sat up with a smug smile playing on her lips.

“Oh gods,” JJ gasped, pulling her own hair as she lay wrecked in the bed.

“You’re beautiful,” Haley breathed, climbing up her body and pressing their lips together tenderly. JJ lapped inside of her mouth, tasting herself on Haley’s tongue, and then pulled back with a new type of need in her eyes.

“Lay down,” JJ whispered, “I need to know I can do something good still.”

“Yes,” Haley breathed, arranging herself for her new lover.

JJ started at her neck, moving down her body far slower than Haley had descended. She teased with  lips, tongue, and teeth, reducing Haley to a panting, trembling mess.

“Oh gods, JJ,” Haley breathed, “It’s been so _long_.”

“How long, Haley?” JJ asked her softly as she teased around a nipple with her tongue, “When did someone last touch you until you screamed?”

“Y-years,” Haley sobbed, “Aaron… so long ago… long before the divorce.”

“I’ll take such good care of you,” JJ breathed, and began to suckle on her breast until Haley was soaked with longing.

Finally JJ moved down lower and then spent a torturous amount of time teasing the sensitive crease between thigh and mound until Haley was begging and fisting the blankets anxiously. Haley finally shifted between her thighs, tongue flickering fast as she descended straight down on Haley’s sensitive clit. The woman was quickly shaking with pleasure; her eyes clenched shut as her body convulsed through an absolutely mind-blowing climax. The euphoria seemed to go on forever as she gasped and shook while JJ pinned her hips down and devoured her, moving her head from side to side to aid her strong tongue. When Haley finally came back down to earth JJ was laying across her body with her face buried against Haley’s shoulder.

“That was so beautiful,” JJ whispered.

“So, so beautiful,” Haley whispered back.

The door creaked slowly open and Haley moved to cover them so Henry wouldn’t see, but it was Rossi moving into the room with a gun drawn. He raised an eyebrow at them but didn’t comment.

“Haley, are you okay?” He asked.

“Yes,” Haley replied, clutching JJ tightly, “Don’t hurt her. She isn’t armed.”

“I have to take her in,” Rossi replied, eyes pained, “Please, Jennifer. Don’t make this any harder on us than it already is. Come with me, sweetheart.”

JJ whimpered, choking down sobs, but nodded her head. Haley wrapped a blanket around herself and fetched JJ’s clothes so Rossi wouldn’t worry about what was in them. She helped JJ dress and held her tightly for a moment, just hugging her while she sobbed. Behind them they could hear Henry talking excitedly to Hotch, relieved to see familiar faces even if the adults were somber. Haley dressed as Rossi cuffed JJ’s arms behind her back while reading her her rights. As he led her out he put an arm lovingly around her shoulders, and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“I’m glad you’re alive, JJ. We’ll get you through this,” Rossi promised, “Henry will be in good hands until you’re free.”

“I’ve done so many horrible things,” JJ wailed as they led her outside, “How can you even look at me?”

“With compassion and love,” Reid replied, stepping onto the porch and pulling her into a tight hug, “We’ve got you, JJ. You’re safe now. Help is here.”

_A/N I’m fucking crying, why couldn’t my muse have done this the first time around?!_

 


End file.
